


それから

by chechevitsa



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 86,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chechevitsa/pseuds/chechevitsa
Summary: 拒绝真琴告白近一年后的那日，遥随着大学游泳队的队友们走进烤肉店，庆祝他们的胜利，在那里，他见到了与大学里的女性朋友同坐一桌的真琴。遥在察觉到自己心意的同时，在追梦路上遇见了困难。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 写于观看TYM后，DF播出前，随着我的懒惰累积，慢慢写了一年。首发于我的lofter.

不应该来的，七濑遥这么想着，被兴奋的队员们簇拥着走入人声鼎沸的烤肉店。

游泳部经理铃木对店员说了自己的姓名，后者面带微笑地从上而下浏览著名簿，接着问道：“已有预约的铃木先生，12人是吗？”

斜倚在店门边已经迫不及待大口饮食听装啤酒的副部长兼此次出征Japan Open的队长御子柴清十郎脸色一变，道：“是13人。”

接待的实习生也变了脸色，手忙脚乱地打开刚刚合上的名簿，光是翻到记载今日的预定那一页就花了一番功夫，七濑遥冷冷地观察着他——这使不熟练的实习生更加紧张了。

其时，他隐约听见身后队友们的躁动，就在名簿终于翻到正确的那一页时，一个不情愿的声音也从人群中大声传了出来：“对不起！是我的错！”

御子柴跨大步走来，遥站着不动，队友们却已自动左右分成两群，中间留出的那一个，正是刚刚喊出声的一年生清水陆。他个性有些怯懦，却因此很善于道歉，遥在练习时经常看见他站在泳池旁垂下头挨高年级部员训话的身影：明明身长比遥还要高一些，肌肉也是长年练习游泳的人才会积累出来的形状，和普通人比起来就像座小山一般，怎么会有这样的性格呢。

御子柴升入大学后更加健壮，低沉的声线让他有着与年龄不符合的成熟，不少一二学年的部员都颇畏惧这位充满阳刚之气的副部长。清水陆缩着肩膀扭捏地说出真相：“因为……因为遥先辈从来都不来这种场合嘛！”

御子柴的眉头皱了起来，颈侧一块肌肉开始痉挛，认识他三年多、和他同一社团一年多的遥知道，这是副部长发火的前兆。

果然，他大声骂人了：“我不来都可以，但主角怎么可能不来？！”

啧，真麻烦，都说了不来的。

七濑遥这么想着，却没有作为当事人之一的自觉，仍是站在原地，身后那一瞬间的寂静与又掀起的讨论声他都听不入耳。那位刚刚开始便紧张到手脚僵硬的实习生终于恢复正常的行动，连忙鞠躬道歉硬是拦下莫须有的责任，又细声细气地与清十郎商量，说现在正是高峰时段，可不可以和别的客人拼一下桌？

御子柴颈部的肌肉再次痉挛。此次出征9男4女，但练习竞技游泳的人，无论男女都手脚细长而躯干肌肉发达，和别人拼桌实在是委屈极了。他看了眼手机，夜晚七点的新宿，再另寻去处定然不是个好选择，只好勉强点头答应了。遥和其他队员跟在他身后，实习生走在最前，撩开挂在玄关的短布帘——

完了。就说不应该来的。

遥一眼在人群间望见那他再熟悉不过的茶色后脑勺，狠狠地闭上双眼。

又走近了几步，快到预订的座位时，御子柴也认出了橘真琴，顿时兴高采烈起来，招手示意服务生离开，并豪爽地叫出了橘的全名，彷佛像在给赛场上的队友加油般。

遥憋着一口气，想逃走但身后被十多个人围得水泄不通，他像观看电影中的慢镜头一般观看着真琴的反应：真琴听见喊声后楞了一下，似乎是有点不确定是不是听错了，转过头来看见红发的御子柴哥哥，惊喜不已，一双下垂眼已经笑成了两条缝隙，接着，他就看见了遥，笑容凝固在脸上，慢慢消失了；他变得迷茫而无措，双眼又转回去看御子柴，嘴里却小声地喊了一句。

遥。

清十郎不是敏感的人，他丝毫不察真琴与遥之间的尴尬气氛，自己拉开椅子坐下，又把遥重重按在斜对面的连排沙发椅上，这样一来，遥便紧挨着真琴。他大手一挥示意队员们放开吃，铃木也适时补了一句：“今天大获全胜，经费一定会增加！大家随意吧。”

显然，烤肉的魅力远比凶狠副部长与冷漠天才队友东京遇故人更有吸引力，队员们吵吵嚷嚷着翻看菜单，没人再望向这边。

遥觉得自己要窒息了。

真琴原本在与大学里的朋友吃饭，他对面坐着一个短发的女孩子，身姿娇小却给人以精明干练的印象，大概是银色的方形细框眼镜以及比一般日本人更深、显小麦色的皮肤的缘故吧。御子柴与遥擅自坐下，遥还挤占了一部分本属于她与真琴二人的空间，她也没有露出什么恼火或是窘迫的神情，与真琴失魂落魄的样子、或是遥凝固的神情对比之下，她反而更像是理应出现在这个空间的人。

她主动介绍，说自己叫安藤夏菜子，是真琴同系的先辈。

御子柴在真琴与夏菜子间来回看了几眼，露出一个了然于胸的笑，问：“不是女朋友吗？”

真琴心虚地看了遥一眼，两人挨得极近，这动作太明显而刻意，御子柴因此直直盯着他们俩看。遥则面上波澜不惊，心里却绞成一团，他既希望真琴说是，又希望真琴否认。

真琴转过头，终于逐渐绽开一个笑，耳朵红了——遥离他的耳朵大概只有五厘米的距离，连尖端的毛细血管也看得一清二楚——正欲开口，却被夏菜子打断了。

“其实是我在单方面追求橘君。”夏菜子依旧堂堂正正，没有什么羞怯感。

“喔哟！”清十郎吹了个口哨。

遥没有说话。这个时候他觉得，一直以来保持着沉默寡言的个性，就是为了挽救这一刻自己的颜面，只要不说话，就不会显得可疑，就不会暴露他声音里的哭腔。

但御子柴不遂他的愿，前者大梦初醒般开始自我介绍，又把遥介绍给了夏菜子。当说到遥和真琴是直到大学才第一次分开的竹马，又十分肯定地推测道：“但两个人在东京也应该经常见面吧。”

夏菜子露出了惊讶的神色：“真的吗？但橘君好像从来没有提起过七瀬君的事情呢⋯⋯”

“那是因为⋯⋯”真琴脸也红了，开口想要辩解些什么。

“——也没有很熟。”

遥别过脸去，低声嘟囔道，却足以四人听清。这下连大大咧咧的御子柴也露出了尴尬的笑容。

“啊，果然还是因为我不够了解橘君吧？看来我要更加努力啦～”夏菜子见状自然地接过了话头，结束了这个话题。她真的是极其擅长感知氛围的人。

不是。

才不是。

全是谎言。

七瀬遥内心充满了苦涩：

那是因为，去年的夏天，他和我告白了。

而我拒绝了他。


	2. 第二章

自己正坐在夜间巴士上。

但是，是去哪里的来着？

睡着时掉在地上的手机嗡嗡震了起来，遥抓住与之相连的耳机线把它拎到膝上。

屏幕上是渚传来的line消息，熟练穿插在讯息之间的颜文字让人彷佛窥见他脸上瞬息万变的喜怒哀乐，内容倒是很简单，大概是问他何时到达，要不要和小怜一起去接他。

啊，原来是回家乡的。大学一年级的暑假被比赛与训练占满了，遥因为期末测试集中在前半段，便借着空闲的测验期后半段，又向游泳队内请了几天假，回了岩鸢。

遥简单回了消息，微微掀开窗帘向外看去，似乎恰逢黎明前最黑暗的那一时点，窗玻璃反射着车内昏暗的应急灯光更增加了视物难度，只觉得外面隐隐绰绰的，也不像是大海，这么看来，距离抵达岩鸢还有相当一段时间。

遥把窗帘拉到留有一条缝隙的宽度，在向后倾斜的椅子上努力摆出一个比较舒服的姿势，侧过身望着灰蒙蒙的景色。

一成不变的景色让人逐渐开始昏昏欲睡，内心盛满忧虑与惶恐而难以再次入眠的遥开心起来，然而不知怎的，遥的背朝向的那侧，隔着走道的乘客鼾声渐渐大了起来。像童年时代还不常外派工作的父亲在暑夏无风的深夜会发出的那种呼噜声似的：应该是小学生那时的事情了，白天在岩鸢SC拼尽全力与高年级的成员比赛自由泳两次，虽然都是自己赢了，上岸后却格外疲倦，不料回到家后因为太热根本吃不下饭，尽管没有表现出不满的情绪，但敏锐的父母已经察觉到了；又饿又累的自己早早回到房间睡下，醒来时仍是深夜，在没有灯光的黑暗中意识到天花板似乎与自己房间的不同，“原来是在父母的房间里啊”这么想着的时候听见了父亲的鼾声，夜色中熟睡的父亲像是一种陌生的大型兽类，啤酒肚和年轻时锻炼保留的肌肉一起舒张收缩，远处则似乎传来茶渍饭和切片西瓜的清香，自己把手搭在父亲的肚子上又沉沉睡去。

然而，成年人不再那么容易入睡，遥意识到身后的乘客的鼾声已经响得超出常理了，与其说是鼾声，不如说真的变成兽类的咆哮了。他保持上半身不动，仅仅是抬起脖子觑望周围乘客的反应，却没有哪怕一个人面露不满之色：自己好像陷入了奇怪的空间一般。

啊，是比老爸还糟糕的中年大叔吧，不提醒一下绝对意识不到自己很吵的那种。

遥愤然转身，那位乘客背对着他侧躺着，精心梳理的黑发经过染色，看不出年龄，身材也是普通日本男人的样子。

隔着一人宽的过道、小声地“不好意思”叫了好几遍，对方却完全没有反应，应该是沉浸在梦乡中吧。若是平常的七濑遥，此刻绝对会放弃，然后遥也不知今夜自己是怎么了，勇气如同潮水般上涌，他站起身走到了呼噜大叔的身前。

像是穿过向下倾泻的瀑布形成的水帘一般，遥的视线在转过来的那一刻起天翻地覆。

？

为什么？

怎么会呢？

遥发现，准确地说，是看见眼前的男人变成了真琴。黑发变成了茶色，身材也与侧躺着时看起来不同了，变得肌肉虬结。

刚刚怎么喊也喊不醒的真琴此刻已经睁开双眼，毫无倦意。

遥惊恐地看着真琴开口说话，声音温柔，像是对待恋人：

“遥。

“我有事想要和遥说。是很重要的事情。

“我喜欢遥。“

遥后背的冷汗浸湿了T恤，他一面试图捂住真琴的嘴，一面急忙打量周围，其他乘客们却仍是死气沉沉，没有人对一个男人对另一个男人的表白感到惊讶或厌恶。

被捂住嘴的真琴仍在说话，声音虽然模糊却沁了蜜一般：

“是那种想要拥抱、想要亲吻、想要进入遥的喜欢。

“我知道遥喜欢我。但我也知道不是我喜欢遥的这种喜欢。”

遥仰起脖颈，大口喘息——

 

遥仰起脖颈，大口喘息，他一把抓下泳帽泳镜，发梢水珠滚落，旁边两条泳道的选手也接连到达了，观众席上欢呼不断。遥抹着脸上的水，朝着看台上观战的怜、渚、江和天天老师点头示意。

“遥。”

真琴的手从岸上伸来，遥紧紧抓住，另一只手撑住池边，爬了上来。

经常长时间在水中呆着的人会知道，因为水中所受的重力被浮力抵消了一部分，所以由水中上岸、脚踩大地的那一刻时，人反而会觉得身体格外沉重，若是进行了长距离锻炼消耗了大半精力，则格外如此。

遥自然清楚这一点，然而从没有像这次一样，他被真琴拉上岸后，身体沉重得直接跪坐在了地上，头脑一瞬间的眩晕，在夜间巴士上打呼噜还对自己的告白的真琴，这个形象突然涌入。

真琴关切地望着他，嘟囔着“遥不用这么拼也是第一”，又把他拉起来，牵着他的手往前走。遥心不在焉，双手捂住真琴口鼻的自己，被捂住口鼻仍然喋喋不休的真琴，真琴双眸蓄的泪划过自己的手背，真琴讲话时的气息喷在自己掌心，这让他想起幼稚园时自己给真琴捉的蝴蝶，那可怜的小动物在自己合拢的掌心中扑动双翅，很轻很痒，他的心脏怦怦乱跳——他只要一用力就可以杀死对方，但他选择了真琴的笑颜与因惊奇而睁大的双眸，而非孩童顽劣的心，他松开双手，蝴蝶轻颤身体，振翅起飞，落在了真琴的鼻尖上。

影像和触感太过真实，遥战栗着审视这段闪回。然而这么说并不严谨，“闪回”中的真琴穿着如同星条旗配色一般的运动服，深蓝色为主体，自然不是岩鳶高校那套白色伴有水蓝色条纹的，也不是中学或是SC时期的……

说起来，现在自己又在参加什么比赛？

——不对。

遥打量着游泳池，不是标准的50米八道泳池，而是一般学校里常见的25米泳池。看台的样子也很奇怪，不像是地方大会或是县大会的看台，反而很像鲛柄学园室内泳池旁边的那种。虽然刚刚在泳池中是看到了高校时期的伙伴，但是现在已经找不到踪影了。

就在遥观察周围之时，真琴把他牵到了靠近泳池的解说席旁。

遥怔怔地看着真琴和解说员交涉一番，借来了与赛场中的音箱相连的话筒。真琴的手还没有放开，而且从普通的手掌相握转为了十指相扣。

遥突然意识到真琴要做什么了。

真琴微笑地望着他，眼神闪烁，话筒里传来的声音却不再温柔，而像是游泳比赛进行中的解说员一般慷慨激昂：

“感谢今天来场的各位选手、观众！我，橘真琴，有事想要对七濑遥说！

“是很重要的事情！

“我喜欢七濑遥！

遥知道接下来一句真琴要说什么，因此格外无法忍受，如果自己还在这里，真琴就讲出那句话给全场的人听，他宁愿选择在大海中溺死自己。因此他的左手正疯狂地试图掰开真琴死死钳住他右手的五指，而真琴此刻的表情则很难描绘：他似乎完全没有意识到遥的举动，陷入了一种殉教般的幸福氛围。

遥终于成功，拔腿朝后台更衣室跑去，还带有水的双脚在铺有瓷砖的地面上打滑不止，他摔倒了一次，双膝重重撞在地面上，起身后流出的鲜血顺着水一直流进了泳池。奇怪，后台的地面不应该这么潮湿的，他绝望地奔跑着，身后真琴的声音与水流的方向相反流进他的耳朵：

“我想要抱他！我想要亲他！“

遥回过头，刚刚还在解说席毫不羞耻地对全场说淫猥话语的真琴，此刻竟已出现在他的身后，扣住了他的手腕。借着动势，真琴轻易地把他揽入怀中，丝毫不介意遥浑身上下还挂着水珠，真琴的怀抱却的确温暖又可靠，遥的脸抵在他称得上坚硬的三角肌上。

真琴低下头舔舐遥脸上的水痕……

遥奋力挣扎——

 

遥奋力挣扎，甩开了橘真琴的手。

漆黑的大海风平浪静，远处的渔船飘荡着。水灯顺着河流汇入大海，与渔船上的灯光交相辉映。位于山顶的眺望台将一切尽收眼底。

遥不及打量真琴，拔腿就跑，生怕再次被上下其手。穿过鸟居后，下山的路是顺势铺设的石阶，遥三步并作两步大步流星，“笃、笃”，清脆的响声提醒他脚踩木屐的情况，借着林间幽暗的月光，遥打量自己身上的水蓝色浴衣。

——被环腰抱住了。

这是当然的，毕竟真琴双腿修长，即使是身着不便行动的服饰，也一定能追上自己。

遥心中一动。

真琴还没有开口便被制止了，遥温柔地牵引着他的手往下走，多年的默契，无需任何言语，真琴便乖乖顺着他的意思行动。

大约往下又走了十几步，小径露出不和平的一面，受地震的影响，山体的形体发生了变化，原本平安无事位于两侧坚实泥土之间的石板向外倾斜了，一侧向虚空中伸出，虚空下山脊近乎垂直地生长着。

遥知道就是这里了。

他停下脚步，真琴略有不解地看着他，又突然开口，没头没尾地说了一句：“遥，喜欢……”

遥蹙起双眉，似乎终于下定决心般伸出手重重一推，转身向山下跑去。葱绿色浴衣一闪而过，他身后“咚”一声，随后是重物在草丛间翻滚的沙沙声。


	3. 第三章

次日游泳队的训练，遥迟到了。

这是自然的事情，四个人坐在一起却各怀心事；而御子柴又在场，他若是早退，只会让这位心思迟钝的大哥都开始尴尬；因而在夏菜子说了那救场的话后，遥也伸手叫了要了啤酒，一旦有人开口，他便开始喝酒。最后大约喝了四听左右的样子。度数本身不是问题，只是遥如同多数日本人一般，有着酒精过敏的问题：近12点时才回到租住的公寓、面对镜子撩起上衣的时候，才发现肚子上红一块白一块，与腹肌的纹路交缠在一起，看着既恶心又可笑。

也是因为又一次做了那个梦的缘故。虽然这次遥已经有意地克制了欲望，却还是无法避免地在结尾杀掉了真琴。反过来说，也许这个反复来临的梦境，如同他和真琴在岩鸢时常玩的主机游戏一样，被追杀、到处躲藏的玩家只有转过身去，勇敢地面对现实并K.O.掉大魔头，才可以找到迷宫的出口，别无他法。

遥前一晚迷迷糊糊趴在床上睡着了，连外衣都没有脱下，次日因噩梦惊醒时，已经是十点半了。接近梅雨时节的东京闷热不已，空气中凝聚了大量水汽，遥身上黏黏糊糊的，夜间盗汗干掉前已经浸湿了运动外套和里面的棉布背心，此时散发出一股食物馊掉的气息。遥捂住口鼻干呕了一阵，打开窗户通风，热浪席卷着树木清新的味道而来，远处隐约有蝉鸣，不是很真切。

夏天又要到来了。

脱光自己，遥畅快地冲了一个凉，走出浴室才发现问题大了。前几日，为了防止比赛期间任何意外发生，即便全员在东京都内都有住所，游泳部仍慷慨解囊、残酷勒令全体出战队员入宿距离比赛场馆仅一千米的酒店，并每日用大巴车来回接送——若是可能，经理铃木恨不得把他们一个个用推车运送到各自的床上。遥有些介意使用酒店的洗衣服务，贴身穿着的背心和别人的裤子、袜子搅在一起什么的……绝对不行；于是每晚用衣物清新剂喷洒去臭，分门别类地用保鲜袋密封，准备回到家就立刻全部丢进洗衣机。然而，因为突然遇见橘真琴，计划被打乱了。

遥在衣柜里翻来翻去，很多长袖衣物还没来得及整理，谁能想到夏天突然就降临了呢。他终于找到了一件看起来干净的T恤，定睛一看，却发现是刚来东京时和真琴一起买的。深蓝色衣服上有抽象的、颇有艺术气息的海浪印花，遥曾经很钟意，去年夏天的花火大会后却再也没有穿过了。遥又翻找了一会，发现只有这件是符合季节而不会把他在去学校的路途中热晕的，不然只能穿行李箱里的脏衣服了。

裤子倒还可以勉强穿一下，内裤……就穿泳裤好了。

遥在高校三年级的后半段开始，渐渐由泳裤回归到了普通的内裤。当时，他全心全意想要读书，只有如此，才可以和真琴一起来东京；而穿着泳裤很容易分心——遥忍不住会思念在泳池里漂浮的感觉，水才是接纳他的世界，这个由空气和人类组成的世界，能接纳他的东西太少了。

时隔近两年，再次在裤子里穿着泳裤的感觉很奇妙。首先迎来的是一种怀旧感，之后便是对高校二年级时的自己的妒忌。所有人都为遥不再犯见到足以容身大小的水池就脱下衣服跳入的病而松了一口气，或许时刻看护着遥的真琴格外如此；但在遥的内心有着明晰的差别：他内心莽撞而勇敢的一部分，随着那些叠放整齐、收入储藏间深处的紫色条纹泳裤死掉了。即便现在再换上同样黑底紫条纹的硅胶泳裤、感受到大腿肌肉被安全地包裹，遥永远回不到17岁，永远回不到纯粹地喜欢水与游泳、不被数字与加油声压迫的时间。

遥套上T恤，抓起游泳队的队服外套闻了一下，两件涤纶制运动服都散发出不祥的气息。遥犹豫一下，还是把它们也塞入洗衣机的水槽，抓起斜挎包飞快地跑出门——大学的游泳部里，各种规矩繁复，除了参加训练前后需要拍学生卡作记录这样常规的、方便教练奖惩且制定更好练习计划的规定，也有各个年级的队员需遵守严格的前后辈关系这样不成文的守则，譬如高年级的学生享有使用较好淋浴设施的优先权；此外还有为了增加团队凝聚力的要求，首要的便是服装，外出参赛自然不说，每天来训练也必须统一着游泳队那套靛蓝底、肘部宽大的外套。虽然游泳队多数时候着泳衣，但似乎教练和训练员们更喜欢看到众人无论何时服装都是齐整的样子。

一年级刚入部的时候，遥经常不穿队服，有时是忘记要穿，但更多时候只是不想穿，因此经常被骂，成为教练和高年级部员眼中的问题队员。依靠统一的着装就能让队伍团结起来，遥不这么认为。小学的SC, 中学时短暂的竞技游泳经历，再到高校时那乱来的连教练都没有的四人队伍，无论何时，因为是和喜欢的人们一起游泳，所以才会喜欢上这支队伍，所以自己才能够前进。但大学里则不一样，仅与自己同期入部的一年生就有16人，整个游泳队则有约50人，这还没有算上一些因为伤病中途退出的高年级学生，记住全队所有人的名字、并与脸对上，已经是一年级春季学期的结尾的事情了。更何况，接力也不是最重要的项目，而是被放在与专攻各人所长的项目及距离同样的位置上。教练时常会根据比赛前两周内每个队员的表现调整参加比赛的名单，遥曾经以为只要游得足够快便可以被加入接力队伍，却发现不是如此。

接近午餐时间，无论是列车还是月台都十分空荡，下了电车，遥使出百米冲刺时的力气拔腿狂奔，挎包在腰部甩来甩去。

赶到室内泳池的更衣室时，绝大多数队员已经更换完衣物前往泳池集合，房间内空空荡荡的，只有几个人还在淋浴区边沐浴边聊天——进入泳池前必须先清洁身体，这是学校的规定，任何人都必须遵守。

遥一开始以为那边磨磨蹭蹭的男生们是一般的学生，午间没有事做便来锻炼。他双手拽住领口、从后往前把T恤从身上扯下来，开始脱裤子的时候却意外地听见了自己的名字。

“七濑遥果然……吧。”

隔着水声，听得不是很真切。因为遥的名字像女生，所以闹过淋浴间众男大谈“Haruka酱的胸好大”、遥忿然离去、结果发现是在谈论文学部一年级的小熊春香*的误会。但，连姓氏都包含在内，听错的可能性就已经降低很多。应当是以为迟到的遥今天不来了——毕竟除去上课、作业与吃饭的时间，遥耗费了他几乎所有的大学人生在泳池内，周围的人，无论喜欢、厌恶、敬佩还是惧怕他，都很难把他与“训练迟到”这件事联系起来，这是开始使用赛季高强度训练表后某些意志不坚定的低年级成员才会耍的小聪明——所以开始安心地在背后高谈阔论了。

“哪个？”聊天还在继续，另一个人这么问道，声音十分沙哑。

凭借着这独特的粗糙嗓音，遥顺利地回想起来。这是高自己一个年级的千叶明平，自由泳的一把好手，两位教练都看好他在毕业前创下战绩并与某大手俱乐部签约，但为人很淳朴，从遥刚刚入部开始便毫不忌讳地传授给很多比赛的经验与技巧给他。这样的人却在背后议论我吗？遥的内心沉下去，他脱下鞋袜的速度减缓了，轻手轻脚地打开储存柜的门。

然而，谈论的声音却越来越大了，或许只是遥不想让对方发现而噤声的举动反过来让一切便于洞察。

“就是那个啦！”又有一个新的声音加入了，又尖又细，像没有发育完全一般。

啊……是那个男生。田野相洋。和遥一个年级，整个人十分细长，与其声音倒是十分匹配。

遥生气了，这理所应当。这位田野相洋同学，曾经与遥搭档、一起游过半年多的800m自由式接力，遥游自由泳，对方则操蛙式；虽然教练最后决定由四年级同学出战正式比赛，遥仍然很珍惜这段经历：在这个严苛的队伍中，有另一位与自己一样初出茅庐的、内心惶恐的人一起为同一个目标努力，是让人心灵有慰藉的事情。同时，田野和遥一般，不是东京出身，所以又多了一层异乡人惺惺相惜的情感，两人曾在训练结束后一起在更衣室里研究东京地下铁路线图。

原来是我一厢情愿，遥想。

慢吞吞换着装束的遥，终于明白了那仍有一人身份不明的三人组在讨论什么：

“哪个？我不懂。”这是千叶明平前辈。

“哈哈哈！千叶-san真的很迟钝欸！”这是田野相洋。

“还能是什么，gay啊。”身份不明的同学开口了。

一连串的声响传来，遥隐约辨认出来，有毛巾砸入地面的“啪”一声，接着似乎是谁的香皂或是小瓶分装的沐浴乳从架子上滑了下来，兴许是砸到了谁的脚，一声痛呼划破天际。

就算如此，身份不明的同学仍喋喋不休：“你们没有看见吗，昨晚那个茶色头发的男的，很大块头的，七濑遥全程盯着他，一边看一边喝酒，去年花火大会他不和我们一起去，就是为了和那个男的约会。”

状况外的千叶明平开口了：“但我看，那个女生，戴眼镜那个，像是茶色头发那个的女朋友啊，你想太多了吧……”

“啧，所以说前辈你这么迟钝才找不到女朋友啊……昨晚那明显是前任见现任，活生生的修罗场啊！”田野同学添油加醋。

“啊……啊？……这样吗……啊……”

千叶明平还在吃惊地“啊”来“啊”去，遥大力拉开更衣室的推拉门，目不斜视地径直走过这三人面前，一直走到最角落的莲蓬头下。他打开了水龙头，温暖的水倾泻而下，将他浑身包裹。

他与外界隔绝了。


	4. 第四章

那日在浴室撞破三人背后议论后，遥便一改习性，成了日常训练时最后一个来集合、第一个离开泳池的队员。教练狠狠训斥了他：“才刚刚有了点成绩，尾巴翘到天上去！算我看错你了，好好反省一下。”遥没有反驳——反驳被视为蔑视权威的行为，只会弄得更加暴风骤雨，他假意诚心地低下头道歉，但之后依旧迟到早退。四年级生片山身为部长，理应关注队员的异常表现，却好像不知该拿遥如何是好，转而拜托御子柴副部长去关心七濑。

遥很怕说实话会把队内的氛围变得更糟糕，又担心御子柴刨根问底，把烤肉店那晚和这些闲话串起来，察觉他和真琴已经变质并报废的友情，便撒谎说得了消化系统的慢性疾病，游泳太久了想吐，过几个月才能恢复。御子柴不疑有他，重重拍了他的后背，满怀同情地想：各类级别的游泳赛事往往集中在六月至九月，遥若是不能调养好身体，于他自己、于整个游泳队都是巨大损失。

“放宽心！你还年轻，错过一个赛季就当作休息也无妨！我会和上面那些大人解释的。”御子柴飒爽地笑着，转过身划着蝶泳离开了。

唉，遥在水中小小地叹了一口气，吐出一串泡泡，哪里是“放宽心”这么简单的事情。

御子柴也许不记得了，大约是去年夏天他还没有坐上领导者的位置，所以这件事情便在他粗犷的内心像流星一般轻巧地划过了。但遥记得清清楚楚，他怎么可能忘呢？

去年的七月末，游泳部举行每年的惯例活动——强化合宿。其间，恰逢隅田川花火大会，便也按照惯例，放了半日假期，要求全体队员一同前往观看，目的自然也是促进团队爱。

当时还是副部长的片山负责统计，午休时一间间敲宿舍门。遥与和他搭档练习自由式接力的三个一年级生同住一间，其中便有田野相洋。这三人都干脆地点头，只有遥说自己无法参加。

记忆唯独在这里模糊，遥不确定是谁调侃了他一句，大约是说，你小子平时闷声不响的，没想到把妹这么上手，超速行驶了啊。

遥一头雾水，怎么会转到恋爱的话题？

他反驳道，没有啊，我和橘真琴一起去，你们应该见过他的……我们周五晚间训练时经常来会过来的外校学生。

于是，寝室内瞬间诡异地安静了一秒，紧接着某人问，七濑，你原来是那一边的？

遥没有回答，因为他已经完全不明白对方在说什么，包括还未离去的片山在内的三人又在偷笑什么，但隐约感到不怀好意，便不置可否，径自躺下身，示意该休息了。

宿舍内冷气机有些老旧，吐出的风完全无法抵抗四个成年男性散发的热量，遥睡得迷迷糊糊的，另外三人好像在低声谈论着什么，与窗外夏虫鸣叫声相得益彰。

遥似乎听见一个词，homo.

那晚，真琴在桥上、五颜六色炸开的花火之下向他告白时，这个词也像冲上夜空的焰火般在他的大脑里炸开了。

真琴是……homo.

遥模仿着昼间稍晚片山在淋浴间碰见他时那浑身僵直、捂住下身和胸口、匆匆离开的样子，推开了真琴凑在他耳边的脑袋，落荒而逃了。跑出几十步后，他恍然彻悟，回头望真琴。真琴孤零零地站在原地，周围皆是成双成对。一连串烟花爬上云端，借着火光，遥清楚地看见了那翠绿色双眸中蓄满的泪水。

所以，遥怎么可能忘呢？

次日，有同队的女生特地跑过来问遥：“Nanase– kun是喜欢男生的吗”，遥才知道自己无意中闹出了乌龙。原来，队员们常用“更想和恋人一起去看”的理由换取单独行动的权利，魔鬼般的教练认为此乃人之常情，格外宽容、全部批准。因此，“和橘真琴一起去”这种说法，几乎等于在向他人炫耀二人的恋爱事实，而这被误解的关系，已在游泳队内小范围地传开了。

后来，遥和真琴断了联系，那个茶色头发背双肩包肌肉线条看起来很适合游泳的K大学生再也没有在星期五夜晚的泳池边出现过，这股流言便消失了。谁料到时隔一年，又有好事之徒把这作为谈资呢？遥虽心中有数，却又不愿意去怀疑任何人，他真的好累。

遥伸出手臂，划破水面，触到池壁。岸上同组练习、负责为他计时的一年生清水陆大声喊出了他的用时。

好慢。遥转身蹬腿，一边在内心比较着数据，一边试图把橘真琴的样子从大脑里赶出去。时隔近一年，真琴和他的关系变得更加沉重了，直把他向水底拖。

***

六月初，游泳部一位年长的staff在体检时发现罹患癌症，不得不提前退休。替补她的空缺的，是由K大游泳部转职来的年轻男性，听说是不满意薪酬。

大概由于年龄上和队员们相差不多，这位staff在游泳部的聊天群组里热情分享了自己各类sns的链接，与其说是为了更好工作，不如说只是想广结好友。遥没有兴趣，自动忽略掉这类消息，何况，他的sns几乎空空荡荡。然而，对方通过已经添加的队员、借由大数据时代的可怕算法，很快也找到了遥、并发出了好友申请。

半个月后的某个夜晚，遥开夜车赶工英文课的学生论文，死线当前，逼得他脑袋空空，忍不住开始玩手机以逃避现实，面对那份一直留在“待处理”栏的申请，鬼使神差地点下了“同意”选项。

只是曾经在K大工作过，不会认识真琴的。遥这样安慰自己，屏住呼吸划手机。

这位年轻的staff像自己也在参加社团活动一般工作着，公开的照片还类似于游泳队官方网站上会刊载的那种，以客观角度纪录着游泳部的训练及比赛，仅好友可见的就全是画质不慎清晰的自拍了，多数是他举起手机站在最前面，身后簇拥着大批如花般绽开笑颜的队员们。遥点开图片仔细端详，果然没有那个他既渴望又恐惧看到的面孔。

对嘛，真琴已经放弃竞技游泳了。

遥继续浏览时间线，却在某条贴文之下的评论看到一个名字。

Kanako Ando.

“我是安藤夏菜子，和真琴同一个学系。”

“我在单方面追求橘君。”

那日，那个女生这么爽朗地说了。会是同一人吗？

遥觉得今夜他大概是疯了，他点开了名为KanakoAndo的账号界面。

头像是在海边的自拍照片，通过发型和眼镜的样式，遥辨认出正是那个女生。遥轻轻拉动屏幕，发现原来夏菜子是K大游泳部的经理。

莫名地，遥突然感觉到：如果继续看下去，说不定会看到真琴和她的双人合照。和自己完全不同，这样能够用言语直球表达好恶的人，即心直口快的人，一般来说是会招致反感的，但对象是真琴的话，她大概已经得手了吧。

不对，说到底为什么我要把自己和真琴的追求对象作比较啊？我又不喜欢他。

遥心烦意乱，把手机关掉一把扔到床上，继续磨磨蹭蹭写论文了。

写完论文后的那日，遥删掉了手机上除了line以外的所有社交软体。再次见到真琴像是打开了闸门；原先，他一直不去想，真琴告白的事情也好，他和真琴完全放弃联系的事情也好，他不知道真琴偷偷喜欢了他多久的事情也好，只要不去想，一切自然就会好起来，遥这么相信着。结果，不是他不去想，仅仅是他忍住不想而已，所以现在一发不可收拾了——梦中真琴总来骚扰他就算了，于此遥没有掌控权，白日里他一看到K大就忍不住胡思乱想，实在是烦得很。

他不能再去想真琴了。

然而，K大变成了没有办法避免的词汇。七月的第一天，便是K大与遥所在的W大举行对抗水上竞技大会的日子，此场大会级别虽谈不上重要，但常有已毕业、现在世界泳坛活跃的OB或OG出场助兴性质的比赛，又是两所游泳强校交锋，多少有为一个月前Japan Open上的输掉的项目雪耻的意味，若是扳回一城，对八月各类大型赛事也起到鼓舞士气的作用，因而，部内颇为重视。

遥已经习惯教练全权负责发配队员至各个项目的程序。比赛前约十日，结束训练后片山手持名单大声宣布了参赛名单。

“七濑遥，200m自由泳。”

片山停顿了一下，突然回头指着名单与教练小声说了句什么，点了点头，继续报出姓名及项目，声音在安静的游泳馆内回荡：

“不好意思！我重新宣读一次：七濑遥，200m自由泳，以及100m仰泳。”

遥抬起头，不敢置信。

在大学里，遥只说过一次“我只游自由泳”，便是在新入生自我介绍时。站在他身后的御子柴一副想要伸出手捂住他嘴的样子，他却赌气似地侧过脸躲开了，用双眼直视着教练。教练笑了笑，没有说什么，只在众人分散开进行自主练时叫住了遥：“七濑，你最好是游得最快的那一个。”

遥后来不再说那句话，是因为他隐隐感到，他已经证明了自己——教练一直只让他参加自由泳项目，在自主练习时，他一心一意地游着自由泳，对此，教练也从来没有说过什么。

所以，遥不懂，为什么会突然让他去游别的项目。

片山大喊“解散——！”，众人去泳池边取水杯及毛巾，遥急忙上前：“田垣教练！请等一下。我有问题想问。”

教练好像已经知道遥想要问什么，颇为条理清晰地道：“七濑，偶尔参加一下别的项目不是什么坏事，我不会强求选手做出改变，但我也不想看到你的天赋被浪费；再有，你最近状态不好，做出点改变如何？况且，大学间的比赛而已，别太放在心上。”

啊……就算如此，为什么偏偏是仰泳呢？

不会遇见真琴的，没有可能会在赛场上遇见真琴，遥只能这样相信着。


	5. 第五章

真琴对你来说是什么？

松冈凛前往澳大利亚前，特意来岩鸢和众人告别。二人坐在防波堤上看海，遥没有什么话想要对凛说——一直以来都是这样的，他用游泳和凛交流，而不是言语。凛却突然发问了：“遥，橘真琴对你来说是什么？”

遥心中一荡，反问：“怎么了？这么突然。”

凛笑了，露出尖尖的牙齿，他摇了摇头：“没什么，突然想问而已。”

遥审视了凛一会，他以为三人认识如此之久，凛已经完全弄懂了他和真琴的关系。遥转过头去看沉入海平面的圆圆橘色太阳。当只余晚霞漫天时，他低声说出了答案：

“真琴是家人。”

遥在心中想，真琴是世界上无可取代的、比自己的父母更加亲密的家人。 

所以，真琴向他告白后，遥的世界崩坏了。他喜欢真琴，真琴也喜欢他，但不是同一种方式，究竟是哪里开始出错的？究竟是何时开始出错的？是否每一个他认为是家人般的举动，真琴都误以为那是两情相悦的讯号？他是否已经在不经意间把真琴的真心打碎过无数次了？

想到这些，遥觉得痛苦而无助，他不知道该怎么面对真琴了。所以他逃跑了，不仅仅是在那一日，之后的每一日他都惊惶地逃跑了，直到他被强迫参加游泳队庆功宴。一年未见的真琴还是会露出那样的笑容，对他，也对夏菜子。

真琴看起来过得很好。

遥觉得自己应该开心。真琴放弃喜欢他了，真琴已经准备好迎接新的恋情了，真琴……没有他一样可以过得很好。

因此，遥开心不起来。

六月的最后一日，遥又一次从梦中惊醒。真琴在空阔的泳池内扑杀了正在练习仰泳的他，他的泳裤变得松松垮垮的，随着水流飘走了，他尴尬地捂住下体，真琴却掰开了他的双手，抚摸难以启齿的地方，所以，他用力地把真琴的头往水中按下去，按下去……

遥四肢大张，瘫在床上，用力吸着空气，鼻腔内呛入水的感觉从梦境延续到了现实。凛那时的问题突然在脑内蹦出：真琴对你来说是什么？

真琴是……我不知道。

遥没有自信可以给出任何答案了。他发现自己的下身好像硬了。

遥用力握拳，短短的指甲扎入皮肤，还不够痛，还不够痛！

次日，是对抗水上竞技大会。遥很早就醒了，凌晨时他用力地掐自己，后来便不知不觉阖眼睡着了，但大脑活跃得不得了，仿佛知道身体正在休眠这个事实，自由地在他的回忆与未来之间来回穿梭，他一会儿看见真琴和他同时抓住那只海豚挂饰，一会儿又看见他独自站上领奖台，他环顾四周，爸爸妈妈都在，中学和高校时期的好友们也都在，游泳队的教练与队友们围上来拥抱他，但只有真琴不在。遥无法忍受，便挣扎着醒过来了。

今天，我要游仰泳了。

决定参赛项目后，遥把一部分练习时间分配给了仰泳。他望着室内泳馆眩目的白色照明灯，手臂划动时掀起的水花又落回他自己的脸上。遥还是不明白，为什么非仰泳不可。回想起来，确实，他隔三岔五地游蛙式或蝶式以转换心情，但没有人为他记过时，更别说正式比赛，教练理应无从比较他和专攻这些项目的队员的成绩。而仰泳于他则本就负担过重：刚刚入学时，他和同样不是专长仰泳的田野比过一次，他输了足足半个身位，多少是不甘心的，自主练习时也尝试认真地游过一段时间，但遥发现真琴偶尔会跑来W大看他训练，就刻意避免去游仰泳了，而花火大会之后，他更是下意识地封印了这种泳姿。

遥陷入了难得的赛前紧张心情。他自熟练掌握自由泳以来，参加的比赛，应当也有近百场了。以前是刻意忽略胜负而让水接纳自身，现在选择了竞技的道路，胜负变成了首位，但他依旧能和水保持良好的关系。遥知道，他愈发放松，水便会愈发毫无保留地包容他，给他期待的结果。但这次不一样，他不确定水是否会一如往常、容许他那摇摆不定的心。

时间运动的轨迹于这个早晨变得捉摸不定，遥恍然醒神时，距离大会开幕只剩一个小时出头了。迟到渐渐变成了他的习惯一般。比赛场地远在近海滨的江东区，遥需转两次电车、再步行约十分钟才可抵达，所幸多数他参加过的比赛都在此举行，不至于迷路。

遥赶到室内泳馆被W大游泳部占领的看台区时，只错过了开场的水上表演。虽说是免费入场的比赛，但很少会有非两所大学水上竞技部的学生在周日的清晨特意前来助威，或许再晚些时候，一般公众会入场观战。遥随着队友们向右手边的水球部门行礼，许多人的臂膀比竞泳队员还要来得健壮，肤色也更加黝黑；又齐齐转身向坐在高处的跳水部门队员再施礼，遥看见好几个脸蛋漂亮的女生颇有不屑一顾的神色，大约只是角度的问题，但总归似是睥睨着众人，与她们参与的项目简直太过契合了。这礼仪，意思是同校同部的大家应当在此互相担待，有需要助威而非安静观战的时刻音量放题是为上策——尽管平日各部门间交流甚少，毕竟，向左望去，便是虎视眈眈的K大游泳部员们。

开场第一炮便是400m混合接力，两校都只派出一支队伍，与宽阔的水面相比，显得有些孤单，但正因如此，同队的另三人弥足珍贵。现下，遥虽然能共感泳池边那跳跃着活动筋肉的八人的心情，却对于参加混合接力终于失去了渴望。他曾经想过，或许应当努力向教练争取、在千叶明平毕业前与其组队参加一次比赛，如果这位对他提携甚多的前辈坚持要游自由泳，他说不定也会考虑让步，然而，对方现在大概与片山部长一样，认定他是恶心的同性恋怪物了吧。所以已经没有意义了。

遥再次确认了200m自由泳的比赛时段，还有约一个小时的时间。他饥肠辘辘，便起身跳下三级台阶，顺着来时的路离开了看台。

沿着走廊绕场馆外侧半圈，遥隐约想起除自动贩售机内的高油盐食品外，体育馆内似乎有个餐厅，配合大会，也会提供适合运动员营养需求的食物，但时间上就很勉强了，比赛前一个小时理应避免进食的。

算了。

遥转身，空空荡荡的走廊上不知何时出现了另一个人，是安藤夏菜子。遥想装作没看见，对方却已经露出见到认识的面孔时那种惊喜的微笑、对遥挥了挥手。他叹了口气，点点头作为回应。

“早上好！刚刚就在想会不会是七濑君来着的，今天是参加自由泳比赛吗？我在检查名单时看见了。”夏菜子正双手抱着一捆由透明塑料封装的瓶装水，大约有20支左右，但似乎不怎么吃力的样子，停下脚步和遥搭话。

遥想起夏菜子是K大游泳部经理的事情：“是，正要回去热身。”

“虽然我是K大这边的，但还是祝你好运啦~真琴也很期待的样子。”

“真琴——”遥管不住自己的身体，几乎在听见真琴名字的那一刻就脱口而出，结果因为太激动，嗓音变得很尖利，他吞了吞口水，让自己尽量显得自然——他理应很擅长的，再次开口问道，“真琴也来了？”

夏菜子露出有点困惑的表情：“他没有和你说吗？他——”话说到一半，身后突然传来一声荡气回肠的大吼，在走廊上产生了很好的回声效果：“夏~~~~~菜~~~~~~子~~~~！”她神色一变，换上带有歉意的笑容：“糟糕！那些家伙等不及了，我先走了！有机会再见。”

说着，夏菜子像鹿一般敏捷地跑走了，不禁让人怀疑她去陆上部做选手是否更有前途。

如果她知道真琴曾经的暗恋对象正是自己的话，断然没办法再这样好脾气地搭话了，遥突然这么想到，于是瞬间产生了抱歉的心情，但他似乎也没有合适的契机告诉夏菜子这件事。

但是话说回来，那两个人果然已经在交往了吧，真琴作为部外人员、特意在休息日的清晨陪同工作的女友一起，确实是他风格的事情。至于期待遥的比赛，也许只是夏菜子客气的说法。遥不觉得真琴会和夏菜子谈到自己的事情。

遥的心情逐渐轻松起来。多谢夏菜子，他已经等到了那个自然出现的结局，这下，他终于不用逃跑了，而是可以堂堂正正地面对真琴了。连下午的仰泳比赛也变得不那么恐怖了，只要跃入水中，就一定会有办法——水包裹住身体的方式是不变的，那么自己划开水面的方式也没有本质的区别，只是姿势不同而已。

与溜走时不同，遥几乎是脚步轻快地回到了W大的看台区，果不其然被水上竞技部监督、竞泳部门教练和片山部长轮番骂了：“自由过度了！”遥把这话当作赞美。同样要参加比赛的高野和堀看见了他的身影，叫住他：“噢——七濑！你终于来了，千叶已经先行去热身了。”

遥心中凛然，但只点点头。三人一同前往更衣室，在岸上做了拉伸，随后又去作为临时热身场地的水球方池内游了一圈，水球比赛直到午餐时间才会开始，目前还没架设球门及浮标。

赛道分配根据Japan Open的成绩，遥位于第四道，第五道则是那日后便一直避免和遥见面的千叶前辈，右手边的第三道是K大的选手。

广播读出遥的名字及水道，他裹紧队内统一的红色长袍式浴巾，走向了泳池边。遥慢慢地脱着衣物，躲开左手边千叶明平向他投来的视线，直接向看台上眺望，他想要用自己的双眼确认一下，真琴在何处，又是与何人在一起。

这时，他首先看见的是W大的应援阵势。两边的学生已经开始抱着大声公、较劲般地用声浪来回压制对方了。W大采取了传统，众人围成一圈钩住旁边一人的肩膀，站在正中间的是甩掉T恤、裸出结实上身的片山带头喊着口号，气氛之热烈，连带着水球选手们也加入了，就连素来冷静的跳水部员也跃跃欲试。

目睹此景，遥的内心突然生发出不合时宜的疑惑，因为在此之前，他一直抗拒着亲眼目睹自己所在队伍的应援方式，这可以说是正确的决定。此刻，他想到了很多莫名其妙的问题，譬如，在遥远的看台上为自己鼓劲的人有多少是真诚的呢？其中又有多少人在背后被窥私欲驱使着、讨论过有关自己的传言呢？如果自己不在了，整支队伍、支持着队伍的呼喊声，也不会发生任何变化。

还有，真琴在看着自己吗？

“Take your marks——”预备的口令响起，遥躬下身，扣紧跳台的前端，潮湿的感觉有些不妙，他才意识到自己因为胡思乱想，忘记用毛巾擦干跳台的表面了。

但已经来不及了。发令枪响，选手们跃入水中。


	6. 第六章

遥的起跳姿势因打滑而变形，入水距离比周围几道的选手短出不少，即便在看台上也很容易发现这点。他伸长双臂，双腿在水面下踩水，注意到千叶明平已经超出他半个身位，如果在头50m就被落下的话，遥几乎没有胜算，这位前辈比他多出太多大赛的经验了。

思及此，遥向上浮起身体，伸手划开水面。千叶似乎感觉到遥从身后乘风破浪押上前的气势，竟然也加快了打水节奏。

前辈是多么不想要输给我，这是200m啊？最初开始就……遥暗骂了一句不好，但还是硬着头皮也加快了踩水的速度。

如果是其他日子，他这种鲁莽的行为也许会奏效。但今天不同，他这具既没有休息好、亦已超过12小时没有进食的身躯是无法满足他的期待的。在第二个转身时，遥意识到自己的体力已经消耗殆尽了，虽然他和千叶明平几乎同时触壁，但折返后不出10m他便又被拉开了一臂长的距离；等到第三次转身、进入最后冲刺的50m时，遥久违地感受到水在排斥他的进出，向前伸出臂膀都变得很困难，空气也变得稀薄了。

遥挣扎着触壁了，他愣愣摘下泳帽泳镜，抬头寻找显示屏上自己的名字。

是第四位。遥又确认了时间，比一个月前慢了将近两秒，他的成绩在下滑，这不是错觉。

——真琴在看着自己吗？

遥突然又有用目光搜索看台的冲动，他转向左侧，却发现旁边水道的千叶明平一脸担忧地望着他，刚才遥看见了，对方明明是第一名。他心中一动，开口道：“前辈……”

千叶却转过脸去，径直撑住身体爬上岸去。

遥知道自己脱力了，他攀住池壁，第三次才成功把自己的身体拖上来。

回到看台后，教练没有说什么，遥反而变得介意起来了。如果被痛快地教育一顿的话，自己就能够在心中反抗，那样胜负的重量就被让渡了，直至今日，遥依旧痛恨被比赛结果牵着走的感觉，尽管身为竞技选手、拥有这种倔强显得极其可笑。刚刚的就是后果，他无法全心全意和水相爱了。

经理铃木递来水及鸡肉饭团，遥饿到已经失去了空腹感，仍是道谢接过了。他一边咬一边又开始向K大的应援区张望，这次他终于看见了真琴，原来坐在他的左上方，无怪遥之前怎么也找不到。

真琴没有在看着自己，遥松了一口气，但之后他被迅速地刺痛了：真琴身边坐着夏菜子，两个人不知道在一起看什么，脑袋挨得很近，也很开心，真琴的八字眉轻松地飞起，夏菜子洋溢着比和遥说话时更灿烂的笑容。

遥的内心泛起奇诡的涟漪。一方面，这男才女貌的搭配实在让人挑不出问题，仿佛形成了某种气场般，使无关人等退避三舍，那二人周围的座位都空着，遥也觉得没有什么不妥；另一方面，真琴可以毫无阻碍地摆脱他、和别人建立亲密关系，这个事实使遥心如刀割，但同时他又意识到，自己好像没有立场感到痛苦，如果他把真琴看作家人的话，他应当自如地真心送上祝福。

遥感到心烦意乱，转过头来一鼓作气把饭团三两口干掉，又一次放弃思考，把注意力投向了赛场。上午的竞游比赛接近尾声，身后的跳水队员们陆续走下台阶、前往准备区。

午饭由体育馆的餐厅提供，是统一的运动选手营养餐，游泳队员们围坐在八人一张的长桌旁。遥隔着两条桌子，又看见了真琴和夏菜子，那两人背对着遥、坐在同一侧相邻的两个位置上，不知道在聊什么。遥吃饭的速度慢了下来，坐在他身旁的清水陆喊他名字：“七濑前辈？那里有什么好看的吗？”他这才反应过来，自己的行为很像stalker.

以前和真琴在一起的时候，遥认为自己才是主导二人关系的人，为什么如今他变得全心全意依赖对方了呢？

答案呼之欲出，但遥努力把它压了回去，反问清水：“你下午也要游仰泳的吧？”

似乎是没料到遥会主动关心自己的事情，清水陆手一抖，把筷子撞飞了，他又急于回答遥的问题，又想要俯下身拾起筷子，又习惯性地准备向周围的队友道歉，乱作一团了。实乃这位可怜人会错意了，遥只是为了避免讨论他自己的事情，又想起上午比赛结束后、他终于鼓起勇气浏览的比赛名录上有清水的名字，因而随口一问。遥有点想笑，但忍住了，决定不再刺激这个既惧怕又忍不住亲近自己的后辈。

——说到比赛名录，自己真的蠢得可以。

午后三点，水球比赛业已结束，方池又回归热身场的身份，遥告知御子柴，提前溜了下去，他习惯性先游了两圈自由式，才想起来自己应该练习背泳的出发姿势，因而又想起比赛名录的事情：

十天前，遥得知自己将要在大会上参加仰泳比赛的消息，数次有冲动致电真琴，问一问对方是否亦参加了比赛——尽管去年九月，他最后一次试图联系真琴时，他仍然被放在来电黑名单中，尽管，他完全清楚真琴已经放弃了竞技这条道路。他内心深藏着恐惧，是关于真琴进路的。那段苦苦挣扎的日子中，他只关注自己，因而事后回想起来，他只能明白何事铺就了现下的道路，而不清楚真琴是如何挥别过去的日子的；也许是个性使然，温柔的人应当远离纷争。他只能祈祷，自己不是促成真琴那时选择的因素，因为二人都清楚，如若“对手”这一崭新形式插入，他们关系的平衡性会被破坏；县大会时的自由泳比赛，真琴隐藏在流水中的泪、以及被那泪珠重重撞击了的遥的心便是证明。

所以，遥迫切地想要知道，真琴的选择是否发生了改变。但只有保持原状这一结果才能给予他安慰，故他什么都没能问出口。这种懦弱的表现使遥对自己很不满。

但，走廊上夏菜子那未能说出口的话，在一时间让他又重获生机。遥坚信着那句话是“他在和我交往。”这短暂的信念支持着他虽失常、但至少完整地比完了自由泳，又驱使他在返回看台后便立刻翻看了大会的比赛名录簿，更加确信了真琴是以恋人的身份前来帮手及观战的。直到他的双目被现实世界刺痛，信念转瞬即逝。

四时许，仰泳比赛开始，遥因为没有比赛成绩，理所当然地被分配在最外侧的泳道，亦是最接近看台的。想到真琴一定在看着自己，遥仍旧感受到比上午回望应援区时更加莫大的孤独，也许只是泳姿使然——为了保持游出直线，他只能紧紧盯着上方的顶棚。白色的灯光温柔地流淌下来，代替水拥抱了他的全身。


	7. 第七章

遥做了决断。

八月中旬，遥买了新干线车票，转搭JR列车，最后又坐了约一个半小时的巴士，得以在盂兰盆节假期回到岩鸢。之所以采取这样迂回的方式，是因为遥力图避免搭乘夜间巴士。他清楚那些怪梦的发端，正是由上一年回乡时的经历演变过来的：那时，渚的确给他发送了line讯息，之后也的确特意去车站接了他，不过，那次真琴根本没有和他一同回来，二人的考试时间完全巧妙地错开了，遥在车上躺着时，真琴正在学校图书馆的24小时开放区苦学呢。

父母亦在同一时间返回家乡，因为两方都没有互相事先告知，遥在房间内将行李打开、取出衣物时，楼下突然传来响动，他吓了一跳，以为是真琴找来了，从窗户探出头来，才发现原来是风尘仆仆的母亲在开门，父亲扶着置于两个行李箱上的包裹，站在她身后。

遥想要喊一声“欢迎回来”，却又觉得十分钟前才刚刚进门的自己好像也没资格说这话，便默默地把头缩回来了。

上一次见到两亲，不过是正月时的事情，遥没有回岩鸢，而是直接从东京启程前往父亲现下工作的城市，在比每个冬季必降瑞雪的岩鸢还要寒冷的雪国渡过了一个懒洋洋的假期。这其中多少有逃避真琴的考量。但因此，遥也失去了给即将受试的怜、渚和江打气的机会，如果这次归乡有机会的话，他大概得当面再次好好道歉了——尽管当时，那三人都语气轻快地在电话中道“完全没关系！”。

遥走下楼梯，父母看见他，似乎也吃了一惊，房间突然陷入尴尬的沉默氛围，遥不准备做那个率先打破空气的人，只安静看着半年多不见的父母。他注意到父亲精心染过的头发冒出白色的发根，母亲的皮肤松弛。原来父母老去得这样快，他印象中的父亲还是那个鼾声如雷的健壮男人，母亲则能胜任一切繁琐的家庭事务——他和父母分开的这些年内，被掠走的不仅仅是业已淡薄的亲情。

最后是母亲开口喊了他的名字：“Haruka.”

终于，遥得以自如地说出那句他本想要喊出口的话语：“欢迎回来。”

父母是搭乘飞机回来的，又转乘了电车，大包小包的样子，行李多到不像是准备回来住一星期。遥心生疑惑，才得知原来父亲可能又有工作调动，而目前在地产公司咨询的结果，是无论如何都要租住小房子了，因而不得不把一部分闲置品送回岩鸢。遥问：“房租很高吗？”他隐约希望父亲是要去东京都了。

母亲忧愁地摇摇头：“倒也没有……只是靠近你爸爸公司的那一区是黄金地段。”

遥知道，这回答已经否定了他的猜想，失望的苦涩感在他心中无痕地擦过了。他没有继续问什么，一手拎起一只行李箱，向楼上走去。父亲的声音沉稳地从背后传来：“小心一点。”

晚饭也由遥来做，他骑车出门采购时，母亲为他整理行李、打扫房间。遥在路上遇见了渚，后者像是看到了什么不得了的东西一样、瞪大了本就已经大过常人的眼睛，随后高高地跳起来向遥挥舞双手：“Ha——ru——chan——！！！”

遥刹住车：“好久不见。”渚一副想要冲上来拥抱遥的样子，遥倾斜车身躲过了，车筐中的牛蒡咕噜噜滚出了两颗，于是渚俯下身去拾了。遥颇为无语。这么多年来，渚的个性一点都没有变化，某种意义上来说，这是好事。

渚把牛蒡递给遥，用指尖搓着沾上的尘土，像连珠炮一般道：“为什么不和我们提前说一声啊！我和Rei-chan都以为Haru-chan不会回来了呢，夏天集训很忙吧？还有还有，Mako-chan呢？他暑假还会回来吗？”

遥不知从何答起，干脆放弃了回话，骑着车飞速离开了：“之后再说，我赶着回家做饭。”

渚的喊声顺着风传来：“Haru-chan拜拜——！”

晚饭时，父母也谈起了这个话题。他们先是有些做作地称赞了遥日益精湛的厨艺，不知是人惊讶过度便会如此，还是为了防止那沉默的气氛再次降临。之后，饭桌上又无声了，只有风扇旋转着搅动空气的声音在家中弥漫，遥觉得这样也很好，他没有什么话想要问父母，也希望父母不要问他什么——明明双方什么都不了解，尤其是父亲，记忆甚至还残存在他小学时期，经常提些岩鸢SC的伙伴，有些人连遥自己都已经记不清楚了。

母亲又一次击碎了静寂，一边剥虾丢入遥的碗里，一边用叙述今天早上吃了什么一般的语气开口道：“我刚刚检查信箱，才发现矢崎家的女儿已经出嫁了喔，特意写了信告知的，真传统，我们也得尽快准备祝金了吧。一直不在家来着，太失礼了。”遥本来在用筷子把虾一支支拣回去，他又不是小孩子了，闻言愣住了，问：“矢崎……？是说亚纪？”

母亲实则非常激动，好像出嫁的是遥一般，一时说不出话来。此刻，父亲迅速地插入了，他好像一直在等待和自己的儿子对话的机会：“以前和你一个SC的，毕业那年她参加的也是混合接力。”

遥嘴唇颤抖，说不出话来，低头猛扒了一口米饭。

饭后，遥被父母赶上楼去，免了洗碗筷的苦劳。浸泡在浴缸中，他震惊的心终于渐渐平复下来。当初，亚纪时不时会找遥说话，毕业后在中学内也是同一个队伍的，因此遥的记忆很清晰。亚纪确实是和自己同一学年的，也就是说，今年才20岁，无论怎么说也太早了……但不仅仅是这个事实让遥心绪不宁。

是“结婚”这件事本身戳中了他。

无论是真琴向他告白时说的“喜欢”，还是父母因为“爱情”反而对儿子疏于管辖，这两个名词都没能成功使他意识到人与人的关系可以走向何方。但同龄人已经步入婚姻这件事，使遥内心不活跃的那一处终于开始松动了。之前，他只是模糊地认定，自己一定不会恋爱并结婚，因为他无法想象要如何与人建立那么复杂且麻烦的联系、并维持下去。现在，他的心终于敞开了，转向了另一个方向，他预感到真琴将来某日一定是会挽着爱人的手建立家族、产下子嗣的，毕竟那就是真琴在成长中感受到的东西：完满的婚姻及亲密的家人。

仅仅想到这点，遥就觉得难以忍受。他终于领悟，这种难耐感甚至与真琴曾经暗恋过又放弃了他毫无干系，他只是无法忍受这个可能来临的未来。自己和真琴的婚恋对象必然是不兼容的，因为人是无法同时拥有多条紧密感情的。

但遥又明晰地感受到：他不想和真琴结婚，他不希望他们的关系变成那样。

他慢慢地滑入浴缸中，蓝色的小海豚在水面上晃晃荡荡。

凛似乎从渚那里听说了遥回来的消息，如风般在次日清晨驾到了。如果说真琴是遥第一不想要见到的人，那么凛当仁不让地是第二。凛那由内而外散发的热情会影响遥好不容易才做出的决断，而且，遥也没办法开口，告知对方他的决心。

因为遥的父母习惯早起，凛到达时被妥善地接待了。遥先是在楼上自己的房间内躲了一会，直到超出礼节上应当让客人等待的时间，他才慢悠悠地下楼面对凛了。

“早~！”凛用轻浮的、中学男生惯用的说法打了招呼，常住澳大利亚后，他的男性魅力似乎更加不受束缚地散发出来了。遥不禁皱了皱眉：“一大早特意跑来做什么。”

凛笑嘻嘻地晃着茶杯中还剩约三分之一的水，道：“也没什么，想找你游泳。”

果然不出遥所料，所以他才不想见凛。他直截了当地拒绝：“不要。”

凛却不善罢甘休，遥转过头观察父母的神色，发现他们也很希望这个无所事事的儿子赶紧出门去，或许是冬天遥缩在暖炉边整日看小说的颓废样子给他们留下了过于深刻的印象。

二人一路直坐电车去了市内的游泳馆。途中，凛终于察觉到遥情绪不对，问：“怎么了？你和真琴还没好？”

遥亦不想回答这个问题，只摇了摇头。凛不知为何，突然颇有自知之明，没有刨根问底。

在更衣室内，遥主动提出，今日只游泳，不比赛亦不计时。凛爽快地答应了，这使遥更加疑惑了。但他在七月那日后就决定了，想不明白的事情就应当放弃思考，因为思考出来的结果，多数也已经于事无补。所以，他放空大脑，滑进了水中。

八月本就暑热高涨，又恰逢假日，泳池内挤满了人。遥把注意力集中在如何避开立在水中的人、及迎面游来的人之上。很多人操不标准的蛙式，双手摆幅及腿蹬出的范围都大得惊人，遥被踹了一脚，很是恼火，但他也骂不出什么脏话，只能一溜烟地划走了。他试图在水中闭上双目，如同他在大学里较为空旷的水池中一般，却很难做到：对面游来的人经常不避让躲闪，更别提还有大胆者以仰泳在水中横冲直撞了，遥只得兼顾目视前方与侧面换气。在岸上看来，游得摇摇摆摆像只小鸭子，就算是渚在场，也很难把他那常用的比喻说出口了。

在这繁杂的空间内，遥时隔两个多月，迎来了释放。他不能理解自己为何正以这种姿态、被这种形态的水接纳了，明明泳姿乱七八糟的，明明周围充满了和他无关的嬉戏吵闹声。当然，答案如明镜般悬在他心中，他只是暂时仍愧于承认而已。

遥不知自己游了多远、多久，凛伸手把他捞了上来。凛较为纤细，触感和力道都很不同。

离开泳馆后，凛似乎终于满意了，没有再要求遥陪伴他做什么。遥松了一口气，如果凛突然谈起他在澳大利亚的生活啊训练啊，或是入选的比赛之类，自己的内心又会开始摇摆不定了。

但他没料到的是，凛突然向他坦白了一件事情。凛仿佛是为了能说出这件事，才于此前铺垫了那么多活动的：“我走之前，在海边问你的问题，是真琴托我来问的。”

？

遥不能理解凛在说什么，转过脸直视凛的双目，企图从中窥探出意图。

凛没有理他，自顾自地说下去：“我实在看不下去了，你们两个的事情！真琴那个时候就决定要对你告白了，所以他托我先来打探一下。那个笨蛋……啊！”凛好像气极了，忍不住大喝一声，把周围的行人都吓了一跳。

“他明明知道你怎么看待他，还是在六月底突然告诉我，他准备去告白了。啊！想到这里我就气得不得了。”凛的音量无法自控地上扬了，“我不知道具体发生了什么，真琴只说你被吓跑了。”

遥又被拖回那个夜晚，他痛苦极了，想要请求凛闭嘴，他和真琴的关系已经变得崩坏了，凛加入进来只会更加混乱。

凛的话语却突然转变了方向：“啊！你也是笨蛋！你现在都以为自己伤害了真琴，伤心着吧，游泳也受影响了——我看得出来。不过，我认为那家伙是做好了觉悟的。”

凛终于住口，他扭曲了英俊的脸，露出一副刚跑完一万米长跑的表情，从包中抽出水大口大口饮食着。

在遥的大脑中，花火又一次炸开了，天空变成浓厚的蔚蓝色，周围人潮涌动，欢声笑语。真琴就在他身后站着，对着他的耳朵低声说出绝望的爱恋话语。这次，遥终于听清了他因为恐慌而遗忘在记忆深处的告白的后半段：

我有事想要和遥说。是很重要的事情。

我喜欢遥。

是那种想要拥抱、想要亲吻、想要进入遥的喜欢。

我啊，从中学时尚前辈问我为了什么游泳开始，就意识到自己喜欢遥，但开始喜欢应该是更早的时候了吧。我一直期待着遥也能喜欢上我。但我终于发现，遥根本不那么看待我，所以……所以，我决定放手了。

我喜欢遥喜欢得好辛苦，好辛苦啊，就让我任性唯一一次——我无论如何都想让遥知道，我喜欢过遥这件事。

遥，对不起。


	8. 第八章

凛和遥乘坐相反方向的列车。凛似乎没有料到遥的反应会这么平静，反而开始后悔，自己是否多嘴多舌了，但他也真的无法忍受看着二位好友相互折磨了：他和遥平常不联系，真琴则时不时向他投下断肠人特有的沉重讯息，凛作为局外人都快被压垮了。凛和遥在通往月台的楼梯分开，他一路目送着遥的背影，直至遥拐了个弯，完全消失在视野内。

遥提前一站下了车，是个像童话书中才会有的小站，由两条长椅及简易遮雨棚组成，旁边立着白底色的站牌，周围的植物向站内延伸着，简直如同末世般的景象。

遥伸手拨开向外高高伸长的蕨类植物，走上田埂。穿梭在绿油油的田地中，他终于可以畅快地流泪了。他的脑子其实并没有完全反应过来，只是身体自然地认为这样做最无害。泪水不断地向外涌出，很快便浸湿了遥的面颊，并砸入了泥土中，毫无痕迹。

像小学六年级时那样，像中学一年级时那样，他在田野间跑了起来，渐渐进化为飞奔，他好希望可以耗尽所有力气，那样他就可以什么都不去想了，也不会悲伤到让他觉得自己即将死去一般。

他怎么会认为真琴温柔？真琴太残忍了。他把他自己的心磨成齑粉还不够，也要让遥的心碎成万千片才放弃。但遥没办法怨恨真琴，他没有办法。

过多的眼泪反流入鼻泪管、进入鼻腔，遥很快便无法呼吸了，他重重倒在一片冒出矮矮叶片的田中，可能是县内高产的萝卜或是韭菜吧，但他管不了那么多了，身体压倒了一片作物，脖子被植物刮搔着，有点不太舒服，但遥没有动。

他用双手胡乱擦去糊在眼睑及脸上的泪水，望着午后阳光灿烂的湛蓝天空。从这里居然也能看到明神山及小鼓山，遥惊奇地发现，他伸出手描摹着山体与天空接壤的轮廓。有鸟群掠过山顶，转瞬间便飞到遥需扭转脖子才能观察到的那一侧天空去了，这使他想起高三时，他总是忧郁地望着天空，这么说并不准确，他只是想要看到展翅翱翔的鹰隼而已。

好像，变得不想回东京了。遥突然这么想了。

回到东京，放眼望去的只有高高矮矮的房子，房子间缀着道路，所有人皆神色匆匆、步履不停。遥经常在学校附近看见小鸟在草坪上啄食，却很少看见鸿鹄般偌大的鸟自由飞翔。何况，东京的事情，他没有任何一件可以面对：他的学业，他的决断，他和真琴。

遥在泥土之中躺了很久，最后睡着了。

他回到家时，父母已经快要吃完晚饭了。遥不知道自己看起来是否脏兮兮的，但父母没有露出什么不满的神色，他姑且认为自己的仪表还算得体。遥把包丢回房间地上，仔细洗了脸和手部，坐到饭桌前时，父亲猝然开口道：“好久没有见到真琴了。”

应当是凛突如其来的到访，激活了这部分的记忆吧，父亲的印象中，遥和另外三个小伙伴赢得了一场接力比赛，其中便有住在台阶之下橘家的孩子。

遥怀疑自己被揿了什么开关，只要一听见真琴的名字便会哭泣，他鼻酸了，嗯嗯啊啊地敷衍过去。父亲却打开了话匣子：“说起来，真琴现在不游泳了？”遥胡乱点了点头。父亲却突然坐到他的正对面，又问：“Haruka, 你在大学的游泳队内怎么样？”

遥深吸了一口气，带着鼻音道：“还好吧，就那样。”他没有因为心情低落而闹别扭，他的自由泳成绩的确狂跌不止。

父亲用成熟社会人才会拥有的深远目光盯着他，遥感觉自己简直被那目光压迫着要抬起头与父亲对视了：“Haruka, 你已经大学二年级了，差不多也得仔细考虑未来了，嗯？——如果游泳只是‘就那样’的水平，不如考虑毕业后工作，像普通人那样。”

很难说这句话具体何处触动了遥本已脆弱的神经，他将饭碗重重惯在桌上，丢下筷子，带着哭腔向目瞪口呆的父亲大喊道：“我已经放弃竞技游泳了！”说完，他跑出了家门。

这就是他在返乡前做出的决断。

这话是被巨大的情感裹挟带出的，因而并不准确。却反映了遥又一次被迷雾包围的心之所向。

一个月前，遥打定主意，要将一切外在干扰因素摒除至体外、尝试心无旁骛地游泳，企图回到他最初和水相识时那般模样。他托清水陆帮他每日计时，但不用立刻告诉他结果，这样做二十日后，遥比较了这些数字，不出他所料，他的状态一直在下滑。他其实已经隐约感觉到了，无论怎么游，水都在束缚他，水上竞技大会那时的感触无论如何也不消散。和湿漉漉的跳台无关，和被真琴搅乱的心绪无关，和队伍内流传的闲话无关，和被前辈影响的节奏也无关，他只是没办法游得迅速而自如了，遥这样认为。

这样下去，会变得没有办法游泳的，会被水憎恨的，他无力想象这样的后果。如果不能游泳，他的人生还剩下多少意义？所以遥做出了决断，参加完九月初的Intercollegiate竞技大会便暂时退出游泳队，至于是否还会回去，他没有考虑过。

遥在夜晚的海边又开始了奔跑。今夜星光黯淡，几乎看不清潮水上涨的轮廓，只能听见巨大的轰鸣声，遥开始想象海水撞击在礁石上的景色。如果在这样的水中游泳，也许就可以永远游下去，直至筋疲力尽，坠入深处了吧……

他跑到了岩鸢SC, 墙壁上的RETURNS 几个字母经三年间的雨打风侵、海面送来的盐分腐蚀，已经需要重新粉刷了。时间接近九点，SC内已开始进行休业的准备。遥没有进去，他大口喘着气，驻足仰望这栋建筑。

这里可以说是他的起点。十一年后，他却依然不知道，从此生发的无数道路中，自己是否拣选了正确的那一条。

遥站了很久，直到下班的笹部悟朗从SC内出来，一眼看见了他，正眯着眼睛确认那是否是七濑遥时，遥转身跑了。

回到家时，屋内一片漆黑，父母似乎已经去休息了。他们对遥的事情毫无插手的欲望，或许说早已失去了权利。

当晚，遥做了一个梦，难得和真琴无关。他梦见自己回到了凛带他去看的、位于澳大利亚的那个水上赛场，他像鱼鹰一般扎入水中，又化作了海豚，轻盈地排开水波，一往无前。

他开心地醒来，随后意识到那只是梦境。梦，多么美妙的词汇啊，梦境也好，梦想也好，只是前者只能是虚幻，而后者，则愈发遥不可及了。两年间，他为了向梦想靠近浅浅一步，脱离了自我构建的狭小天地，转身面向现实，被撕咬得遍体鳞伤。

此乃每个追梦人都要落入的吊诡局面，为了实现梦想，人们只能与现实搏斗，不断地失去珍贵的事物，最终或到达或无法到达那高峰。凛应当对此早有体会，高三时众人都在为进路犹疑不决时，唯有他怀揣着那颗伤痕无数却日益鲜活地跃动的心脏前进着，可惜的是，年轻的他以为那是梦想馈赠他的无限力量，却忘却了在他在异国他乡的那四年间现实送给他的宝贵礼物。所以，他鲁莽地将梦想的完满一面展现给遥，期望自己的对手兼好友可以如他一般、毫无迟疑地向未来飞翔；遥那被浓雾包裹的心果然循着光而去，一时间，华丽的梦使他那初次受到震撼的心灵产生了动力。只是，凛没能告诉遥，为了抵达光明之地，遥注定要丢弃他一直以来珍惜的、活下去的方式。

遥已经放弃了很多曾经用来维系自我的东西。他变成了被秒表指挥着划动手臂的人，他依赖着教练过酷的指导方式以缓解压力，他开始察言观色、谨言慎行以避免自己再次莫名成为队内的风口浪尖。他偶尔回望，思索：究竟走到哪一步时，我会变得不再是我？

在七月那一日，清水陆向他递来整齐记录下的二十个100m自由泳、二十个200m自由泳成绩，他找到了答案：如果再也不能感受到水，那么他便不再是自己了。

所以，他做出了决断。

次日，遥随父母前往墓地祭祀先人。三人对于前一晚遥情绪失控的事情缄口不言，血缘关系在此默契时刻体现了。遥提着鲜花及装载了祭祀品的水桶，在蜿蜒的、平时鲜有人踏足的山路上踽踽而行，父母的心情似乎很轻松，为了静心观赏景色，特意避开了人数众多的宽阔石阶，遥对此有双重的感谢心情。

七濑家已故的长辈中，遥唯一比较亲近的只有祖母。他将用来供奉的菓子从桶内取出，去神社旁接了水，父母各带了一条崭新的毛巾，接过水桶来浸湿毛巾开始擦拭墓碑。遥将花束摆放整齐，在墓碑中央的水钵内洒上清水，放入祖母爱吃的红豆馅大福饼，点燃线香，面对碑石合掌。他闭上双眼，无声地向祖母坦白：

“如您当年所说的那样，我二十岁了，选择成为凡人。请您不要对我失望。”

扫墓结束后，一家人拐去离家稍远、难得一去的板烧餐厅吃了午饭。沿着窄窄的道路向家走时，街口拐弯处出现了一个人，那人像感受到什么般，突然向这边望来。

是真琴。遥在对方刚刚露出一个侧影时就发觉了。

真琴也看见了他，动作停顿了一下，不知想要打招呼还是准备装作没看见——不过这都无所谓了，因为遥的母亲认出了真琴，露出真心而包含慈爱的笑容，像是炫耀一般大声喊道：“啊啦——！这不是橘家的孩子嘛！一年多没见，好像又长个子了！”

真琴露出被长辈夸赞时略带羞涩的笑容，母亲见此似乎更欣喜了，得知真琴刚刚下车、是从东京回来，便拉着他的胳膊加入七濑家的行列：“刚好顺路，我们也要回家。”父亲也指使起遥：“Haruka, 别傻愣着，帮真琴拎包啊，从东京回来多辛苦。”

遥的脑子轰轰作响。真琴有些无力地推脱了几下，最终顺从了遥父亲的意愿，把拉杆箱上摞着的浅蓝色软布包递给遥，看起来便不是很重。

遥低着头伸手接过，真琴的手指无意间擦过他的掌心，很轻的一下，霎时，遥感到那寸皮肤变得很痒，接着一串电流在那里爆开了，酥酥麻麻的感觉从他的掌心扩散，一直延伸到他的指尖、延伸到他整条臂膀，他的全身好像要烧起来了。

遥被这种陌生的体验吓到了，他猛地抬起头，睁大双眼，企图找出真琴是否对他动用了什么魔法。真琴好像也被他吓到了，后退一步使二人保持舒适距离，苦笑着问遥：“怎么了？”

是呀，我怎么了？遥想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 扫墓的部分参考了 https://www.ishichou.co.jp/ohaka/about_grave/ohakamairi   
> 如有错误请指出。


	9. 第九章

遥的母亲拖住真琴说了一会话，大体是家人身体健康云云、大学生活云云。当真琴告知她，他在东京的游泳馆做暑期实习时，遥的父亲低低咳了一声，显然是在表达对自家儿子的不满。

遥置若罔闻，抱着真琴的小布袋跟在他们身后。如果路人经过这四人组合的话，或许会认为真琴才是这对夫妻上京读书、久不相聚的亲生儿子，但这便是遥与父母相处之道。

经过警察局时，父母似乎终于打探完真琴近来的状况，很是满意，终于释放了他。真琴主动慢下脚步，和遥并肩行走，遥对此没有意见——经历真琴释放的魔法后，他不怎么感到无措，也不感到痛苦或心烦意乱，似乎倏然他被拉回了三两年前，着高校制服的他和真琴就是这样，每日从与车站相隔一个街区的学校走回家。难道是因为那位女朋友不在这里吗？或是只是因为这里是岩鸢，他对情况有着绝对的掌控权。

两人没有对话，甚至都没有对视，遥不想让父母察觉他和真琴的关系在一年内天翻地覆过，真琴也清楚这一点，因此默契地保持了沉默。遥抿著唇，忍耐着身体内部的异变，那过电般的感觉消失后，他的胸膛像怀揣了一只毛茸茸的兔子般、扑通扑通跳个不停，他甚至能从鼓膜的振动隐约感受到自己的心脏在多么鲜活地躍动着，提醒着他，他是多么坚实地存活在此处；当真琴放慢脚步退后，与他只有不到十公分的距离时，遥的心变得又软又温暖，像泡在温好的青梅酒中一样。真琴的存在变得很突出，他无法自遏地感受到对方那露出短袖衬衫的肌肤散发出的热量，明明岩鸢今日潮湿而闷热，理应很难注意到只比周遭空气高出几度的他人的体温，遥却切切实实被真琴近在咫尺的身体烘烤着。

我到底怎么了？

当晚，遥又做梦了，五月末以来，他便很少一夜安眠。梦中的对象果然是真琴，场景与白日里在街角相遇那时如出一辙，只是遥的父母不见踪影，只有他和真琴二人。他们在夏日枝繁叶茂、郁郁葱葱的樱花树下接吻，遥主动踮起脚送上双唇，他被真琴身上散发出的惊人热量紧紧缠绕着，忍不住从鼻腔中发出甜腻的呻吟声。

遥没在深夜惊醒，他睁开眼时，太阳已经升起了，远远地从田间传来鸡鸣狗吠声。他很久没有睡得这么舒服，忍不住抱紧被子翻滚了一圈，才渐渐感到内裤黏答答的，然后支离破碎的梦境闯入脑海。

这下，遥终于领悟，他的身心经历了何等骤变。

只有他的大脑一直坚信着“家人”这一纽带，而心灵早已翻过自我建筑的围墙，朝着他的理性拒绝的方向疾驰了。那些和真琴进行肌肤之亲又转身意图杀死对方的怪梦，便是遥的理智与情感相互干架的反映，他用最深入的方式接受着、又用最极端的方式抗拒着，因而让唯一与此无关的身体变得疲惫不堪。凛的坦白移除了覆盖在他的脑海表层的荆棘之网，他终于得以甩脱那些愧疚之刺，转而全心全意怜惜起真琴对他发送的、业已过期的感情。这种居高临下的心情，反而成功地在脑与心之间荒芜的土地中撒下了种子，并在一夕之间萌发了。但这被同情之心催化的喜欢之情，究竟能通往何方呢？

无论如何，身体内部的统一，使遥变得神采奕奕，一时间忘却了所有烦恼。他掀开被子跳下床，换了内裤冲下楼去，父亲正在哈欠连天地做早餐，看见一天前还神色低落的儿子在清晨七时裸着上身跳入视线，着实被吓了一大跳。遥看见父亲的表情，幡然醒悟自己被激昂的情绪影响，做了傻事，又咚咚咚跑上楼去。

他套上旧T恤，在卫生间里清洗了内裤，大脑也逐渐回归冷静，因而又迅速地落入了新的痛苦漩涡中：真琴已经不喜欢我了呀，我只是顾影自怜一般沉迷于我对真琴新生发出的情感之中而已！

遥倒抽一口气，肥皂脱手滑入洗手池中。

午饭后不久，渚传来消息，说是想和Rei-chan一同来遥家玩，顺便聊天，因岩鸢四人组自遥和真琴毕业后便再没聚齐过，还说会叫上Mako-chan. 遥暂时没有整理好自己的想法，便推辞说自家被父母堆满了从东北带回来的行李，乱七八糟的，实在无处下脚，更别提四个人高马大的青年男子了——虽然这也基本是事实，昨日下午又收到了委托宅急便公司运送的两大纸箱书籍及杂志。

渚回复了一个企鹅流泪的表情，没有说什么。遥知道渚一定不会轻易放弃——他就是这样性格的人，便把手机丢去一边，待对方动作。

果然，不出十分钟，遥家的门铃响了。遥正趴在矮桌上读他从东京带回来的一本专业书，想着就晾渚一下，便等反复响闹了三四遍的门铃声熄了，才慢悠悠起身去开门。

门外却不是渚，而是真琴。

真琴好像没料到会是遥来开门，没整理好表情，露出一个僵硬的笑容：“渚说叫我们去他家玩呢……”

遥却没有注意到真琴的神色，他留意到的，是真琴从阔口T恤中露出的锁骨。那蕴含力量的厚重肌肉间，锁骨既像是肩部线条的自然延伸，又微微隆起，分隔着肌肉本身，遥和真琴一起游了那么多年泳，此前他从未仔细观察过对方的锁骨，居然是这样绵延而醒目地存在着的，尤其是在颈部下汇集的那两块突出的、被薄薄皮肤包裹着的骨圆球，像活物般随着真琴说话及动作微微变动着位置，遥很想伸手触碰一下。

但他没有这么做，他只淡淡地回答：“啊，行呀，我去楼上换一下衣服。”

真琴被遥丢在敞开的推拉门外，有些不知所措，他断然是预想不到，遥的内心经历了何等非凡的转变，已经和七月初那个他在看台上远远瞭望的身姿全然不是同一人了。

二人骑车前往渚家中。下午二时的天空，这一侧阳光灿烂，那一侧愁云笼盖，西方骤雨东方晴，日本海送来凉爽的风——这是沿海地区夏季常有的景象。遥没有放在心上，只回过头问真琴：“伞，带了吗？”

真琴显然还无法接受遥可以自如地与他对话的事实，车把歪了一下，朝着遥的方向斜飞出去，幸好及时拉回，踩出了一条歪歪扭扭的轨迹：“嗯，带了一把。”

那就行了，遥这么想。加快了骑行速度，他隐隐感觉到有雨丝迎面砸在他脸上。

二人抵达渚家所在的公寓楼下，把自行车随意地靠在墙边。进门后才发现，怜还没有到。“他好像突然被学校那边的课题拖住了，正在家里修改报告呢。”渚是这么说的。怜入大学后志愿数学，作为一年级的本科生已经开始在教授手下做暑期研究项目，实乃可喜可贺。

三人刚刚坐定，一边闲聊一边打机，便接到了怜的讯息，说是事情比想象中要麻烦，今天就不过来了。渚向后仰倒在地，失望地大大叹了一口气：“好~长时间没见过Rei-chan了，上了大学就把我抛弃了！”随后，他像是想起什么似的，双目一亮，一骨碌翻过身来双手托腮望着遥和真琴，“但Mako-chan和Haru-chan一定还是好好的吧？”

渚虽然个性还像小孩子一样，但毕竟已经19岁了，何况又与二人相识多年，如果冒然敷衍回答，他必然能察觉到异状。但遥又突然想到，如果真琴对凛都说过暗恋自己的事情，渚会不会也是知晓内情而故意问出口的？

于是，他跳起身，道：“我去便利店买支雪条，你要吃冷饮吗？”他问的是渚。

渚皱了眉，不知是因为话题被遥生硬地转移而不太开心，还是在思索便利店有哪些品牌的冰棍出售，但他很快恢复了笑颜：“好哇~我要雪大福！还想要St○rb○cks的那款芒果布丁！还有C○lb○○的番茄味薯片！如果有抹茶味的P○cky也请带两包上来！”

不继续竞泳后对于身材管理完全放弃了吗，遥苦笑，一一记在脑中。他出门时，渚的声音又从房间内传来：“Haru——chan——！方便的话S○nt○ry的果酒也带一些！”遥怀疑自己是被渚下套了，渚应该只是想要喝酒才故意说了前面那些零食，因为三人中只有遥成年了。

真琴跟在遥身后也出了房间，坐在玄关处换鞋，还特意拿了雨伞，显然是要和遥一起去。遥一边系鞋带一边问他：“你跟着我做什么？”话音落，他自己都吓了一跳，语气很生硬，内容本身也不好听。

遥的确陷入了一种低潮的恼怒中，那是往事不可追式的怒火。爱恋之心短暂地停留又逝去，因为比起真琴，他显然是完全不擅长苦恋的，如果一眼就能望见尽头是死路一条，不如早日放弃。但自己和真琴因机缘巧合错过，这个认知又使遥酸涩不已，倘若畅想未来他和真琴的关系能演化出何种新面目，总归是没有“恋人”这一条在内的，如此来看，那便又绕回了原点，不，或许反而会偏离，毕竟无论是否恋慕着真琴，遥都无法忍受看到对方和他人步入恋爱关系。

遥这颗迟钝的心灵成长得很快，不如说是过快了，先于恋爱的浓稠蜂蜜，他已经被嫉妒的鸩酒浇灌。

关上渚家的大门，在泛着潮湿气息的楼道内，真琴终于开口了：“我想和遥单独待一会。”瞬间，他意识到这句话蕴含的暧昧气息，便又快速找补道：“不是，我是说，有些话不方便在渚面前说。”

越解释越乱了，遥想。“你要说什么？”语气依旧很差，他有点控制不住自己——好像和真琴独处时，他总是有点控制不住自己，不是被对方施魔法，就是情绪混乱。

真琴似乎想要就在此处解决掉一切，停下了脚步：“就是……去年夏天的事情。”

触及核心，遥知道真琴一定想要说这件事，但他不明白，事到如今对方想要说什么，不是那晚已经说完所有想告诉他的话了吗？不是在之后就迅速拖黑了他的所有联络方式吗？不是已经有了新恋人快快乐乐地一起上课一起部活吗？有话想说的反而是他自己，也应当是他自己。

所以他没有理会真琴，小跑着下楼了：“那事我不想听。快点走吧，渚还等着呢。”

身后，真琴低低地唤遥的名字，回声很空洞，与苔藓的气味一同钻进他的心中。


	10. 第十章

在楼道耽误这一会，渚像发送飞镖一样嗖嗖嗖在line上又传来了数条他想吃的零食，具体到品牌及口味。最后，遥右手拎着鼓鼓囊囊的大号塑料袋，左臂抱住六听酒精饮品，从便利店内走出，外面雨雾蒙蒙，天色惨白，疾风吹拂。真琴为二人打伞。

在嘈杂的雨声风声中，他又一次开口：“……刚刚我说的那事，怎么说，对不起啊，遥。”

于是，真琴被遥狠狠瞪了，在那水蓝色的眸子中，他清晰地看见自己的身影。但他还是一鼓作气地说下去了：“我不知道遥是什么时候原谅我的——变得能够像以前一样对待我，但我总觉得，不好好道歉不行……”

在携着秋季寒意袭来的雨水中，遥的恼火终于被真琴回旋的道歉点着了。火焰熊熊燃烧，熔化了嫉妒凝结的硬块，化作另一种形态，那是最原始而粗糙的欲望，是一段爱情中，双方会采取的最下流又最有效的手段。遥从未预料到他会这样做，但那一刻仿若受召唤，自己飞蛾扑火式投入了内心的大火之中。

——在这滂沱的大雨中，他松开右手勾着的塑料袋，那袋子撞击地面时发出啪唧脆响，随后便被雨水砸得簌簌声不断。遥用空出的手抓紧真琴T恤的前襟，以免对方逃跑，然后如同昨夜那个预言梦一般，踮起脚，吻上了真琴的唇。

与梦中的触感不同，真琴的嘴唇凉而干燥，遥伸出舌头舔舐以抚平干燥的表皮及浅浅的沟壑。真琴好像完全僵住了，紧闭着嘴任遥动作。他的手无力地垂下，伞掉在了地上，愈加猛烈的雨直接大滴地落在二人身上、脸上、唇瓣之间。遥闭着眼睛，专心地用自己的唇而非双目去感受、去确认真琴的反应，当他感到自己全身被淋湿时，不禁狂喜起来。无论如何，他的目的达到了：他让真琴像他一样因求之不得而痛苦了，因那逝去的爱情而心碎了，他用接纳而非逃跑的方式完成了他对那个夜晚的复仇。但那怨恨不是针对真琴的，那怨恨是针对无可挽回的时间及缘分的，只是，他不得不让真琴变成直接的承载客体。

遥颤抖起来，不知是因为冷，还是因为兴奋。真琴没有推开他，真琴只是那么呆呆地站着，承受着他的吻，和他一同承受着上天挥洒下的冰冷暴雨。但遥的身体很温暖，那日只是被真琴轻轻触碰，他便浑身敏感脆弱，何况是嘴唇相接呢。他浑身发麻发软，既觉得从二人紧紧相连的那处源源不断地迸出火花，是他快乐的来源，又觉得自己像是风雨中一叶扁舟，若非紧紧抓住真琴的衣襟，而真琴又是那么坚如磐石，此刻他便要因此生从未经历过的感官刺激瘫软在地了。

啊，喜欢，我喜欢着真琴……如今，他终于可以在心中坦率地承认了，因为障碍被一扫而空，除了——

真琴有恋人了。

遥猛然睁开眼睛，松开了真琴，连连后退，早就抱不住的易拉罐终于也砸在地面上，那铝制罐与大地的每重重一击都在提醒遥，他成了卑鄙小人。因为是在岩鸢，因为只有他与真琴两个人，所以他得意忘形了。但这自贬式的卑鄙行径有着意外之后果。那由怜悯而生发的喜欢之情，在这一刻终于被从居高临下的地位挤下，让遥变得与真琴平等了，纯洁的恋爱心情，如藤蔓缠树般，开始攀附上他的心灵。

他站定脚步，透过重重的雨帘，观察着真琴的反应。世界上多数事情大可逃避以期解决，唯有真琴是不可如此对待的。

真琴好像在……哭。

遥会这么认为，是因为对方正像之前备考累了时那样、用双手覆盖住面孔，手指搭在眼睑上，真琴曾说，这是他用来暂时放空过负荷的大脑的方式，遥却认为，真琴更多的是想要掩饰学习压力带来的不良情绪，毕竟真琴的手掌大而宽，可以良好地遮挡住他自己的表情。现下，雨水恣意地从真琴的指缝间流出、划过手背及侧颌，他的肩膀一耸一耸的，喉结上下滑动。遥不禁想到，那其中或许混着泪水，就像一年多前的花火大会时那样，真琴又被他弄哭了。

但他该何去何从呢？或许真琴根本不想要看到他吧。

遥俯下身捡起那一袋带给渚的食物，又把散落在地面的易拉罐装进袋子里，似乎下一秒就会被撑破似的。雨还在下，毫无减弱的趋势，地面已经积了薄薄一层水了，每一滴雨珠落下都形成一个坑、连锁反应地溅起更多水花。遥此刻终于感觉到冷了，脑归脑，心归心，身体恢复了正常的感知，他颤抖着身体，牙齿打架、咯咯作响，又去远处捡起被风吹跑的伞，伞的内侧也被浇得湿漉漉的。

遥为二人撑起伞。他避免去看真琴的脸，否则他将又一次溃败、向后坠入愧疚编织的漩涡，但真琴的存在依旧透过空气传递过来了，比那日更加清晰。

真琴好温暖啊。

遥忍不住这么想了。随后，他便像每一次浮出水面、拽下泳帽那时的动作，用力甩了甩头发，把这个念头驱逐出脑海。

“……总之，我去把东西给渚，然后我们就回去吧？——我也有话想对真琴说，我会解释的。”遥突兀而艰难地开口，他发现自己的声音也因寒意在颤抖。

从海面吹来强劲的风，秋天快要到来了。

遥把真琴的手从脸上扒下来一只，把伞塞进那只手中。

真琴真的好温暖啊——又一次这么想了。雨伞遮蔽后更显阴翳的光线下，遥抬起双目，终于去观察了那热源输出者的表情。

啊啊，真琴不是在哭。

真琴在笑。

真琴往往以笑颜示人，这是他憨直乐天的个性的直接表现。此刻遥所看到的笑容却与往日不同，那是混杂了巨大的惊愕与仿若偷窃得来的欢欣的、扭曲而无法自抑的笑，同时，不时有长久累积的心酸与对无数已逝去的、无可更改的决定的悔意，无怪刚刚遥认为真琴是在抽泣。此刻，若是旁人来判断，必然会认为真琴此刻也发疯了，但遥能准确地判断出，在真琴那混杂了万般情绪的脸上，欣喜的情绪占了上风。

一个从未思考过的可能性，在遥的心中，像中学时的美术课上小组制作的长条卷轴般，缓缓地展开。

真琴这个骗子，大骗子！

遥听见真琴也微微颤抖着声音，也许是因为情绪排山倒海般上涌，而非寒冷，道：“遥……怎么、像梦一样……！”

见真琴如此表现，遥的内心如止水般透彻了：他和真琴是相互爱慕着的。

因此，他忍不住又想要亲吻对方了，那种美妙到仿佛在飞翔的感觉，如果是在了解了真琴的心意后再做一次的话，一定会陷入无尽的快乐中吧。遥伸出左手环住真琴的脖颈，正要再次双唇相贴时——

他被真琴推开了。

遥迷惑地睁大眼睛，不只是身体，心也坠入冰窖般寒冷。他误读了真琴的意思吗？还是说，这就是恋爱的真相呢，让他前一刻还在幸福之海中漂浮，后一刻便被卷入寒流、撞上冰山，是世上至喜悦又至痛苦的人类的相处模式。

但他仍旧不想要逃跑：“怎么了？真琴不想要亲我吗？”

真琴“扑哧”笑出了声，他好似恢复了正常，笑得很自然，八字眉柔软地耷拉下来：“不是！只是，怎么说都太突然了，我和遥还什么都没说清楚呢。一般来说，至少要先说‘请和我交往’才可以亲嘴吧。”

后知后觉地，遥终于脸红了，他开始为自己莽撞的一连串行为感到羞耻了。他偏过头去，不再看真琴了，但他感觉得到，真琴还在偷偷笑他。

二人挤在伞下，却又避免着肌肤接触，姿势扭曲地走回了渚家——主要是遥在闹别扭。渚似乎是听见了二人的脚步声，提前打开了门迎接，自然是被吓了一跳。渚垮着脸道歉：“抱歉啊，Mako-chan, Haru-chan, 我不知道台风就要来了……”

遥和真琴对视一眼，笑了起来，异口同声道：“我们也不知道。”

渚似乎认为二人淋成这副落魄样子是他的责任，真琴则丝毫没有解释的意图，看来渚对于二人之间的事情毫不知情。于是，遥顺势敲诈了渚家中一把沉甸甸的防风雨伞，又顺走了两件一次性雨衣，才向他告别。渚抱着一袋零食，颇为依依不舍：“Haru-chan! 等天晴了再来找我玩呀！路上小心~”

遥点头答应，却在心中向渚道歉：不行，我和真琴玩的事情比较紧要。

二人本想趁着雨势减弱这一会儿，骑车返回。手机上的气象软件提示，本来朝着中国的上海方向进攻的风球，像回旋镖一般在海面上甩出了一个大弯，已经穿过了对马海峡，气势汹汹地登陆了本州岛，但尚未抵达岩鸢。然而，海风却愈发猛迅起来了，就连在平地上向前骑行都极其痛苦，不仅仅是要用身体抵抗逆向吹拂的狂风，本身纤弱的雨滴因为风速的缘故、重重射向脸部的感觉也让人十分不快，视线变得模糊不清了。抵达一处起伏平缓的坡道时，遥和真琴一前一后跳下了单车。

“果然还是走回去吧？”真琴从包中掏出伞，把从渚那里借来的那把递给遥。

遥也这么想。在这种天气，即便是没有上锁的自行车，也不会有无聊之人骑走。二人撑开伞，向家的方向走去。

遥走在真琴前面，他是很想和真琴并排走的，甚至是共撑一把伞，他已经迫不及待地想要在疾风劲雨中告诉对方自己的心意了。然而，真琴应当是完全被他毫无理性的行为震惊了，还沉浸在失而复得的欢喜余韵中，一边傻笑着一边一脚踩进低洼处的水坑里，跟在遥身后。遥不用回头也能感受到，真琴的视线黏在他身上，也许本人没有什么特别的意图，只是在一成不变的熟悉街景中，需要把目光投向唯一活动着的人物而已。遥却突然害羞起来了，他想起自己今天穿了短裤，不知道真琴看见他为了减低阻力而仔细连根除毛、变得光溜溜的小腿会怎么想。

如果知道会发生这事，绝对会穿长裤的，就算被雨水搞得湿漉漉、皱成一团糊在腿上也没关系。


	11. 第十一章

二人在第一鸟居前分别，无论有什么话要说，先各自去洗个热水澡更为要紧。此刻，雨又渐渐大了起来，积水汇成小股、顺着台阶欢快地向下蹦跳，风也呼呼作响，也许只是更加靠近海边的缘故，总之，保持雨伞不被吹得整个翻转过去变得很困难了。遥目送真琴沿着石阶往下走，后者却像突然想起什么事情一样，又跑了上来：“遥，我能去你家吗？我妈看见我这样子，肯定止不住数落我，连不给弟弟妹妹做好榜样都说得出口，烦得很。”

若是在以前，遥绝对会在答应的同时，在内心想“难道我妈看见你这样就不会唸你吗”之类的反驳话语，但现在，他求之不得，但也没有把这种情绪表现在脸上，只点了点头，和真琴一同向上爬去。恋爱拔除了他性格中最不直率的一面。

门没有锁，遥大大方方地推开门，这也算是一家人一脉相承的一点。二人把伞丢在玄关的地面，进了屋，爬上二楼。水滴滴答答地甩在榻榻米上及木制楼梯上，但现在无暇顾及了。

遥注意到真琴一直露出犹豫的神情，他本以为对方是在担忧他父母看见二人的狼狈相会训斥一顿，但进了遥的房间，关上房门，遥在衣柜里翻出两条旧浴巾，反手甩出其中一条给真琴，又转身去床头柜内翻找内裤时，他发现真琴还是这副表情。

遥进了浴室，真琴没有跟进来，他终于明白那副不决神色的根源了。他打开门，探出头来喊真琴：“一起进来，你想感冒吗？”说完，他便虚掩浴室的门，先一步除去衣物，滑入了浴缸。

浴缸的水大约放到一半时，真琴推开门进来了，还穿着湿衣服，外面裹着浴巾。

也许真琴全部的勇气都贡献给去年夏天的那个夜晚了，因此即便现下二人只差临门一脚，真琴却如此畏畏缩缩的。但也许只是害羞呢？

“都在更衣室里看了那么多年了，我的裸体，现在却不敢看了？”遥在热水中舒展四肢，身心愉快，忍不住想要用言语欺负真琴，也算是挽回雨中失态的颜面。他凝视着真琴，真琴正在有些不情愿地慢慢脱下裤子，意识到了遥的目光，差点像生锈的机器人一般卡住了。

“Haru!”真琴颇为委屈地喊了一声，“别戏弄我了——说起来，你不是也不敢看我吗？”真琴露出被雨水浸湿的内裤，遥注意到那是毛发茂盛、鼓鼓囊囊的一包时，便涨红了脸转头盯着水面了。

遥想起中学他刚刚步入青春期那会儿的事情。他的小鸡鸡周围开始长出蜷曲的短短的毛，虽然通过校内的生理课程、知道这是正常现象，遥却忍不住在意起下身的变化，不仅仅是自己的，也有别人的，他需要这种方式来确认一切都在正轨上。于是，在游泳部的更衣室内，他假装头被运动服的圆形领口卡住了，借着衣服的掩护，偷偷观察了真琴的下体。原来，真琴不仅在身高上先于他起跑，那里也是一样，不仅仅是比他毛发浓密的问题，真琴的鸡鸡已经不需要用“小”这个字眼来形容，而是变得比超市冷柜内售卖的德国香肠还要粗了。当时，自己是怎么想的呢，好像是感受到了不甘心吧，毕竟一直以来，都暗暗地以真琴这个有些烦人的小弟弟的兄长身份自居，却莫名其妙地在各方面被超过了。只是，遥没想到，他会在成年后的某一日，用既羞又喜的目光看待真琴的那话儿。

“遥，我要先冲一下身体再进来吗？”真琴指的是在遥高校毕业后，浴室内加装的淋浴房，用透明的玻璃围住、在一角隔离出来。

“随你便。”遥意识到，也许接下来二人也没办法说起来话，而是直奔主题，因此更加害羞了，恨不得直接沉入水中，“浴缸的水很快就会凉掉。”

真琴好像被赦免了一般，开心地走过来，抬脚跨入浴缸，和遥面对面坐着：“那个小海豚，你还留着啊，我还以为你会扔掉。”他指的是在二人岩鸢SC第一日，自己让给遥的那个玩具。

“不经意间就留着了。”遥随口回答，他正在集中力气，把被真琴双腿夹着的他的左腿拔出来，真琴好像是无意间这么做的，在坐进浴缸时把一只脚挤进了遥微微分开的双腿之间，之后便合拢双脚，把遥的一条小腿牢牢固定住了，但观察他那微笑的表情，遥不禁怀疑真琴是在为之前的事情进行幼稚的还击。

与遥光洁的腿部呈鲜明的对比，真琴的小腿与他的下身一样、被弯曲的体毛覆盖着，说起来，真琴直到上大学之前似乎都对比常人厚重的体毛而偷偷烦恼着，遥想不起来对方穿短式或三角式泳裤的姿态。而此刻，他正比任何人都鲜明地感受到了这一点，他毫无遮盖物的肌肤被那些毛发摩擦着，有些瘙痒，但若考虑到对面是全身赤裸的真琴的话，这不值一提的瘙痒感转化成了令他汗毛倒竖的刺痛，刺激着他的神经，令他认知到，他自己正张开着腿、在喜欢的人面前暴露着性器这件事。随即，刺痛感便消失了，瘙痒感席卷而来，钻入他的肌肤，直冲向下腹。

遥勃起了。

他终于可以确认，真琴就是故意作弄他的。因为真琴在水中伸出手，撸了他的阴茎一把。

遥“唔”地闷哼一声，反射性地挺起腰。因为先前一直情绪消沉，他大概有三个月没有自慰过了，都是任由积存的精液在睡着时流掉，故而本身就敏感得要命。何况，真琴的手比他的更大而宽厚，裹挟着高于体温的水流刺激他的龟头，带来的全新体验让他更加兴奋。

但真琴就此收回手，有些轻佻地向遥脸上撩了一捧水：“你想说的话，现在说吧。”

遥有些被弄糊涂了，真琴突然散发出的危险气息，和刚刚露出犹豫表情的、委屈地请求自己停止用言语调戏他的那个真琴，好像完全是两个人。不仅如此，他的小腿还被真琴牢牢夹着，鸡鸡硬梆梆地贴在小腹上，他能说什么？

“我……我喜欢真琴。”遥羞红了脸，终于成功告白，某种意义上来说，全裸着向同样是裸体的真琴告白，此事难度高过去年真琴对他的绝望告白。

真琴像摸小狗一样，用湿漉漉的手抚摸了遥的头发，遥简直以为自己要被夸奖“good boy”了，不禁有些恼了，真琴的行动轨迹完全脱离了他的预期，最可笑的是，他发现自己已经开始因这样的真琴心跳不停了，忍不住想要说更多话来讨好对方：“我喜欢真琴，我想和真琴谈恋爱。请和我交往吧。”他像小学生那样笨拙地表达着自己的情感，为词汇的无力而难过不已。

“就这些吗？”

遥本以为真琴会欣然应允，不料对方却露出失望的神色。

他哪里做错了？遥不解，急得像条追着自己尾巴转圈圈的小狗。

幸好，真琴没有放任他苦思，又问：“什么时候开始的？”

是在问遥何时喜欢上他的事情，毕竟，一年之前，遥用残忍的方式甩下了说谎的他，一年之后，却主动吻了他，如果这是什么可笑又甜美的梦的话，遥的回答一定能够让他及时清醒。

“……昨天，不，就今天早上，我做梦了。梦里，我亲了你。不对……！我也不知道，不知不觉，好像就喜欢上真琴了。”遥呆呆地坦承道，脸慢慢地红了。

闻言，真琴像是被什么东西释放了一般，身体向浴缸内下滑了点，两条腿放松，连带着释放了遥：“那就好。”接着，他便向前倾身，伸手托住遥的后脑，“来接吻吧。”语调很温柔，遥只听声音便已像是被羽毛刷过心尖，他感觉到，自己刚刚的回答不知为何让真琴恢复了正常。

真琴的吻像是他的话一般，温柔地进攻着。他先是放任遥像之前一般，用舌头舔湿了他的嘴唇，才张开口，伸出自己的舌头，勾着遥的舌头在空中纠缠。仅仅是这样，遥便兴奋极了，浑身颤抖着向前倒去，于是真琴顺势向后仰倒，亲吻不停的同时引导着遥变换体位，变成了张开双腿跪在浴缸中、上身趴在他胸膛的姿势。遥主动张大嘴，邀请真琴的舌头进入自己的口腔，真琴毫无犹豫，力道强劲地舔过他柔软的粘膜，接着又挑逗起遥的舌头，用舌尖下流地拨弄着，又模仿着性器进出的样子，前后摩擦着舌面及上颚。

遥舒服得找不到东南西北，随着真琴的动作以及内心的动物性，胡乱地动着舌头，张开着的腿间、那竖起的阴茎在真琴的腹肌上摩擦着，偶尔向下撞去，和真琴也已经硬起的性器相互毫无重点地抚慰。因为遥扭动屁股的动作太大，浴缸中的水溅出了大半，地面一片狼藉。

浴室外的走廊上，传来脚步声，似乎是父母在讨论植根于第一鸟居之上的、那棵粗壮的松树有没有可能承不住台风，倒蹋下来砸到自家房顶这样的无稽之谈，但遥却敏锐地在话语间捕捉到自己和真琴的名字，从情欲的泥潭中清醒过来了。

“我和真琴在……啊！在浴室。”他朝外喊了一句，话说到一半，真琴突然伸手触摸了他的乳头，他便没压抑住呻吟，叫出声了——他不知道自己的乳首也会变成敏感地带。所幸隔着房门，父母应当听不太真切。

真琴像开发了新大陆一般，开始用指尖逗弄他的乳头，遥却突然没有了做这事的心思，拽下对方作乱的手，起身跨出了浴缸，去淋浴房内冲洗了身体，用浴巾裹着、抓起内裤，离开了浴室。

一切都太迅速，以至于他差点忘记了最重要的一件事情，但真琴娴熟的吻技提醒了他：

真琴和夏菜子到底是怎么回事？是在交往吗？


	12. 第十二章

遥擦干了身体，换上家居服，躺倒在床上。等了一会，真琴也没回来，他又感到寒气袭来——刚刚的热水澡与情热带来的暖意似乎没有停留太久，便缩进了被子里。很快，他周身变得温暖起来，并且昏昏欲睡。不过不到一日之间，他的情感便如同平底锅中翻滚的炒饭，上下颠簸个不停，似乎看不到归宿。原来，就算是和真琴恋爱，也会变得这样乱七八糟的吗……

正这么思索着要坠入睡梦中时，真琴终于回来了。他走路姿势有些奇怪，用浴巾围在腰间遮挡。

遥被被窝中散发出的热气熏得晕晕乎乎的，翻过身来，把双手伸出来放在空气中晾着：“你好慢。”

真琴有些尴尬地摸摸鼻子：“遥的内裤太小了，不知道该穿着、还是干脆裸着出来，就耽误了一会。”

遥眯起眼睛，问：“你刚刚撸了一发才出来的吧。”

借口被戳穿，真琴显得更尴尬了，耳朵尖红了，他赶紧用浴巾包裹住头部，假装认真地擦起了头发：“啊……是。”

遥的心情不仅变得愉快起来了，他只想要被喜欢这种感情本身引导着前往他未曾探索过的世界，却不想被真琴夺去主导权，任对方使唤，刚刚在浴缸内发生的那一切，虽然还没有搞清楚究竟是怎么回事，但他不想再次经历了。

趁着真琴在衣柜里拣选合身衣物的当口，遥发问了：“所以，你和那个女人是怎么回事。”

话甫出口，遥便意识到，自己又一次被妒意牵引着、向错误的方向航行了。

真琴很明显理解遥那不礼貌的代称是在指谁，躬着腰僵住了。

见此状，嫉妒之海澎湃激昂地反流回遥的心中了，并又一次给予了他勇气：“你们两个，在交往吗？”

“没有！”真琴激烈地转过身否认，动作过大，手肘“咚”地撞在了柜门上，皮肤瞬间便红了一块，但他似乎丝毫不感到痛，只直着身体、接受遥投来的尖锐目光的扫射。

遥审视着真琴的表情，从那张直率的脸上，他读不出欺骗：“我知道了。你过来吧。”

真琴却为了个人的名誉、及二人还未展开的恋爱，仍停留在原地，因情绪激动而红了脸，语调上却又是示弱的意思：“遥……我和Ando-san真的没有什么，她把我当作无偿劳动力——”

因为是好好先生所以被学校里的前辈使唤，确实是真琴会遭遇的困境。他被遥打断了：“别说那个女人的事情了。”遥将被子向下拉，开襟家居服没有系扣子，他露出自己被暖融融的气息蒸腾得红彤彤的乳首，大方地诱惑着真琴，“你不想继续刚刚的事情吗？”

——在这个狭小的、只属于我们二人的空间内，共同怀着想要完全被对方拥有的心情，来做最亲密的、最激烈的、最愉快的事情吧。他人闲话多、不识金鳞如何，外面疾风骤雨、黑夜将至又如何，未来渺茫一片、不知何去何从又如何！此时此刻，对于遥来说，世间万物都比不上他那颗初尝恋爱便义无反顾的心，以及被红绳缠绕的另一端的真琴。真琴给予他欢愉，将一切烦忧都屏蔽在外，因此，真琴不仅仅是一介施加者，而是源头了——他是欢愉的化身，于是，他也相应地拥有了新身份，即是为遥带来痛苦的使者，但遥必定是对此也甘之如饴的。遥全身心迎接着恋爱的浪潮扑打，毫无惶恐。

两人水声啧啧地接着吻。窗外，暴雨一泄如注，怒风摇晃着紧闭的窗户。遥睁开眼睛，看见玻璃似乎在轻轻摇晃，不由得产生了莫名的孤独感，因此，他更加用力地拥抱了真琴。

真琴因此被鼓舞，双手捧住遥的脸颊，开始毫无章法地撒下亲吻。遥感到真琴每“Chu~”一下，那处便被激活了，他的额头、鬓角、眼睑、鼻尖，都各自拥有了记忆，准确录入着恋人用唇触碰到的位置，电流乱窜着，分不清起点及终点，只像平缓的春日的波涛，将他慢慢送上高峰。

他将手伸进被子之下，在混乱的黑暗中向下拉扯着短裤及内裤，里面暖烘烘的，他一边将自己脱得光溜溜的，一边难耐地下意识扭动着腰，隔着薄薄的夏被，抵着真琴的大腿肌肉蹭着性器。真琴放任遥撒娇般的行为，在他嘴上重重亲了一口，顺着脖颈向下，用唇瓣擦过喉结及锁骨，将遥挺起的胸膛上的乳珠卷入口中。

舌苔刮过乳晕，打着转挑逗还软乎乎的乳首。遥声调极高地哼鸣出声，手掌无力地推阻着真琴毛茸茸的脑袋。事到如今，这完全不可能由往日的他发出的呻吟声，终于让遥意识到，他正像个女孩子一样，被恋爱对象叼着乳头玩弄，社会规训形成的、性别及取向的冰山，事到如今才晃晃悠悠地浮上水面。

Homo什么的，gay什么的，原来是这样啊……但那除了给我与真琴加上标签以外，还有什么别的意义呢。

毋宁说，意识到自己正在性爱中扮演着男性不常见的角色，使遥变得更加兴奋了。他这一具身体，毫无疑问地拥有着男性的器具，却又反道行之，以女性的方式接受着恋人的爱，而只要他想，他便可以主动而非被动地接纳对方。无论何种姿态，真琴都会像遥全盘接受自己的身体一般、接受着遥。

因此，遥丝毫不收敛那放荡的叫声，随着真琴舌头扫动频率的提高，像是要哭出来一般带着鼻音绵绵呻吟着。但真琴捂住了他的嘴，恋恋不舍地松开已经被吸得湿淋淋的肿大乳首：“遥，声音轻一点，叔叔阿姨还在家呢。”

如果父母能够听见、并意识到那叫声是出自亲生儿子之口，一定会为自己的淫乱而吃惊，但真琴不懂的是，遥并不在乎父母如何看待自己。尽管如此，遥还是乖乖点头，用双手捂住了嘴。

真琴很满意，撩开了凌乱的被子，向重点区域进攻了。遥那褪了一半、还挂在脚踝处的内裤，以及他已经硬到流出前液的阴茎，暴露在天光之下。完全脱离被子的覆盖才发觉，原来是这样的寒冷，遥不自主打了个颤，阴茎却因为低温的刺激，变得更加膨大了，紧贴在他的小腹上。

真琴用手掌摩擦遥的龟头，沾了流在大腿根及腹部的透明液体，扒开遥的臀缝，向着肛门毫不迟疑地戳入了一根手指。

遥本因为最敏感的区域被触碰，爽得即便捂住口鼻也漏出啊啊的呻吟，大腿痉挛起来。却被突如其来的插入吓到，僵直了身体，括约肌也紧缩，牢牢含住了真琴的食指。

“不行……好奇怪，你拔出去。”遥扭着屁股挣扎，却被真琴捉住肩膀，无法向上蹭着床单逃走了。

真琴垂着眼睛，仔细观察着手指插入的地方，很为难的样子：“但是，不好好扩张的话，我进不去呀，遥也会受伤的。”

骗人的吧，进不来的，怎么可能进得来呢？遥撑起上身，伸手去剥真琴还好好地穿着的平角内裤，很明显尺寸不合适，裤脚紧紧绷在真琴鼓起肌肉的大腿上，更不用说被柔软布料兜住的那一坨了。真琴直起身，方便遥帮他脱下内裤，他自己则动作不停，向遥的直肠深处戳着手指，又软又热的皱褶层层叠叠地吸附上来。

遥无暇顾及自己下身，目瞪口呆地看着从内裤中跳出的真琴的阴茎，那是和主人温柔的脸孔不符合的、用尺寸彰显着侵略意味的性器。之前在浴室内，真琴只是半勃，何况隔着水，遥看不真切，只觉得真琴的鸡鸡根部怎么很粗，从龟头往后，是一个锥形的走势，和自己直上直下的一根比起来，显出些憨头憨脑的可爱来；现在，他才发现自己错得离谱，完全勃起的真琴的阴茎，毫无疑问是与可爱这个词无关的。那是从茶色毛丛之间竖起的一把剑，将会把他牢牢地串在上面。

在遥欣赏真琴的性器时，真琴趁他不备，插入了第二根手指，问他：“遥很喜欢我的鸡鸡？在浴室时就盯着看了。”

遥无可奉告，红着脸倒回床上，别过脸去闭上眼，不再看了。真琴似乎很开心，开始一边扩张后穴，一边为遥手淫。遥感觉自己正在黑暗的海水中浮沉，真琴的双手变成了唯二的支点，那宽阔的手掌包裹住他的阴茎，上下套弄，一会又就着尿道口流出的前列腺液，摩挲他的龟头，海上闪电的光照亮半侧天空，遥的脑内空白一片，除了剧烈的想要射精的欲望，别无其他。他用手揉弄着乳首，试图让高潮提前到来，但真琴果然是知晓着针对他的魔法的，他自己怎么刮搔、拨动那两点，都没有什么强烈的快感。

遥只好把手向下伸，去摸自己的阴茎，真琴此刻两手都在他的肛门处活动，像是要撬开什么东西一般，各塞入了两根手指向外侧拉着括约肌，遥觉得，他的身体正在被真琴开发着，但这么不小心的动作，距离崩坏也只有一步之遥吧。

不过，如果身体就这样变得奇怪的话，真琴作为始作俑者，必然是世界上唯一一个能接纳自己的人了，这样也不坏。

真琴深吸一口气，好像参加接力比赛前那样紧张，抽出了手指，遥暗暗用力缩了一下肛门，发现已经有些合不上了。他的腿被真琴拉得更开，向上身折去，真琴仿佛征询遥意见一般道：“遥，我进来了喔。”

事到如今，我也不可能说“不”吧。遥这么想着，伸手抱住了腿弯。真琴用手扶着阴茎慢慢地插入了，遥感到他的后穴被慢慢撑开，接着一个圆乎乎的东西率先进来了，他痛得“呃——”一声惨叫，脸色发白，阴茎也软下去了。

真琴只推进了龟头，便被卡住了，一是因为遥因为疼痛绷紧了臀部，二是因为用二人流出的那点可怜的前液作润滑的确不够。他进退两难，急得开始出汗。遥也很不舒服，大口喘着气，试图缓解肛口被迫张大到极限的疼痛感：“嘶——啊！都……说了不行的。”

真琴不知所措，跪在床上保持着二人下身相连的姿势，遥用脚蹬恋人汗湿的肩膀，有些滑溜溜的：“你先……啊，先出去呀，好痛。”真琴像是做错事一般点点头，向外慢慢抽出阴茎。遥重重呼吸，感到真琴完全脱离了他的身体，便翻了个身，向前爬去，在床头柜中翻出一瓶宣称“高保湿”的身体乳，丢给真琴：“用这个润滑会好一点。”

真琴本以为遥不想和他做了，正耷拉着眉毛像小学生一样缩着肩膀，仍旧跪在床上，被遥扔过来的瓶子砸了个正着，却毫不生气，扬起脸笑了：“嗯！我会加油的！”

遥虽然屁股还痛着，也忍不住笑了：“你是笨蛋吗。”

身体乳如宣传词一般，果然水分充沛，真琴用手指沾了白色的滑腻乳液，仔细地在遥的直肠内涂抹，蹭在肛门和屁股上的，就好像已经被他射出的精液弄脏了身体一般，真琴忍不住生发出很多下流想法，用力抿着嘴。他又将自己仍旧精神的阴茎也抹上一层乳液。

这次，终于可以畅通无阻地进出了。二人仍旧以面对面的传教士体位做。真琴插入了一半时，遥便感觉肚子满满的，真琴的阴茎上那鼓起的血管在随着心脏跳动，咕咚咕咚的响声通过肠壁传递给了遥——恋人的一部分正鲜活地存在于他身体内，仅仅是这个认知，便使遥又重新勃起了，他啊啊地小声呻吟着，故意缩紧肛门，想把这种满溢的感觉反过来传递给真琴。

真琴却打了他的屁股，道：“放松。”

“不是已经……呀……已经全都插进来了吗……？”遥调整着呼吸，断断续续地反问。

闻言，真琴身体力行，一鼓作气地把阴茎全部塞入。遥像脱水的鱼一般，高高挺起了胸腹，张嘴呻吟，真琴本以为又需要去捂遥的嘴了，不料，遥因为刺激过于强烈，没能发出实在的叫声，只用气音抱怨道：“太深了……啊……真琴，太深了……！”但这话无法阻止业已开始抽插的真琴，他作为货真价实的处男，性器有生以来第一次被这样温暖、紧密、湿滑的地方吸吮住，登时抛开一切理性，大开大合地挺起腰来。

遥此刻才明白，原来他不是和真琴共同浸在情欲之海中。

——真琴本身就是那片海，遥是毫无保护措施、徒手下海的勇者，因此被漩涡拖住了身体，一波又一波的浪打来，使他除了选择享受别无他法。尽管，生理上遥没有什么快感，只是单纯地容纳着真琴进出的阴茎，感受到肛周的皮肤被真琴粗硬的体毛来回扎痛而已，但心理上他却极其餍足，他半睁着眼睛，看到真琴被汗水糊得乱七八糟的额发，太阳穴上鼓起的青筋，红扑扑的脸颊，上下滚动的喉结，以及握住自己脚踝的、紧绷的手臂上的肌肉——他成功地将快感回馈给了恋人；大海接受了他，他驯服了大海。

最后，真琴拔出滑腻腻的下体，牵引着遥的手，两人的手合握着两条阴茎，套弄片刻后射了出来。其间，两人终于又开始接吻，涎水从嘴角流下，滴在已经一片狼藉的、二人的身上及床上。


	13. 第十三章

遥陷入了此生仅此一次的、狂热的初恋之中。

从前，他总认为，与世间万物建立过多联系必定是不可能且会惹来意外之灾的，但如今，不如说他渴望去接触世界了。这不是因为他本身的个性发生了天翻地覆的转变，而是因为拥有了真琴。真琴比他更擅长对付这个世界，因此一种不能落后于恋人的焦躁感油然而生，同时，真琴又不仅仅是他与他人之间的纽带了——如果一味依赖真琴的话，那已经使用了十多年的纽带总有一日会断掉的；真琴像涓涓细流一般，为他输送着独自立于世间的勇气，虽然这也可以被视为一种新形态的依赖，但遥对于现状已经满足了。

毕竟，他没有那么多的心思可供分配在自我进步上，当下的要紧事还是和真琴恋爱。经过身体上的交缠后，他虽然依旧渴望着与真琴亲吻、触碰身体、被进入，却不仅仅满足于肉体的刺激了，他还想要仿照最庸俗的普罗恋爱，和真琴整日无所事事地腻在一起——不如说，这只是恢复到了他和真琴刚刚去东京时那四个月时的相处状态，那时，两人初来乍到，对于除各自校园外的所有地方都感到陌生又好奇，却经常被复杂的交通系统弄得晕头转向的，于是周末经常互相拜访对方的公寓，却没有做什么实质性的事情。但现下的心情，断然与那时不同了。

真琴也察觉了这一点，他发现遥那张鲜少有大幅表情的清丽面孔，由内而外散发着熠熠生机，仿若在即将来临的秋日里常青的柏树一般，这活力也反过来感染了真琴，让他抛却了离开东京前发生的不快之事，不对遥提哪怕一句，亦毫无保留地投身恋情之中。

台风在那日深夜过境岩鸢。晚饭过后，遥告知父母，他今夜将留宿真琴家，又说了二人开始交往的事情，父母好像吃惊极了，毫无掩饰地来回交换眼色，但完全说不出什么有力的话来，最后只让遥准备好安全套。遥便把这种叮嘱当作默许，上楼将弄脏了的床单及被子撤下，准备待天气放晴再清洗，简单收拾了必需品便撑着伞离开了家。

真琴的母亲为他开了门，像是欢迎自己另一个儿子一般给予了他拥抱。说起来，大约也有一年多没有见过真琴的家人了，虽然以前也受到热情款待，但总有种对待外人的生疏距离感存在。现在，真琴应当在刚刚踏入家门时就向全家人宣布了他的新恋情了吧，因此，他的家人们看待遥的方式发生了改变。遥却没有适应他的新身份——毕竟，真琴早在中学时期就向亲人们出柜了，而遥只在两三天前开始明白喜欢这件事究竟为何，他有些羞赧地低下头行礼：“伯母，打扰了。”

真琴的母亲也长着八字眉，她扬起眉毛笑了，摆着手道：“啊呀，Haru-chan, 说什么客套话呢，快点进屋吧。”

啊，真琴在家一定还在偷偷叫我Haru-chan.

但遥还是觉得很不好意思。不知道真琴的母亲对于二人的事情知晓到哪种地步呢，真琴应该不会把冒冒失失对自己告白而被甩了这件事也说了吧，不过，如果真琴真的因此向父母诉苦过，遥倒不会感到惊诧。总之，因为过于在意真琴的至亲如何看待自己，遥浑身不自在起来。所幸，真琴从楼上下来解救他了，他先是好声好气地把母亲哄去客厅，才折回来揽着遥返回自己的房间。

莲和兰正趴在她们哥哥的床边聚精会神地做手工，应当是小学校的暑期作业，遥隐约想起自己似乎在四五年级的夏天也做过类似的作品，好像真琴那份的胶水也全是他帮手粘的。两个小家伙闻声抬起头来，见是遥，顿时把剪刀和针线丢在地板上，飞奔着冲过来抱住了遥的腰不撒手，遥那处下午时被折了很久，肌肉酸痛着，但又不能拂了小孩子们的激动心情，只好一手一个地抚摸着头顶。

“小遥哥哥！”

“好久没来和我们玩了呢遥哥哥！”

兰和莲抱怨连连。

“抱歉抱歉，上大学比较忙。”遥苦笑，总不能说其实一部分是你们哥哥的错。

真琴从门边挤进来，像拎小鸡一样把弟弟妹妹拉开了：“别缠着小遥哥哥啦你们俩，做完坐垫就去睡觉。”

莲乖乖做回床边继续做针线活了，兰却仰起头来嘟着嘴求助：“哥哥！很难呀，我想让小遥哥哥帮我。”

真琴似乎不太情愿，但又不能和自己的妹妹抢夺遥，正为难时，遥却点头了：“可以啊。在做什么？”

兰终于松开还捏着遥的衣角的手，开心地跳起“耶——”地喊了一声，拉着遥的手坐到床边：“神社里有只母猫快生宝宝了，想做个窝。”

遥想起中学时真琴想养makko的事情，如果一只狗都不行的话，一群猫就更没有可能养在家里了，应该只是放在神社内的什么角落吧。

兰把已经穿好的针线交给遥：“我会缝的，只是，如果塞了棉花进去的话，我就不知道该怎么办了。”遥拿过已经剪裁好的深红色带碎花图案及蕾丝的棉布，兰应当是想给小猫做一个可以趴着休憩的圆形软垫，但没有考虑到缝合时需要留出的余裕、及塞入棉花后造成的厚度差别，遥向兰指出了问题，兰双手托腮张大嘴，显得很懊悔。所幸，同样的布料还有剩余，遥裁剪了长方形的一条下来，以缝在两片垫面之间提供厚度，也能够填入更多棉花。

遥教兰如何在内侧藏住针脚和布料不平整的边缘，莲也凑过来听了。这时，靠在门边的真琴闪出去了，听脚步声似乎没有走远。遥在意起来，匆匆为兰起了几针，便也跟出去了。

刚刚踏入黑暗，他便被真琴抱了个满怀。下午残存的情欲火焰又被勾起，遥用手摩挲着真琴的后脑，在黑暗中试图吻上对方的嘴，却没能成功，他撞在了真琴的鼻尖上。真琴很明显地发出声音嘲笑他了，遥对此感到很不悦，他还没有搞清楚恋人娴熟的亲吻技巧从何习得——总不至于是天赋异禀，但使他更感到不开心的，是真琴对他求欢的方式投来了可怜的视线：真琴托住他的下巴，准确地用舌尖舔上了他的下唇，卷入口腔内吮吸着。

真琴似乎只是想要和遥独处一会，亲了片刻便放开了：“刚才看你做针线活的样子，就想亲你想得不得了。”

什么啊，完全不懂真琴兴奋的原因。虽然这么想了，遥依旧抱着真琴没有松开手，两人静静在黑暗中感受着对方肌肤散发出的温热气息，毫无疲倦的雨撞击房檐的响声传来，现在，外面应该相当冷清吧，同时感受到穿过紧闭的窗户、不存在的穿堂风的二人，不禁颤抖了身体，为将要逝去的夏日送上比往年更大的惋惜之情：这恋情应当随着夏日第一缕炎热的风一同掀起风暴才像样。

兰的声音从屋内传来：“哥哥——！小遥哥哥——！”

两人分开，装作无事发生过，先后进屋。兰像运动会时挥舞旗帜一般挥舞着红色的小口袋：“我就快做好了！”

确实，接下来只要在那小口袋里塞入棉花，再封口就算完工了，但最后收针的地方，遥大概也得帮手。

真琴却没给兰这个机会，压低声音装出生气的样子：“明天再做，今天很晚了，小孩子太晚睡会不长个子的。”

莲正在收拾材料，仰起脸来笑嘻嘻地问：“哥哥等不及要和遥哥哥亲亲了吗？”遥目瞪口呆，不知作何反应时，兰也煽风点火了，“莲！不要说出来啊，小遥哥哥会害羞的。”

结果是两人先后被真琴一把扛起，直接送去了各自的卧房。

真琴和遥裹在同一条薄被内，先后入眠。

遥又做梦了。

这次的梦和真琴无关，只和他自己有关。他梦见自己忘记了如何游自由泳。发令枪响了，看台上面孔模糊的无数双眼睛看着他，他不得不跳入水中，起跳姿势完美无缺，之后他便可怜地沉入了池底，有人将他捞了上来，他定睛一看，却发现是椎名旭和怜，那两人一边将他向岸上拖动，一边回过头来嘲笑遥。

遥又一次在凌晨惊醒，唯一不同的是，这次身边有趴着身体呼呼大睡的真琴，他的恋人真琴。但恋人都没能将他从噩梦的陈列室中拯救出来，他依旧独自一人，面对着自己大脑深处潜藏的恐惧与痛苦。

他早该意识到这一点的。世上并非所有伤口都能被恋爱治愈抚平，因为并非所有事物都可由他人分担，纵使他和真琴的关系一变再变，总有些事情他无法让真琴知晓。总之，遥不得不再次转过身、以包含着他那颗因爱而鲜活的心脏的胸膛迎击现实了，他只能祈祷，在他倒下后，死状不会过于凄惨。

真琴不知何时也醒来了，用疲惫的声音问他：“遥，怎么了？”在拉紧了窗帘的雨夜，遥不知道对方是如何准确地感知到他正清醒着的。

“没事，睡吧。”遥不准备说发生了什么。何况，就算要说，何必是今夜呢？就让我们两人的爱之美梦稍微做长久一些吧……

悉悉簌簌的声音传来，原来是真琴调整了姿势，把遥拉向他的怀抱，像安慰小孩一般轻轻拍着遥的脊背——应当是以前哄弟弟妹妹时遗留下的习惯，他含糊不清地重复遥的话：“……那就睡吧。”

遥本因那个梦，整个人吓得都很清醒，是想像以往一般，溜出房间自己放空呆一会再回来的——这个做法可以说是既好又坏，好的是他不会在白天再思考梦境的涵义了，坏的是，返回房间后他总是很难再次入眠。然而，真琴像树熊攀桉树一般，双手挂在他的脖子上，大腿挂在他的腰臀处，他跑不掉了，只好闭上眼，听着真琴的鼻息，再次坠入梦中。

也许是时间间隔太短的缘故，在今夜第二个梦里，他依旧在那个赛场，正仰面躺着咳出吸入呼吸道的水，田垣教练从看台跑过来，却不是为了关心他的身体状况，而是让他赶紧去准备下一个项目。遥站起身，晕头转向地走了两步，便失足坠入了池中，与刚刚不同的是，池水竟像温泉水一般滚烫，遥浑身刺痛，奋力挣扎——

“遥？遥！醒醒！你是不是发热了？”

是真琴的声音。

遥想要像以往一样，从噩梦中顺利脱身，却觉得眼睛像被胶水糊住了。他将手重重甩到脸上，想扒开眼睑，却感受到了从自己口腔中呼出的气息。

好烫。

——遥因为淋雨，再加上之前累积的精神压力，彻彻底底地发起了39度的高烧。他前所未有地，痛恨起自己不成器的身体来了。明明应当和真琴在仅剩的几日假期里，去山中、去海边、去渚的家中牵着手炫耀一番的……。


	14. 第十四章

一周的假期转瞬即逝，二人怀着相似又相异的心情，一同坐上返回东京的巴士。

遥不情愿返回东京的心情减退了一些，如果是他仍旧是孤身一人的话，那断然是会拖到开学那日才离乡的，然而，如果有真琴在的话，他一定是要追随着对方的，哪怕回去之后，不能常常见面也无所谓——真琴仍要去做实习，他则要为了Intercollegiate大会训练——但，仅仅是自己应当与恋人共处东京这个繁华又寂寞的大都市这一认知，就足以成为他返回一切烦忧的理由。

两人坐在相连的座位上，遥靠近窗边那一侧。时间接近七点，地平线只余淡淡的血红色霞光，和海蓝色的天空很好地融合了，昏暗天色下，房屋、树木、桥、道路、田野，一切都变得模糊不清，只能大略看出轮廓，遥想到源起的那个噩梦，他已经不再为此惊惧了，便阖上窗帘，转身靠在真琴的肩膀上睡着了。大病初愈，他的头仍然有着溺水般的眩晕感。

十点多时，遥惊醒，正捂着狂跳的心回想梦境内容时，真琴饱含担忧的声音传来：“遥，不舒服？”遥不知道自己面色发白，正是这副模样令真琴如此担忧，随口答道：“没什么。”

“真的吗？”真琴明显没有接受他的回答，掀起他的刘海，用指腹拭去脑门上缀着的虚汗，又用手背试了试温度，“是不是还没完全退烧呢……”

“啊，确实。”虽然已经痊愈了，但让真琴认为他的反常表现是由于发烧、而非他试图隐藏的心病，显然前者好得多，因此遥毫无犹豫地撒谎了，从包中掏出Tylenol就着水吞服，故意展示。

真琴没有被完全说服，仍旧蹙着眉盯着遥，遥便捉住真琴的手，在手腕内侧湿漉漉地重重亲了一口，他的男友终于害羞了，捂脸倒回座位，不再追着他问东问西了。

遥又趴回真琴的肩膀上，两人的手在两条大腿及座椅构成的狭小空间内嬉戏了一会，最后自然变成十指交缠的情态。真琴见无人注意，便就此姿势拉过遥的手，仔细地亲吻了每一个指尖。

……如果这趟车能永远地开下去，该有多好呢，遥用空出的另一只手调低头顶阅读灯的亮度，这么想道。

抵达东京这日虽是星期六，遥上午仍有训练，便在车站和真琴匆匆分别了。二人乘坐不同的地铁线路，遥拖着行李箱，快要走到入站的下行自动扶梯时，回望了他和真琴分开时那处——

穿越上班族因汗湿而微微凌乱的发丝，穿越老夫妻那从草帽间伸出的银灰头顶，穿越追逐嬉闹的孩童们高高扬起的一双双小手，遥的双目在世界上最为繁忙的车站内地下铁换乘的大厅中，掠过无数颗人头，一眼就看见了真琴。他本没料到真琴仍站在原地目送着他离去，停下了脚步。

真琴却很开心，大约是也没期待遥会回过身来——是意外之喜。他本来半撑在行李箱拉杆上的身体立即站直了，绽开笑容露出洁白的上牙，伸长右臂再次向遥挥手道别，还用夸张的口型无声地说着什么，遥眯起双眼辨别了一下，真琴似乎是在说“拜——拜——”。遥感到滚烫的血液在向面部上涌，他好像又要发烧了，只好也举起手向真琴的方向挥了挥，用同样的方式无声地回应：“笨——蛋——”

太傻了，真琴实在是太傻了，但因为这样的真琴而突然脸红脑热的自己又是怎么回事呢！因此，遥既是在回应真琴，也是在评论同样变得傻乎乎的他自己。

但真琴没有戴眼镜：他只影影绰绰地捕捉到了遥摆动幅度不大的手臂动作，却看不清恋人说了什么，但总之不会是什么坏话，于是他欢天喜地地再次用口型回应了。

遥不知道为什么和真琴告别会变得这么艰难又拖拖拉拉的，放在以前的话，两个人只是普通地招招手便分开了。匆匆行过的人擦过他的手臂、身体，一个蹒跚学步的小宝宝的头还险些撞在他的箱子一角上，遥不得不向前走了，他一边向那位气得柳眉上竖的年轻母亲连连道歉，一边又忍不住扭过头去看真琴。

被无数知晓自己奔赴的终点在何处的陌生人散发出的气息压迫着，遥踏上自动扶梯，于是，真琴被铺有米黄色瓷砖的墙壁遮住了。像被食物吸引的蚁群一般、密集的人群自然地接续着汇入自动扶梯，遥失落起来，丧失自主权的感觉在东京又自然地席卷归来，生活像是一只很难捉住的飞蛾——他感到自己仿佛被迫与真琴分离了，尽管，他终究是要去学校训练的。

虽然没有看清楚，但遥认为真琴后来向他静静呼唤的那个词是“喜——欢——”，这么一想，他竟然开始为男友那傻气十足的行为心酸了。

列车向前行驶。

他没有迟到。遥纵身跃入泳池时，才零零散散来了几个人，这或许是个好兆头，他也不清楚，但撞击水面的感觉，使他终于挣脱了情绪低潮。

遥已经将近一个星期没有游泳了，在他的人生中，这是很长的间隔了。水一如既往包裹了他的身体，他试着伸出手臂，却没有感到什么阻滞，顺利地切开一条缝隙，向前滑行了。遥惊诧了，但他无暇思考原因：和水顺利融为一体的清爽感，他已经很久没有体验到了，因此全情投入了感知自己的身体动作、以及快速擦过身侧的水流之中。

快游到三千米时，遥的速度下降了。这是他为那三年空白期付出的代价。以前在岩鸢时还没有感觉，到了东京后才发现，能用自由式连续进行万米以上练习的队员大有人在——这不如说是自主练的标准套餐。虽然多数人在短距离项目上的成绩仍比不上遥，但在400m这种模棱两可的中间地带时，便不相伯仲；至于1500m, 遥经常在应该提速的后半程失速，被甩下一大截，并且，遥注意到，无论先于或后于他抵达终点，都很少有人像他一样产生那么剧烈的身体反应——训练结束后，游泳队一起前往食堂就餐，遥虽然因长距离比赛而饥肠辘辘，却又由于肺部及胃部的灼烧感，几乎吃不下饭。关于此事，一年级冬天时，教练曾单独找遥谈过，得知遥在最可贵的几年成长期，不仅没有跟随名教练增强自我，还完全放任自流了，罕有地露出了痛惜的表情：

“你还有机会成为全能式的自由泳选手，只是，你将会付出比任何同龄人都要大的代价。”

这话不是威胁，而是事实。在千叶还是带领着遥在竞技的世界前进的良善前辈时，曾经提过他进入青春期后，便只有上午在上学、整个下午及夜晚都进行训练的事情，也是从他那里，遥才知道，原来多数专攻自由式、并将竞技早早纳入人生道路的选手，都会在中学时期进行大量长距离训练，并且积极参与1500m的比赛，一是因为，有氧训练对于塑造成长中的肌肉是必不可缺的——尽管，短距离项目依赖的主要是身体的无氧代谢能力，二则是年龄问题，多数成年后进入巅峰状态的选手在此项目上反而没有什么体力的优势。

对于自己是否也应当向着长距离发展，此前，遥为此有过短暂的迷茫。教练为他制定了两套训练计划，一套延续他一直以来的人生，另一套则纳入了大量水陆有氧训练及重量、拉伸练习，以及更加严苛的饮食要求，只说让他跟随自己的想法，遥便选择了前者。

事到如今，明明都快要滑向放弃竞技的边缘了，为什么突然想起了这件事呢？

遥快游到四千米了，即便是在水中，感知被稀释，肺部因缺氧而产生的痛楚清晰地传来。他进一步降低了腿部摆动的频率，咬牙坚持，期望水能给予他一些回应。

原来我这么不甘心。遥对于心灵纤细的自己感到前所未有的不甘心。正是因为这颗脆弱的心，自己才会周而复始地陷入迷惘与顿悟的循环，才会总在最后一刻才决定人生的去向而错过本应拥有的机会，才会不能像凛一样毫无犹疑地向着梦想令旁人艳羡地奔跑。如果自己敏感的一面可以消失的话，自己绝对会这样选择，也许这样就可以变得强大，变得不用在意世间的一切，一切的一切吧……

结束上午的训练，遥在食堂遇见了四年级的北川百華，她亦是游泳队的一员；上学期时二人选了同一门通识课，一起做过小组课题，而又因异性队员之间平常本就不太交流，所以算是比一般的队员要更亲近一些的熟人。遥打了招呼，排在她身后，北川转过身来，笑眯眯地问：“Nanase-kun终于调整过来了吗？今天好像游得挺轻松的。”

遥没有料到对方居然在训练之余有闲心观察别的队友，有些吃惊：“大概是吧……我游到一万米以后还是很吃力。”

“再练习吧！你还年轻着呢，有什么好怕的。”北川大概有资格说这话，毕竟明年的冬天，她就要毕业了，但遥感到迷惑了：“前辈也还很年轻啊。”

北川撩起一缕头发，别在耳后，显然是已经把她的烦忧向他人诉说过许多次了，熟练到有些刹不住车地道：“不一样的啦，你只要在大学的队伍内，就可以心无旁骛地练习。你到我这个阶段就知道了，签约俱乐部，说得好像人人羡慕一样，结果还不是要为了房租去做两份兼职，什么生活！”

遥从未考虑过毕业后的事情，虽然经父亲那几句话，模糊地意识到，如果放弃游泳的话，就不得不去工作了，却没料到，原来签约后，因为金钱的窘境，反而会变得更加分身乏术，一时不知说什么好：“抱歉，我之前不知道……”

北川似乎感到自己把这个可爱后辈当成了情绪垃圾桶，也带着歉意微笑了：“Nanase-kun的话不会像我这么惨的啦…你明年大概就能代表日本参加比赛吧？那样生活就不用担心了。”

排到点餐窗口，二人暂时中断了交谈。遥因为体力消耗大，比平常多要了半份饭、一条鱼及一只柑橘，正端着满满当当的托盘犹豫要不要和北川汇合——感觉没有熟悉到要一起用餐的地步，先行入座的北川已经向他大幅挥动手臂，遥无法假装忽视，便走了过去。

进食途中，北川又将话题绕回遥的身上：“九月的IC应该也没问题吧，之前大家都挺担心的。”

遥停止了咀嚼，抬起头来盯着北川，他怀疑自己听错了：“嗯？”


	15. 第十五章

遥和真琴吵架了。

起因还是即将来临的IC大会，该赛从九月的第二个周五起，接着周末，一连比上三日。50m, 100m及200m的比赛刚好分散在三天，早上进行预选赛，下午则是决赛。因此遥拿到大会日程及参赛名单时，便发简讯问真琴能不能来看他比赛。他原本想，虽然大会场馆远在神奈川的横滨，虽然真琴读书和工作两者兼顾确实很忙，但我要比三天呢！——总有一天能空出来的。

然而，那日将近十一点，遥要去睡觉时，真琴才回复他，可能是知道会让遥失望，所以故意拖延了：“抱歉，我周五全天有课，周六和周日都得去上班。”

若不是白天训练强度提升，浑身肌肉酸痛，又已经困得睁不开眼，遥必然是会因为双重的愤怒——对真琴迟迟不回消息的愤怒，以及对真琴不能来看他比赛的愤怒，跳起来跑下楼搭末班电车去真琴家问个明白的。

但这不是让二人吵架的直接原因。

事情拖到大会前一周的周日，忙于工作及训练的两人终于得以见面，不过也十分勉强。真琴上午仍有教学，游泳队内虽然放假，但遥不能松懈训练，便去真琴工作的游泳教室游泳了，却也不怎么专心，总在换气时偷看橘教练。

待上课的小孩子们都蹦蹦跳跳地跑光了，二人淋浴罢，在更衣室里又说起这件事。

“下周末，真的不能请假吗？或者和同事调班。”遥还是抱着一丝期望，主动问出口。

真琴却迅速地环顾四周，一副不想让别人听见的样子，迅速地晃了下脑袋，像是否定的意思，但遥怀疑这根本不是针对他的问题，而只是条件反射罢了。真琴也意识到他反应冷淡，道：“抱歉，我们出去再说吧。”

出了泳馆，二人拐去旁边巷内的咖喱店，要了一份猪排饭打包带走。遥在计算卡路里摄入，因此不能轻易外食，赛前更是如此；在学校的食堂内，可以根据队医要求的食谱自如搭配，其余时间则基本自己准备便当。

这间店虽隐匿于市井，但颇受食客欢迎，昏暗的橙色灯光搭配以黑色为主体装修风格的一爿小小店内，几乎座无虚席，谈话间的笑声搭配着浓郁的呛辣咖喱味在空气中回旋。遥和真琴坐在店铺玄关处摆放的原木凳上，等着服务员拎出外卖来。二人借着运动包的掩护勾着对方的小指。遥上大学后，也是遵照队医的指示，几乎没有沾过辣味，如今已经退化到闻见咖喱内加的碎红尖椒的气味都嗓子痒痒、咳嗽不已的地步，因此，在更衣室内就想说的话一句也没能说出来，只能咬着吸管喝利乐包装的低脂巧克力奶。

厚重的、镶嵌简单金属装饰的玻璃门被推开，风铃声响起。进门的是一位身材颀长、肩膀宽阔的壮年男子，留着细致的八字胡，背上挂着arena的游泳挎包，看他向后捋起的刘海还湿漉漉分成一簇一簇的样子，应该也是刚刚从游泳教室出来。遥还在喝牛奶，叼着吸管抬头看了来人一眼，便又低下头去看真琴的手机屏幕了，快开学了，真琴正在阅读被塞满的学校电子邮箱。

男子却认出了真琴，大声地打了招呼：“Tachibana, 也来这里吃午饭啊？”

遥感到真琴几乎是在像甩掉脏东西一般甩掉了自己的手，被凳子烫到屁股般跳起身来回应对方：“Fujishima-san! 中午好，真巧呢，我也刚下班。”

真琴的用词，以及男子的装束，这位Fujishima-san——写作汉字应该是藤岛吧——大概是真琴在职场上的前辈，遥这么猜测。

男子的目光转向还坐着的遥，问：“你大学里的同学？”

“啊，不是，是我的……那个，是我的朋友，他也是岩鸢的。”

遥意识到，真琴对于如何介绍自己明显是犹豫了。他也站起身，作了自我介绍，真琴和藤岛又寒暄几句，后者就道别、闪身入店寻座去了。

那之后，两人便没有再牵手了。走出咖喱店后，他们像是随处可见的普通男性友人一般，保持着一掌宽的距离并肩行走。遥便已有些生气了：如果是自始至终躲躲藏藏也罢，真琴选择那样的生活方式的话，遥可以忍受，直到世间的陈旧观念改变为止；但是，真琴是中学时就已早早完成了对性取向的探索、大方告知家人们他的暗恋对象的人啊。那日在食堂与北川前辈聊过后，遥便暗暗期待着，真琴可以表现得比他勇敢，那样他也会变得勇敢，让流言变成事实——若他站在事实之上，热衷捕风捉影的人们便无处落足了。然而，真琴就像是一只秋日里忙着藏匿食物的松鼠，一边深埋他们的恋情，一边警惕地支起身体、转动脑袋以探测环境中的危险气息，遥不想看见这样的真琴。

他想，莫非东京是什么魔窟吗？既打碎了我的梦想，也让真琴变得懦弱了。

返回真琴的公寓，体力消耗不小的两人丢下包便各自拆开饭盒开始进食。仔细算来，这是交往后第一次仅有他们两人、面对面着吃饭：在岩鸢时，要么是各自和家人一起吃饭，要么是互相叨扰，但总要和对方的家人一起坐在餐桌边的；回东京后，真琴是去过遥的学校一次，但两人在食堂解决了。因此，真琴对遥自制的便当颇为好奇，一边用勺子拌着咖喱，一边盯着遥拆饭盒：饭盒内堆满了玄米，间中点缀着藜麦、燕麦、玉米及各式五颜六色的豆类，显然，遥把碳水食物混匀后一起蒸熟了；饭盒内侧沿壁塞了一圈手掌大小、仔细切成片状的鸡胸肉，单独隔出来的小室内则是番茄片、沙律常见绿叶蔬菜及剔除了蛋黄的、切成两半的两只鸡蛋，从气味上判断，遥应当是浇了调味醋。总结来说，便是没有吸引力的一顿午餐——可能对遥来说更是如此。

真琴点评道：“感觉遥真的是变了很多呢，在——”他本想说“在我们分开时”，但改口了，“在我没注意的时候。”

这话无意间刺痛了遥。他是最清楚的，两年间，为了追梦，自己究竟改变了多少；与其说是人追梦，不如说是梦追人——他被遥不可及的梦想倒追、被从身后狠狠抽鞭子：七濑遥，赶快变得像一个竞技选手一点！事到如今，已经谈不上甘愿与否，时间毕竟不似水：他无法逆流而上，追本溯源回归18岁的自己，因此不如接受现实，不去计较这些细枝末节了。然而，遥希望世间有人可以记得他本真的面貌，记得大浪淘沙前，他是被筛去的那一粒沙的模样，那时他充满棱角，若趁缝隙钻入蚌母的体内，必然不能产生珍珠，亦从未向着成为珍珠的方向努力过，只能让软组织血痕累累。而那个人是谁呢？在台风夜之后，遥希望那个人是真琴：真琴喜欢着现在的他，但最初使真琴动心的，不是现在的他。因此，遥决定赌一把。

“真琴，变化前的我，和变化后的我，你更喜欢哪一个？”遥不敢抬头与真琴对视，盯着饭盒内一颗形状可笑的鹰嘴豆，问。

但他情绪上的不顺已经透过声音暴露无遗了，真琴停下筷子，反问他，语调严肃：“……我不明白遥的意思，出什么事了吗？”

真琴还不知道发生了什么，不过这也是自然的。遥深吸一口气，控制住从胃部翻涌而上的大量委屈与酸楚，咬着下唇，抬头勉力给予恋人一个淡淡的僵硬微笑：“随便问问，别放在心上。——说起来，周末真的没办法来吗？”

遥之所以反复祈求真琴来看他的比赛，是因为若不出意外的话，这就是他人生中最后一场正式的竞技比赛了，也许多年后他会跳入10m×25m的区民泳池，参加在地政府组织的、用来娱乐选民、满足普通人的好胜心的小型比赛，但宽阔又澄澈的水道、正黄色的浮标、明亮的室内白色照明、欢呼与喝彩声，都将随着他的决断，与那个梦想一同被抛入人生的仓库中，他不留恋。但他需要真琴在场、为他作见证，证明他曾经确实努力过、挣扎过、战斗过，他有过像是珍珠一般璀璨炫目的时刻，但他没办法像凛、像大学游泳队内的大家、像世界上那些优秀的体育明星一般，在这条道路上继续前进了，他只是没有办法做到。

真琴也笑得像哭：“我……唉，我尽量吧。”

这是什么模棱两可的回答，如果不能来的话，直接说就好了，真琴就是这种温柔的地方伤人。遥慢条斯理地吃着杂粮，道：“但是，真琴周末两天都要上班本来就很奇怪吧。”

真琴突然明显地重重叹气，道：“吃完饭后再解释吧，本来不想让遥知道的。”

饭后遥去洗餐具，真琴则去卫生间拆二人的包，倒出湿漉漉的毛巾和用具，在流水下清洗。约十分钟后，遥擦干双手，至卫生间门口，等待真琴的说辞。他在洗碗时想过，一定是工作上出了什么问题，然而他毫无职场经验，是个关在象牙塔内的学生哥，实在猜不出真琴具体受了什么折磨。

真琴擦干了二人的泳镜，开始向内侧喷防雾剂，发出噗噗声：“工作本身很开心，但是和同事、老板打交道都很痛苦，怎么说，感觉就是遭遇了职权骚扰吧……？”

最初，真琴和游泳教室签订的是较为有余裕的合同，真琴决定做长期实习，却又不准备耽误学业、gap一年或一个学期，因此包含了会被经验人士一口否决的模糊条款。现实便极其惨烈了，暑期真琴几乎每日都不得不去上班，虽然教学时间大约只有两至三小时，但常有正式员工将文书工作交给真琴去做，或是同时段教学的教练员不收拾浮板等用具，真琴便也顺手整理了，约一周后他才发现，原来他只需要记录自己负责的班级的教学状况便可，至于教学用具，自然也应当是个人负责个人的。真琴自然是曾试图拒绝的，然而办公室或泳池旁都呈现出“这就是你的工作”的氛围，他便默默忍受了。开学后，情况将变本加厉，他如何排课表，都只能在工作日的五天中排出一日的空闲来，因此周末两日必须上足日工了——纵是如此，也是已经被扣了部分工资、妥协的结果。

遥听真琴叙述到一半便倚着房门滑坐到了地上，他的大腿肌肉因训练疲劳而酸痛不已，道：“如果是我的话……我会辞职的。”

遥干巴巴地事不关己点评，实乃他没料到真琴也会不擅长处理人际关系，还停留在他擅自给男友搭建的人设轰然垮塌的余韵之中，同理心暂时不翼而飞了。说来，真琴只是比他擅长应付象牙塔中的同龄人罢了，不如说真琴才是普通人的样本，而遥看待世间的方式与众人偏差太大，因此才会一厢情愿地认为，真琴是极其擅长面对错综复杂的人类的。其实，他们二人都只是刚刚脱离了青少年的身份、但又无法完全穿进成年人这双靴子的、处于中间地带的迷惘徘徊者而已，真琴快人一步，在有名水泳教室、做着月薪可观的实习，看似令人眼红，不过也是一个不停撞在大人世界规则的铜墙铁壁上的毛头小子罢了。

真琴显然不是在期待这种回答，因为这显而易见的选择他必然是思考过的：“不是那么简单的事情，我现在就走人的话，要付违约金，简历上也会很难看，这个行业也不大，如果传到东京的其他游泳学校，我毕业后就只能收拾东西回岩鸢了。”

遥瞪大了双眼。真琴已经能像一个大人一般成熟地思考问题了，而他还是只跟随心情行动，这让他感到了羞耻：“对不起。”他转了转眼睛，爬起身从后环住还在水槽前忙碌的真琴的腰，脸贴在对方背上，明显是在示弱撒娇，“但是，这次比赛对我来说很重要，所以——”

他被真琴打断了：“所以我真的没有办法请假，遥，何况……我也没有足够有力的理由。”

——匆忙分开的双手。

——介绍时一瞬的犹豫。

——“朋友”。

啊，遥明白了，如果他是女生的话，真琴强硬一些，也许可以请到两个半天的假，但真琴显然不想在职场出柜，所以遥与他们的恋情一起、被松鼠深埋在夏日只余绿色枝叶的樱树根部了，他从最开始就不存在，所以也没有可能被放入请假理由内。

他失落地松开真琴：“你就是不想让同事发现而已。”

真琴好像压抑了很久，又叹气了，出口的话却比叹息难听：“我就不应该和你说这些事，让你也难过！反正遥也根本不懂，在日本，以同性恋的身份活下去有多难。——今天，如果遇见的是遥大学的队友，遥也会像我一样的，不要怪我，也不要怨我，好吗？”他一边说着，一边转过身来，用湿淋淋的手指触碰遥的手臂，留下淡淡的水痕。

不懂的是真琴。

但遥没办法这样反驳，说到底是他自作孽，决定不和恋人分享关于竞技游泳——他目前的人生中最为重要的事情之一——的任何消息，因而也自动失去了和恋人互相理解痛苦、舔舐伤口的机会，他本可以说出在他还不清楚自己的性取向时、被旁人两次认为是gay的事情，那样的话，真琴一定会觉得又好笑又可怜地抱住他。然而现下，他被当作懵懂孩童一般对待了，这种不对等感让他气得浑身发抖。

遥无话可说，又为自己生气，又为真琴生气，气呼呼地像头小公牛一般，饭盒、包一件没拿，就摔门离开了真琴家。


	16. 第十六章

人生中第二次和真琴吵架——虽然在吵起来之前遥就跑掉了，但因为事无关他人，自然不会像前次那般、出现凛这样的天降神兵，两人便自周日以来一直没联系，真琴是有打来电话，但遥没接。如果他接的话，大概会演变成货真价实的一场吵嘴。他宁愿享受虚假和平，不想在恋情初期就尽是不愉快的记忆。

遥憋着一口气训练：一跳进水中，他就想起真琴不能来看他的事情，于是又变成了一头气鼓鼓的小公牛，在水中横冲直撞地前进。水被他的情绪传染，产生大量波浪砸在他的下肢。不过教练应当是乐见这种气势的，赛前两日看了遥的50m练习，忍不住小幅度鼓掌了：“七濑，50m就要保持这种劲！IC没问题。不过，200m时可记得悠着些游，别像上次和K大那样了。”

遥苦笑。他现在根本感受不到水了，水对他来说，变成了与对其他人一样的东西，不再是活物了，同时，他和男友闹别扭了，反而意外状态回升，这到底是什么事情。遥愈发搞不懂自己的身体了：你到底要怎样才满意？

尽管如此，统计应援服数量时，遥还是多报了一件，如果真琴能来的话，总不能穿着K大的应援服站在W大这区，不仅仅是视觉上突兀的问题，还会被同仇敌忾的队员们赶出去。

周四的清晨，遥收拾好行李，给真琴发了讯息，他们上一次的对话还停留在上周日。

“我今天下午就走了。”

点击发送后，遥想了想，又补了两句：

“之前的事，是我太任性了，对不起。”

“我好想你。”

遥按着胸口，他的心脏像草原上奔跑的小马驹一般狂野地跳。他慢慢吸着气，害羞的情绪刚刚突破地表，如初春的笋一般向上蹿，顶着他的胳膊，是让他赶紧删掉这么不害臊的文字，遥却驱使手指按下了“发送”键。他长舒一口气，把手机塞进书包最深处。

像Japan Open时那样，部内又动用一辆大巴士，将竞泳队五十多号人运到横滨去。遥提前了约半小时到达集合地点，本以为不得不在毫无遮挡的停车场内、顶着夏末午后仍然炙热的阳光等待，不料司机来得更早，正站在车旁偷偷吸烟——理应是全校区禁烟的——看见身着靛蓝色队服、拖着小号行李箱左顾右盼的遥，便大声招呼他过来放包上车坐着去。

车上开了冷气，遥在中后部随便选了个座位。他检查了手机，之前发出去的两条文字仍是“未读”状态，遥又去日历app内看之前真琴共享的时间表，原来恋人正在上一节长达三小时的实验课，名为“动力人体解剖学*”，大概连午饭都没顾得上吃。于是，他把头靠在窗户上，试图睡一会。最近遥做噩梦的频率降低了，也许是训练消耗了过多体力，无暇在睡着时还要遨游世界了，但也说不上就拥有了高质量睡眠：白天上课时，坐在教室后排、趴在电脑前睡着的事情也是常有的。

陆陆续续有队员上车了，遥侧过来蜷起身，后悔把耳塞放在了行李箱里，只希望过会儿坐在他周围的人聊天声能小些。他的意识渐渐涣散模糊，眼皮变得沉重，就连硬邦邦的车座也变得舒适起来，即将坠入温暖的黑暗时，他的手机突然响了。

一定是真琴！

遥揉着眼睛在包里摸来摸去，他的书包里没放什么东西，很容易就捞出了手机。

真琴传来一串兔兔抱住熊大*猛亲的贴图，便停住了，状态显示“正在输入”，遥将半张脸贴在窗户上试图降温，捧着手机等待真琴的回复。然而，那头打字打了半天，却什么也没发过来。

——真琴和我谈恋爱后好像变傻了。

遥本来想发这么一句，但这样的话，真琴会变得更加什么话都发不过来吧。

又等了两分钟，遥的手机屏幕已经快要自动锁定时，真琴终于像发射子弹一样发来数条简短的讯息：

“遥！！！

“我也好想你！

“我刚刚在上课没看到😭😭

“遥已经走了吗？我现在就想见你😗”

就算真琴现在跳上电车，也赶不及的，大巴车上只剩几个空位了，距离发车还有十分钟不到。遥如实告诉了真琴，对面便又陷入了“正在输入”却什么都不发过来的状态。

遥隔着屏幕与爱人传情时，身边一直空着的座位终于有人入座。遥转头一看，是千叶明平。

千叶应当也没注意到那是遥，面露尴尬神色，但他已经一屁股坐住了，若再起身去别处，只会让氛围更加微妙。他轻咳一声，简短地打了招呼：“下午好，Nanase-kun.”

遥自然不能装作没听到，便点头示意。

幸好，真琴终于决定要发送什么内容了，遥的手机开始叮叮响个不停，拯救了他，否则，他不得不和千叶讨论到IC大会上：遥查找过名单，二人参加的项目有重合但不完全相同，千叶肩负着400m自由泳及混合接力的压力。

真琴是这样写的：

“我明天下午上完课就过去好吗？应该能赶上决赛。

“周末的话，我刚刚向主管请假了，但对方还没回复我，希望能去~

“明天是比50m？

“我又要去上课了😟😔

“爱你💗明天见💓”

读到前四条时，遥为突然有理智的真琴而惊诧，最后一条却画风突变、直球告白了。

真琴果然因为我而变傻了，刚来东京时，真琴通常把要说的话一口气发完，也不会发贴图或者emoji来表达心情——但，保持这样的状态去上应用人体测量学真的没问题吗……？遥熄掉手机屏幕，默默思考。心却不宁静，乘上棉花糖般的软云直飞上了天空，一路飞到真琴身边。这下，他彻底是睡不着了。

遥所不察的是，他自己脸上也正挂着与正坐在教室中的真琴如出一辙的笑容，那是抑制不住的、自然流露的微笑，是与他人共享了亲密的秘密却又忍不住由表情公之于众的笑。千叶明平转过头，想让遥稍微拉些窗帘，却被遥神采飞扬的气势吸引了目光，竟忘却了几个月来弥漫在两人间的诡异气氛，问：“想什么好事呢？很少看到你这么开心。”

“啊，”遥咬口腔内壁的软肉，试图收住嘴角，摇摇头，“什么也没有，我走神了而已。”

之后一路上，千叶便没有再试图搭话了，遥兀自沉浸在幸福的后放之中，如同体味融化完的薄荷糖在舌尖留下的冰凉感一般。临下车时，千叶像是自己也没预料到一般伸出手，突兀地拍了拍遥的肩膀：“明天，我们两个都要加油啊。”

说罢，他便拎起背包，头也不回地跳下车去，留遥在原地发愣。

实际上，从七月初起，千叶便一副想对遥说什么的样子，遥训练完一组、触壁探出头来，或是在更衣室内擦净身体、套上T恤后，偶尔能看到对方正一脸欲言又止地望着自己，弄得遥心中毛毛的。虽然数次想告诉千叶“有话直说啊！”，然而，用这种语气向高一年级的队员说话，无疑会惹来更多麻烦，所以遥便无视了对方。

现在看来，大概是寻找不到合适的道歉契机吧。

众人三五成群地挤占了酒店的大堂，片山和铃木手持纸质名单与前台交涉，因为是最为靠近赛场的一家酒店，所以接待人员对于处理大人数团体入住的情况也十分有经验，无多时，二人便托着一叠房卡走向人群中央，之后各带领着不同性别的队员们，分散至两侧，按照惯例，片山负责男生，铃木负责女生。

因人数众多，若事先统计、并具体到房间号码，实在费心劳神，故而一向是片山喊出一张，队员自己上前领取，前者再在名单上匆忙记下；很多人事先和关系亲近的朋友约定好，便会出现一拨人整齐排着队、另一拨人站在靠近电梯侧看着行李玩手机，之后再一同汇合上楼去的情况。遥刚入部时一般与同期生共住，后来千叶赏识他，便经常早早领了房卡、把遥从同级男生的手上抢过来，现在想来，仿若隔世。

队伍渐渐缩短，遥本来靠坐在休憩区的沙发扶手上，翻看真琴的Instagram. 两人本来是拖黑了对方的所有sns的——遥在回东京的路上问了原因，真琴说“如果不这么做的话，就会忍不住去联系遥、去偷偷看遥在大学里过得好不好，那样就没办法放弃喜欢了”

——不过，就算如此，真琴也没能成功放弃不是吗？遥腹诽。于是，真琴就在大巴车上重新把遥放出来了，但遥之前一直没来得及看。在这等待的十分钟内一翻，才发现，至少真琴比他更善于假装拥有充实的大学生活，每逢新学期，还会拍一张校园一隅或是整齐书桌的图片，写一句“我会加油的💪”之类，遥忍不住发笑。

见队尾只剩两人，遥也拉着行李箱上前排队。片山飞快地为那两位一年级的在名册上打了勾——显然是懒得记房间号码了，只想也赶紧飞上楼去，毕竟教练指示过，三点时全员至大堂集合，带上齐全装备去场馆熟悉场地及赛前热身，而现在距离三点，只剩不到十分钟了。

片山啪地合上名册，按下原子笔发出脆响，抬头看见遥，掩饰不住吃惊，像鲈鱼一般张口：“七濑，你怎么还在这儿？”

我没房间啊。

不过片山显然不希望遥回话，摊开名册用手指着数人数，小声嘀咕：“三枝这家伙肌肉拉伤来不了，我给忘了……”

原来，水泳部现下男生部员的人数是奇数，片山作为部长，常常利用这点独享一间大床房，队员们对此也心知肚明，但念在他无功亦有苦劳——何况片山的竞技成绩也拿得出手，便对此睁一只眼闭一只眼。然而，今次有一名男子队员缺席比赛，人数变成了偶数，于是，片山便和没人要的七濑凑了一对。

片山垂头丧气地去前台交涉，把单床换成了双床。

那么沮丧，一定不仅仅是因为享受个人空间的美梦破灭了吧，遥冷冷看着向自己走来的片山，后者抬眼斜睨他，深褐色的虹膜仿佛泄露的油罐车，黏稠地向地面流淌出脏兮兮的原油，只需一个火花就要爆炸了。

片山高高昂着头颅，像是天鹅般可笑，和遥保持着约半米的距离，绕了极大的一个半圆，抢先进了电梯。人怎么能这么幼稚，而这么幼稚的人又怎么能做部长。遥抓住行李箱拉杆，跟着进来。不料片山按了关门按钮，显然是不想和遥共处一个密闭空间。遥差点被金属门夹到肩膀，幸好电梯的感应系统很灵敏，刚刚撞上身体便弹开了。见遥顺利进来，片山后退两大步，撞上了腰部高度、供残障人士方便的横杆扶手，头也砸在厢壁上，发出闷响声。

遥开始觉得片山可怜了，便扶住行李箱，转过身体站稳，金属门在他的鼻尖前关闭——这种距离，总没有问题了吧。

片山的声音在遥身后响起，粗硬的声线中夹杂了逞强的气势：“七濑，我警告你——我和你不一样，我喜欢女人。等会儿到房间，你休想胡来！”

如果不是考虑到笑，尤其是嘲讽的笑会刺激片山已经紧绷的神经，遥大概会笑到身体都在发抖吧：“之前在学校的浴室，和Chiba-san, 田野一起讨论我是同性恋、我进去后便匆忙跑掉的那个胆小鬼，是Katayama-san吧？部长多虑，我已经有男朋友了，对其他人不感兴趣。”

电梯发出叮一声，接着便是机械女声报出楼层数，门开了。片山像那日在淋浴间时一样，脚步不稳地先行冲出梯厢，行李箱斜着、狠狠撞歪了靠墙放置的垃圾桶也顾不上。

明晚见面一定要记得和真琴说这事，让他也开心一下，遥望着片山匆忙逃跑的背影想。


	17. 第十七章

上一年的IC大会在大阪举行。然而，时隔只一年试图回忆，却发现只有极其淡薄、像是正午的烈日下的影子一般的印象，连自己参加了什么项目都不确定，也许是100m及200m的自由泳吧，勉勉强强进入了决赛的程度。其实，那个时候就应该意识到的，作为新人的自己，与已经在世界的舞台上战斗过的、即将毕业的四年级生有多大的差距——那是我与梦想之间的距离。

但是，当时的自己还能感受到水。虽然内心因失去真琴变得痛苦而麻木，但是还能够感受到水，所以，经过漫长的冬天，自己破茧而出了。今年四月的日本大会，倒是记得很清楚——那也是亚洲大会及泛太平洋大会的选拔赛。

遥感到不甘感再次漫上心头了。

……如果当时，手指能再向前伸出2公分的话，自己与梦想之间缩短的，便不止2公分了。

那样的话，就不会被水抛弃吧。

这么看来，五月的Japan Open不过是命运的回光返照而已。

正是因为不得不去在意竞技结果，所以才会被遗憾与不甘心填满身体，而被不甘感觉喂饱的身体，自然不会被水接纳，事到如今，遥只能这么认为，他找不出更好的解释了——在盂兰盆节以前，他以为是真琴的错，但现在看来，应当不是这样。横亘在他与水之间的，兀然伫立着的那不可调和的矛盾，与外人无关，就算是他心心念念的真琴也一样，因此，也只有他自己可以决定命运将转向何方。

——幸好，很快一切就会结束了。

遥几乎是抱着高校时修学旅行的心情，跟在小跑前往比赛场地的大部队末尾。早晨七时的天空挂着稀散的几片闲云，温和的阳光从身后射来，遥感到已经有汗从发间渗出了，但若是晚出发十五分钟，只会连T恤衫都湿掉一片，比起岩鸢，东京附近还是热得太多了，也许是因为房屋密集、人类散发的热量都排不出去的缘故吧。

众人跑到体育场的大门外停下脚步，改为中速步行，穿过宽阔的前广场。

按照经验，IC大会这种参赛学校数量多、赛程又紧张的比赛，最早出场的选手容易得不到充分热身——热身的选手们像沙丁鱼般塞满了泳池，甚至还发生过因无意的身体撞击、两校队员差点打起来的事情。因此，教练要求队员们早起以抢占先机，跑步前来场馆，也是热身的一环。至于大巴车，成为了运送提前预订的便当的工具。

遥大约在九点半就要上场了，坐在场馆大厅内喝了半份粥——好像加了许多苹果与糖浆，又甜又黏，又吃了一块蓝莓饼，便拎着包去更衣室了。

泳池两侧留出约三到四米的宽度、铺上防滑垫，紧挨着的便是临时搭建的观赛区。这是IC大会的传统，上一年取得积分前八名的学校，可以在临近泳池的地方近距离应援，按名次依次排开。其余的学校，则只能坐在场馆常设的高看台区，远远地呐喊了。遥走的这一侧，已经零零散散有各校部门经理在忙着穿绳挂横幅、分发应援工具至座位了。

遥在靠近起跳台的地方停下了脚步。去年，W大队员表现生猛，在预选及半决赛时一路突围，然而远逊于M大——后者以几乎两倍的积分一举夺魁，W大只能屈居第二，输得心服口服。也许是方针上的问题吧，至少遥是这么推断的，M大是大学中少有的将接力置于个人项目之上的队伍，于是便与IC大会的赛制合拍：同样的名次，接力赛能获得双倍积分；但田垣教练似乎颇为不屑一顾：“这样是无法培养出走向世界的选手的。”

遥在一排排带背钢管椅中看见了御子柴和北川：“早上好。”

“喔！早！”御子柴还在穿横幅的系绳，没有抬头，好像没意识到是遥，只随意地答应了一句。北川则抓着横幅，使其不会按照原有的折叠印迹缩回去，转过头来，发现是不怎么爱讲话的遥主动来打招呼，不禁松开了一只手回应：“早上好，Nanase-kun!”

暗红底色的横幅果然变得皱皱巴巴，御子柴不满地抬头瞪了一眼北川：“喂喂，先干完活再调戏七濑行不行。”

话虽这么说，御子柴自己也摔下横幅，挂上电影中常见的、“我们来说点男人间的事情”的表情，两步上前勾着遥的肩膀迫使他转过身来，遥看见北川向他撇撇嘴翻了个白眼。

遥以为御子柴要说比赛的事情。部内赛前计时训练中，千叶第一，他第二，相差0.02秒，但前者最终决定放弃参加50m, 否则项目过多、体力上本就勉强，若肌肉疲劳而受伤，影响整个赛季，则得不偿失。这样一来，能否在决赛中取得好看名次的任务，很大一部分便落到了遥身上。御子柴身为副部长，多叮嘱两句也不为过。

不料，御子柴换上一副看戏口吻，问：“你和你那个竹马，什么时候搞到一起去的？”

队内已经传开了吗。不过遥已经做好觉悟，片山其人实在多嘴多舌，过了“原来gay不是看见男人就会爱上”的恍然大悟阶段，必然会忍不住以“我早就说过吧”的炫耀口气来宣传这事，只是，不过一个夜晚，还是赛前的夜晚，就已经传到了平素不喜好议论他人私生活的刚直御子柴那边去，还是出乎意料了。

但是，御子柴是怎么笃定对象就是真琴的呢。

遥把御子柴的手扒拉下来：“不用偷偷说，北川的话，没有关系的。”

——男生那边关于你性取向的传闻，虽然我们也有听说啦……可能直男比较介意这种事情吧？但对我来说，Nanase-kun是喜欢男生还是喜欢女生，都不会影响我怎么看待你。

之前在食堂遇见北川，对方在享用餐后无糖酸奶时，这么对遥说了。一边被酸到做鬼脸企图偷一瓣遥的橘子缓解，一边这么说了，所以应该是真的不在意吧。

北川正望着他们，见二人又转回来，挑眉道：“怎么？二位小话讲完了？”

“不是，副部长只是想问我和我男朋友的事情。”遥诚实告知，“他以为你不知道。”

北川跳了起来，眨眨眼睛：“我确实不知道呀！恭喜脱离单身~什么时候的事情？”

怎么又绕回御子柴问的问题上了。但遥还是道：“也就是八月的事情。”

北川顿时捧着脸感叹“年轻真好呐！”，之后便以东京在住四年的身份，开始向遥推荐东京都及周边适合情侣同游的景点，遥有些哭笑不得。这位先辈有时也热情过头了，致使遥一直没找到机会问御子柴，究竟是怎样才会产生从有恋人、到恋人是真琴这样跳跃的思考的。

直到片山和铃木从另一侧的看台走来，指责御子柴与北川聊闲天、磨洋工，遥才想起他打招呼的目的：“Kitagawa-san, 之前在食堂对我说的话……谢谢。”

北川又开始抻横幅了，摇了摇头，表示没什么大不了的：“赶紧热身去吧！”

横幅上的字是“全国制霸”。

遥滑进水中。耽误这十多分钟，泳池中热身的选手渐渐多了起来，没有办法练习起跳，因而只是普通地从池边进入。不过，也不要紧，遥感觉得到，自己的身体处于箭在弦上的竞技状态，只是感受不到水、无法相互接纳而已。他随便拣了一条泳道，破开水面，潜入水中。

水透明而凉爽，和在陆地上汗水划过鬓角的感觉完全不同。

但是，这种感觉，任何人、哪怕是不会游泳的小孩子，都会拥有吧。想到这一点，遥忍不住低落起来，随着时间的流逝，他的大脑已经无法准确判断，当水还活着时、那种坦诚着相爱的感觉为何了。

……只要坚持过这三天就好。

男子50m自由式，共有一百多号选手参加，分为13组进行预选赛，只取其中最快的16人，可以说的上是残酷的竞争，但仔细算来，能够游进24秒的不过也只有约1/3的人，至于23秒，则屈指可数了；因而，不如说是使裁判员们费心劳神的项目。除遥外，W大还派出堀及雨谷两位选手。遥游了三圈半，觉得全身的肌肉都被拉开了，正像吸饱了水的面纸一般膨胀着舒展，便爬上岸来，披着毛巾回更衣室了。

开幕式除了一贯的流程，几年前大会的优胜者们也出现在了赛场，无一例外的、都在毕业后代表日本参加了地区或世界性的比赛。在座的学生们几乎都怀着一颗纯然的竞技之心，听见那些出现在自家大学水泳部纪念墙上、或是电视解说员口中的名字，忍不住发出一阵阵夹杂了崇拜与惊喜的欢呼。

“矢井田啊！是矢井田前辈啊七濑！”堀一边兴奋地大叫，一边抓住遥的手臂摇晃。

那是，两年前于W大毕业的名将。或许，仅仅用名将来形容太过肤浅了，那是在世界泳坛都有名的人物，在高校三年级时，便代表日本参加了奥运会，并获得了一块奖牌——早早就超越了体育场内绝大多数人。无怪乎他微笑着向母校队伍的众人行礼时，看台上爆发出一串热烈的掌声，待全场安静下来后，有个男声声嘶力竭道：“Yaida-san——！我爱你——！”

矢井田有些不好意思，垂下头摸着鼻子笑了。

——那个人感受到的水是怎样的呢？

但遥决定不再思考这个问题，没有任何意义，只会让不甘心的苦痛再次席卷身心。

赛程紧张，开幕式很短暂。女子50m先行，堀推着遥在应援席上搜查了一圈也没见到雨谷，两人只好各自拎着包前往更衣室。堀在第二组，因此匆匆锁上柜门、和遥互祝好运后便跑去等候区了。遥脱下外套，裹着浴巾，坐在更衣室内的长椅上等待，他被分到了倒数第二组。

如雷鸣般的呐喊声穿过重重走廊，灌入人来人往的更衣室内。50m自由式结束后紧接着400m的预选赛，之后还有其他三种泳姿及自由接力的赛程，虽组别略少于50m自由式，但仍不容小觑，身着不同设计的运动服的选手们急匆匆地跑来跑去——有些来自于非东京或岩鸢周边的大学，遥连名字都没怎么听说过，拖鞋砸在地板上发出啪嗒啪嗒的声音；还有些人大声呼喊队友，有时候不是姓氏或名字，而是昵称，听起来颇为有趣。这时，外面又传来暴风般的轰鸣，女子组大概进入最后一两组的比赛了——听说，为了保持观赏性，兼炒热气氛，往往会把报名成绩较好的选手编在较后出场。

……那日，北川这样说了：

“大家是一个队伍的，会担心你也很正常吧？你不能认为自己是一个人在游泳啊。”

遥本来是要为了这件事道谢，而非关于性取向的评论，尽管那话也十分抚慰人。

大学的队伍，不是依靠接力固定住的——至少在W大不是。那么，究竟是什么粘连着这支庞大的队伍呢？之前，遥一直想不明白。但是，最近他渐渐理解了：“是一个队伍”这个先验的观点聚拢着众人。如同IC大会采用的积分赛制推崇的思维一般：最终，每年公布在官方界面上的竞技结果，只有大学的排名及积分，而非某所大学的某个个体夺得了何种名次……如同走向世界的演习一般，国民首先读到的是日本队取得了几枚奖牌，其次才是选手。因此，这个观点引导着除了自己以外的几乎所有部员，现下，从泳池传来的阵阵欢呼声便是证明。

但不仅如此，人们在除竞技以外的场合也自然生发了对于几乎是陌生人的队友的爱与关怀——北川对待自己便是如此。

如果能够在做出放弃竞技的决断前，理解到这一点就好了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 也喜欢现实中的竞技游泳的读者大概能猜出来后半部分突然出场的已毕业名将neta了哪两个运动员，不要打我，我很尊敬他们俩的（跑走


	18. 第十八章

最终，为了让二人和好如初，真琴做了让步，翘了一整个下午的课——其中有一节的课堂参与分数甚至占总评的20%，跑来横滨看遥50m的决赛了。他没有提前与恋人再次确认，对方是否成功晋级了决赛，因为，他坚信着遥在爱情的驱动下，已经由碎片归为一体，不会再出现七月初时那样糟糕的表现了。所以，他直接向自家大学水泳部的经理要来了入场门票，兴冲冲跳上了列车。

比起两个月前两所大学间的大会，又名天皇赐杯的IC大会显然吸引了更多一般民众入场，真琴赶到时，众人正排着队缓缓入场，下午的比赛大约还有一个小时便开始了。大学选手与普通观赛者被分开，从位于不同方位的入口进入观看席。真琴略微犹豫了，之后，随着和他一样的普通人的脚步，走进了场馆。

馆内放着有些昭和感的流行乐曲，歌词多为青春一类能让人燃烧起来的内容。真琴很容易便锁定了位于对面看台下的、W大的应援席，队员们统一着白底浅蓝色袖子的T恤，很符合某款广告轰炸的冷饮带给人的印象，清爽感满载。然而，在这之中找到遥并不是容易的事情，毕竟，两侧的看台之间隔了一张足足有十条泳道的水池，真琴从包里摸出眼镜，并开始后悔没有去买个小望远镜了。

但是，比赛开始后，选手们鱼贯入场，真琴便在场内广播念出遥的名字及所属大学之前，自然地辨认出了队列中的、他的男友。这不仅仅是因为长年累月的陪伴，让真琴熟知遥的每个表情、动作、姿态，以至于只需一瞬的掠影，他便可以确认；这更是两人变化了的关系带来的心灵体验：他和遥哪怕距离再远，那被轻轻扯动心尖的感觉是不会消失的。何况，遥正拎着泳镜走过泳池边，与位于应援席的、他的队友们单手击掌，散发出一股与周遭厮杀的赛场不符的、柔和的气质，却如同会使行脚者忍不住回望的玉兰花香般使人难以忽视。

这是我喜欢着的人……

真琴忍不住轻轻颤抖起来。从两人小学时第一次参加区里的游泳比赛以来，他坐在看台上、为遥呐喊，不敢说有百次，也有数十次了，但他的内心从未如此振荡过：这是我喜欢着的、拥有世界上最优美泳姿的人，但不仅仅是这样，如同我喜欢着他一般、他也喜欢着我！——幸福感席卷了真琴。

八位选手依次站在了起跳台前，按照预选赛成绩，遥在第三水道，正小幅度抖动着手臂放松肌肉。

W大的竞泳部人多势众，又离起跳台近极了，混合着” Haruka”及”Haru”的加油声此起彼伏，甚至连对面看台上的真琴都听得很清楚。他亦像以往那般、双手聚拢成小喇叭，大声喊出遥的名字。

——不知道遥能不能听见呢？毕竟离得怪远的。

各校的助威声直到选手们站上跳台，第一次的哨声响起后，才颇有默契地一齐止息——同为竞技界人士，所有人都相当清楚，清晰的发令声对于赢得比赛何其重要。

遥弯下腰、弓起脊背、右脚后撤，做出预备起跳的动作。

第二次的哨声响起，八名泳将跃入水中。

看台上的呐喊声也一同爆炸开来。

遥在入大学前并没有参加过50m的比赛，而之后，又因为各种机缘巧合错过，致使这成为真琴头一回见识遥在此项目的英姿的场合。——这是一个差之毫厘、失之千里的项目，没有触壁、没有转身，起跳台是唯一能提供额外动力的地方*，随着枪声冲入水中的那一刻起，便要以冲刺的速度及决心向终点游去，其间，踢水、划臂、吐息，乱了一寸，便会落于人后。

真琴的目光锁定着遥，却又忍不住关注中间两条泳道的选手表现。

遥由空中而来，刺破水面，身体滑入那条缝隙，在水下潜行。真琴注意到，遥的海豚踢较其他选手进行了更长的距离，之后才浮上水面——真琴无法判断这是否是更有效的策略，因为几乎所有人都齐头并进，最多只差了约半臂的长度，同时，高频度的腿部动作使整条泳池都迷漫着四溅的水花，亦增加了肉眼观测的难度。

于是，真琴决定全心全意欣赏遥的泳姿。

——遥的身后甩着长长的白色波浪，手臂则如同戏浪的海豚般在水与空气间穿梭不止，不，这绝不是在戏水……令人目眩的水珠聚焦了日光，迷惑了真琴的内心：是遥在搅动水，还是水的波动使遥向前流动呢？被粘稠的水包裹，或被四散在空中的水遮挡身体的遥，变成了水的一部分——

原来，遥就是水啊。

表彰式紧随比赛。摄像机镜头由泳池转向选手们，遥从领奖台上下来后，便被教练搂着肩膀好好鼓励了一番，返回W大的应援区拿包时，队友们簇拥着围绕上来，遥露出了浅浅的羞涩笑容，玉兰花香又悄然复归。

遥的身影随着斜挎包一同消失在通往更衣室的走廊尽头，比赛时令人窒息的稀薄空气也随之淡去了，真琴长舒一口气，意识到他忘记告诉遥，他正身处赛场的看台上、而非大学的阶梯教室内的事实。

手机嗡嗡震动了——大概是比赛结束的遥来兴师问罪了吧——可以用明明有来观战、却被遥的美丽泳姿迷惑了大脑、从而忘记通知本人这种理由解释吗。

遥是这样写的：“你在哪里？对面的看台上？”

真琴倒吸一口气，瞪大双眼把短短的文字反复读了三遍，又张望了周围：是有什么熟人看到我，又告诉遥了吗？他慌慌张张地打字，手指都快痉挛了。

遥让真琴来更衣室门口。真琴顾不上质疑其他，匆忙回复了句“好”便拎着包飞奔着离开了看台、飞向男友的身边。

遥拎着包斜倚在更衣室入口侧的墙壁上，头发还湿漉漉地挂在耳边，显得很温顺，与在水中时那一往无前的模样判若两人。真琴一瞬间恍惚了，遥就像镜中花一般，细细探究下去，会发现不仅仅镜中呈现的是纯粹的虚象，就连现实中的那一侧也会破碎。但他很快从这种无妄的幻想中挣脱了，转而为遥也急急忙忙跑来见自己、连头发都顾不上擦这点琐事感到快乐了。

真琴尚未来得及呼唤遥的名字，后者便像是感应到他的到来般、毫无试探地抬起头来：“来了也不说一声。”语调很平淡，真琴观察遥的表情，觉得之于是否出柜的问题、恋人的确是消气了，并且尚未坠入新一轮的埋怨及分歧中，又见四下无人，大堂空旷得可以表演舞台剧，便两步上前把遥一把捞住抱在怀里：

“遥太帅气了，不知不觉就忘记了……恭喜优胜啊。”

真琴感到他手臂间的遥胸脯起伏不定，没有喘顺气的脊背抖动着，提醒着真琴，遥前一刻还英勇地在水池里、在领奖台上，下一刻却在他怀里的事实，顿时，莫名的快乐泡泡源源不断地从他的胃部冒出，充斥了大脑。

遥从真琴的禁锢中抽出手臂来，抚摸那毛茸茸的后脑：“笨蛋，坐那么远还叫那么大声，嗓子哑了。”

——曾经，遥在水中时，耳边回荡的只有水声：水上下翻飞的声音，水撞击身体的声音，水像血液一般轰鸣着逆流而过的声音；在他试着去接纳大学中的队友们后，便有整齐的、响亮的口号声传来了，同时，真琴的声音也乱七八糟地灌入耳中了。遥本以为是执念过甚，产生了幻觉，试探着发了讯息给真琴，才发现这一天远比他想像得美妙。

真琴则有些脸热，松开了遥，抚摸鼻尖。被赛场内灼热的氛围影响，他全情投入，无暇自顾，直到完全剥离，和遥说话时才发现，喉咙有些涩涩的、发不出全音来。真琴莫名尴尬起来，在和遥交往前，如果他办出这种傻事，大概只会打着哈哈蒙混过关，然而，他本已因为工作上的烦恼暴露出了不器用的一面，现下更想要变得稳重起来，以换取遥全部的爱——尽管如此，真琴没有料到，遥早就看穿了他行为言语上的变化，并且坦然接受了自己正在和这样笨拙的人一同沐浴爱河的事实。

遥从包中抽出之前要来的应援服，递给真琴：“……虽然还有两个多小时就要结束了，你还是穿上吧。”

真琴欢天喜地地接过T恤，上扬的八字眉却又迅速地耷拉下来了：“遥，真的没关系吗？毕竟我也不是W大的，而且……”

真琴全然忘记了他曾经隔三岔五且堂而皇之地跑来看遥训练的过往，但两所大学运动社团间的宿敌状态终究不是他担忧的根源。两人由竹马成为恋人，不仅仅带来了全新的爱与情欲，也带来了无形的枷锁：那无处隐藏的爱会经由二人的哪怕一个对视、一个笑容暴露，并昭告天下，因此，也自然而然地带来了苦恼与烦忧——兜兜转转，仍旧绕回是否要做真正的自己的问题。对于此问题，真琴已经陷入了应激状态。

“好了，快走，我说没关系就是没关系，不然比赛要结束了。”遥果断地为他做了决定，抓住真琴的手腕，大步迈向前。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *其实也有正式比赛是25m的池，中间会有一次触壁转身，不过这里就想写一下50m池的50自。


	19. 第十九章

最后一项的4*100m自由接力表彰式结束后，已经将近七点了，大学生们饥肠辘辘，潦草收拾了座位——反正次日一早也要回来的，W大这边，众人领了盒饭，便解散了。

饭后，二人绕出场馆，沿着窄街散步，向车站的方向走去。秋天终究是不知不觉地到了，夜风吹来，卷起漩涡，但比起身体，遥从心里首先感受到了一丝凉意。这样匆匆地见面，又匆匆地离别——交往前，共度的每周末结束的夜晚，他和真琴也是这样告别——但他从未感到如此怅然若失，因此不觉放慢了脚步。真琴却很快察觉到了，几步间便顺利调整了步伐，再次与遥并肩同行。

恋爱啊，为何会让我如此甜蜜、又如此痛苦？

遥想着，凭直觉准确地抓住了真琴的手。真琴的手比他的手要大些，干燥的温暖传来，遥那矛盾着的心被抚慰了，于是，他紧紧握住了恋人的手。真琴小幅度挣扎起来，说着“不行不行！遥的队友看见了怎么办”之类的话，遥依旧不想说出之前的遭遇，只轻声说：“没事的，真琴不想牵的话就松开吧。”

真琴停止了挣扎，过了一会儿，他回握住了用力抓着他的、遥的手。两人无言地前行了一段，渐渐周遭行人多了起来，自行车的铃声不断，灯光也模糊地亮起来了，不再只是孤独的亮白色街灯照亮着他们。是靠近车站了。

“真琴——”

“遥——”

两人同时叫了对方的名字，真琴首先作出了让步：“遥先说。”

“今天，真琴能来看我比赛，谢谢，我很开心。”遥边说边轻轻叹了口气，他和真琴太熟悉了，突然说起这些让他甚至有些恍惚，又更加明显地揭露了即将分别的事实，但他还是继续说了下去，“我真的很开心。之前的事情，是我太天真了，说了那些话……对不起。”

真琴嘿嘿笑起来，摇了摇头：“我正想说这事呢，遥不用道歉，因为我准备辞职了！——交接的工作结束就走。”他像等着幼稚园老师发糖果的小朋友一般双眼亮晶晶地、期待着遥的回应。

遥震了一下，转过头来望着真琴：“为什么？不是……”

——不是薪水很好的工作吗？不是业界内很有名的水泳教室吗？

“因为，我想花更多时间和遥在一起。”真琴有些不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，遥感到握着他的真琴的手心出汗了，“但实习我也会继续做的，前两天我联系了遥公寓旁的区民泳池，他们很欢迎我，周末也只要做半天工就好。”

遥瞪大了眼睛望着真琴，真琴说出的每一个字都太不现实，但又确确实实地敲响了他的大脑：真琴要来他家旁边的泳池上班了？那真琴也会来他家吃晚饭吗？又会留下来过夜吗？他可以在真琴工作时去那里游泳吗？

遥为迅速充斥了头脑的自私想法感到羞耻，低下头来，却又忍不住偷偷笑了起来，他觉得自己好像变得卑鄙了，于是只淡淡回应了一句：“真琴觉得这样好就行。”

遥感到真琴像是掩饰不住兴奋一般用力晃了晃两人紧紧相扣的手，手臂像秋千一样在空中摇摆着。真琴果然语气高昂地回应了：“嗯！”接着，他又低沉下去了，“但是啊……遥，和同事说我们俩在交往的事情，我果然还是……”

于是遥再次抬起头来，城市的灯光和皎洁的月色一同辉映在真琴的脸颊上，温柔极了。但真琴的表情比他的语气表现出来得要更加失落，双眼还是亮晶晶的，但遥能分辨出来，那是还未垂下的泪水，而非纯粹的欢欣与期待。遥感到他的心也随之轻了一块：他怎么舍得让真琴流泪，尤其是当那罪魁祸首是他自己时？

“真琴，我——”

“——我没办法，没办法像遥那样勇敢，什么也不在乎……”遥刚刚开口，便被真琴打断了，受到情绪的莫名鼓舞，真琴变得不管不顾起来：“你看，就像我们现在这样……我明明很开心，却又忍不住去担心，要是、要是……”

真琴没能继续说下去，遥听出了他强调里强忍着的哽咽声，这近乎击碎了遥。真琴一直暗暗觉得遥很勇敢，并且有些小小的崇拜情绪，这一点遥自己也察觉得到，从很久之前开始，他便主动或被动地、无言地保护着真琴，如此的话，他一周前究竟又是为了什么要把真琴推出去、让他独自面对洪流呢？更让遥坐立不安的是，真琴还傻傻认为，敢于在大街上牵起手来、不在乎旁人目光的遥是出于勇敢，遥真想告诉真琴啊：那不是什么值得崇拜的勇敢，那只是他决定抛弃竞技后耍的一些任性——反正终究是不用再与这些人一起向前游去了，又何必管纷至沓来的闲话呢？遥小小地战栗起来，他觉得他用他的勇敢伤害了真琴。

“真琴。”遥郑重地叫了恋人的名字，“手要松开吗？”

真琴在偷偷吸鼻子，眼泪终究是没流下来，随着秋风倒流进了鼻腔，闻言错愕，停止了动作，过了两秒，他重重摇了头：“不要！——至少今晚不要。”

“嗯。以后在外面，真琴来决定就好。”

遥捏了捏真琴的手，大手还是很暖和，接着，他感到真琴也轻轻捏了捏他的手，像是什么暗号的回应一般。两人牵着手，就这样向着散发着明亮白色灯光的车站走去。临别时，遥掏出匆忙塞在挎包侧袋的奖牌，递给真琴：“可不能让你白跑一趟，空手回去，拿着。”

两天后，遥刚刚回到东京的那个夜晚，两人便大做特做了一次。真琴的技巧变得熟练了一些，红着脸小声让遥张开腿，把挤在手掌上的润滑剂慢慢地抹在遥身下的入口处。遥则累得像坨软泥，但内心想和真琴结合的欲望却疯狂叫嚣，他躺在真琴的床上，床单、枕头、还有俯视着他的真琴本人——都散发着让他燃烧起来的、催情的味道，遥任由真琴摆布着他的身体。

东京的夜空也很明亮，真琴关了灯，低声说了句“遥，我要进去了”，便慢慢地插了进来，遥唔唔闷哼着，睁开双眼，却借着城市的照明清晰地看清了真琴的身体，他忍不住伸手去摸真琴的屁股，那里的肌肉绷得紧紧的——真琴很努力地想要让他舒服。

果然，真琴动起来后，便俯下身来一边亲吻遥，一边粗重喘着问他，舒服吗，遥，舒服吗。

遥已经打定主意，他再也不要发出那羞人的叫声了，因此正死死咬着中指的指节，防止又陷入情欲的漩涡。真琴却不让他如愿，小心地把遥被咬得留下两个深深凹痕的手指抽出来，那上面还留着他的唾液，真琴却毫不犹豫地张开口舔舐起那根手指来，模仿着口交的动作吞吐着，还口齿不清地指导：“遥，不要咬自己，舒服就叫出来。”

真琴的话也太多了！遥内心挣扎片刻，这时真琴又开始一边舔他的耳朵，一边问他，舒不舒服，遥被真琴弄得整条脊椎都酥了，忠于身体老实回答：“嗯啊……啊！舒服……舒服！”

真琴却变本加厉起来，又问他，遥，哪里舒服？这么问着，真琴一手抓住了遥被冷落许久的乳首，一手握住了遥的阴茎，用遥自己流出的前液咕啾咕啾地对着龟头猛攻起来，他顺着下身顶弄的节奏问：“……遥、遥，哪里舒服？”

遥舒服到快痉挛了，捂着脸回答，哪里都好舒服，真琴摸过的地方都舒服……插着的地方也舒服。

真琴好像终于满意，一把把遥捞起来，遥无力地跨坐在真琴大腿上，随着更加猛烈的抽插，搂紧了真琴宽阔的背肌。

次日清晨，遥故意不搭理真琴，闹了一上午别扭，直到中午时，真琴问他要不要去两条街外新开的餐厅吃炭烧鯖鱼，遥才终于原谅真琴前一晚在床上的作为。


	20. 第二十章

遥书桌上的台历一月一翻，一面是被细线格规整地框住的日期——就好像只要填满那些日期间的空白，人生也会变得井井有条起来一般，另一面则印着长得像蜜瓜的熊——说是有着熊的五官、耳朵和四肢的蜜瓜更准确，那是年初在北国时买的。正月时，父母问遥想要什么新年礼物，遥却突然想起了真琴，高三那年他织了奇形怪状的长袜和露出五指的手套——那样做题和考试时也能戴——送给真琴，真琴却好像爱不释手的样子，来东京前还特意把它们都仔细叠好、放在了行李箱的夹层中；因此，遥愣了一下，真奇怪啊，他和父母都很久没有互赠礼物了，便随手指了指露天市集摊位角落的这本日历，事后才发现，原来这蜜瓜熊是摊主家乡的吉祥物，遥在内心默默对比了这家伙和小岩鸢，认为还是后者更得他欢心。

时间在恍惚间溜走，台历已翻到印有“10”的那一页，蜜瓜熊在血红的枫林间跳跃着。细线格间零散留有遥细长飘逸的字迹，是用黑色的原子笔写的，多是“随堂测试”“期中考试”“作业3”这样的内容，其中，13日这天被画了个大大的圈，下面却不是遥的字，而是小小的、一笔一画都很认真、整体却总有些歪歪扭扭的字体：“搬家”——像是掩饰不住笔迹主人的心情一般，后面跟了两个同样小小的可爱的惊叹号，那是真琴上次来过夜时写的。遥拿起台历：“这事都快说了一个月了，你还写下来做什么。”

真琴丢下笔，从背后抱住遥，把遥抓住台历的手指一根根轻轻地掰开，攥到他自己的宽阔掌心里；遥感到真琴暖暖的呼吸打在他的耳廓上。真琴这样说：“我看到遥写训练、功课什么的，就觉得好像看见了遥的生活一样，但今年都快过完了，遥的生活里一直没有我，我可受不了，拿起笔就写了。——要是遥允许，搬过来后我每天都想写：明天我和遥一起去哪里玩、遥准备做什么好吃的，或者是遥后天要来我学校啦、要来我工作的地方游泳啦……”

遥被说得面红耳赤，心脏乱跳，简直能倒冲出胸腔，撞在紧紧贴在他后背的真琴身上，他赶紧给了真琴侧腹一手肘：“别乱写，要写你自己买一本。”真琴有些不知所措地松开手：“但是，现在也只能买明年的日历啦……”遥不置可否，只急忙蹲去垃圾桶前，抓起一颗土豆埋头歪七扭八地削起皮来，他知道真琴在他身后偷偷笑了，于是莫名陷入一种悸动、害羞和恼火混杂的别扭状态，差点把食指的指甲也一刀削去半边。

话是这么说，这本月历也的确不能让真琴拿去随意翻阅。真琴敏锐过了头，若是细细阅读，一定会发现遥的重要日程发生了明显的转变：九月前，台历上可没有写什么考试和作业，有的只是早练晚练自主练，隔三岔五地记了中小型比赛和合宿的地点，只有到了学期尾时才会记两三笔期末考试的事宜；九月后，训练日程和暑气一同悄然消散了。

但，遥还没找出合适的时机提交退部申请。不知怎么的，他被寄托了更多更高的期望，多到他恶狠狠地嫉妒起那个什么都不知晓，因此能轻易开口说出“为自己而游”这般甜美的话语的那个更年少的自己；又忍不住怀念旧人旧梦，高校的那两个夏天炎热到像没有尽头，却无法透过时间将一丝一毫的温暖传递给站在新的跳台上的他。更糟糕的是——更好的是，笼罩着他的流言蜚语消失了，他和真琴抓着手你侬我侬的样子被同样送恋人去车站的别校选手看见了。那名N大的女选手大约是误会得彻彻底底，在聊天群组里大大称赞了一番W大对LGBTQ队员的包容态度，这赞美在参赛各校间兜了一圈后才绕回W大，众人权衡一番，觉得接下这子虚乌有的美誉也不算坏，于是还真弄出一团和气来。这下，遥是连申请信都难写起来，“队员关系不睦”这个理由也消失了，只剩下把他混乱的内心暴露这条路可走了，却不知从何下笔，稿纸写了又撕，一下午就塞满了半个垃圾桶。

最终，一切照旧，只是遥愈发懈怠，自主练和力量训练变成了他无所事事时的最后消遣，仔细算来，进入十月后他便没碰过健身房的器材——零零碎碎的时间被搬家这件事塞满了。

房间里的单人床已经换成了双人床，相应地书桌和绿植也移动了位置。遥把旧床垫和夏日的衣物一起放在阁楼。他对和真琴同衿共眠有些没信心——尽管他们中学时还经常挤在一张狭小的单人床上过夜；真琴进入青春期后变成了个小火炉，遥至今仍能回想起一年级的冬天，他把脚趾偷偷塞进真琴的被子里取暖，热量经由柔软的床单传到他那头，他被真琴的气息包裹着、舒适地睡着了，破晓时醒来，却发现他的脚搭在真琴的膝盖上。比脚趾触碰到的还要热很多，热到他后背发痒的感觉冲上少年时代的他的脸庞，他扯出了压在真琴手臂下的属于他的被子，翻了个身继续睡了。

他不再长个子了，遥只担心他会被噩梦侵袭，要是又像在岩鸢时那样，夜夜让真琴与他一起受折磨，那可如何是好呢。遥想起，他的父母好像就是分床睡的，可惜购置新家具时完全是顺着真琴的意愿——理所当然参考了橘家父母的生活模式，运送床架的货车都开到公寓楼下了，遥才终于有了实感。

真琴搬家，却不是真琴一个人的事情。遥当初租下这间房，可没想过有一日真琴也要挤进这不宽阔的屋来。他们一向是亲密过头的，是关系好到让旁人恶心的程度的，但那是不自知的爱意，现在这爱被光明正大地摆在台面上，还要从根部滋润他；在长长的恍惚中间隔着惊醒，遥的脸上偶尔浮现一点他自己都不察觉的笑：怎么莫名其妙的、突然的就和真琴谈起恋爱了呢。同时，他也感到了一丝无措，这很少有——尤其是当这种感觉是真琴带来的时，因为他意识到，同居是一种补票，为他们早就无法斩断的关系又填上了一层枷锁，一旦想到这点，微小的怀疑便冒出了头：这段已经无法辨清彼此的关系如果变得更加紧密的话，就会完全脱离他的掌控，变成有自我意识的活物一般的东西吧。

遥也本以为，他甚至得抽时间去真琴家帮手整理。

真琴从小到大都是带来灾难的体质，这点从六岁时他们俩一起画的画——至今还塞在岩鸢家中他书桌的某个抽屉里——就能一窥究竟，他画了大海和在海水中游泳的他自己，真琴从另一头开始画沙滩，画着画着就涂出了纸面，涂到了榻榻米上，也涂到了他画的大海里，蓝色和黄色乱七八糟地搅成一团，搅成了绿色，遥记得他当时不高兴了，因为绿色意味着海带很多，他就没法游泳了，他丢下画笔也丢下真琴跑回了他自己的房间，于是真琴急急忙忙地抓起了画笔，在太阳上画了个蓝色的笑脸，想要叫他回来。

第一次离开岩鸢时也是，真琴没办法决定该带什么去东京，衣物、电子用品和文具乱七八糟地散了一地板，遥进房间时差点被从这头拉到那头的电源线绊一跤，仔细一看，真琴的行李箱里却还空空如也呢，只塞了一只平底锅——“我上次看过了，东京的锅要贵很多！”真琴委屈地辩解。

——明明是长男，为什么却像末子一样笨拙呢。

真琴能赶在搬运公司约定的时间前整理好吗，遥隐隐担心，然而真琴那头却风平浪静，晚上打电话时，遥问要不要他明早过去，真琴却保证说他已经整理好了，正在打扫厨房，电波声中传来细细的撕拉声，还莫名像是看穿了他一般，让他明早安心训练，不要担心，回家时就能见面了。

真琴连他的时间表都熟稔于心了，遥吓了一跳，嗯嗯嗯嗯地挂了电话，次日也老老实实去参加了自主训练。

真琴确实给了遥一个惊喜。

没有想像中的一片狼藉，七零八落，遥在大学食堂吃了午饭，回家推开门时，迎接他的是地面上开着口的两三个纸箱，和正在往衣柜里挂衣服的真琴。好香啊，遥忍不住吸了吸鼻子，真琴买了什么熏香吗……？

“其他的东西呢？”

“已经都拿出来了啊，箱子我压瘪了先放在阳台，遥这边是周几资源回收来着……周四？”

“……好快。”遥有些感到陌生般打量着这个被真琴入侵的他的——他们俩的家，“还以为你会搞得一团糟。”

“遥也对我稍微有点信心啊！好歹我也独自生活一年多了。”真琴不满地用手上的衣架伸过去戳遥的屁股。

……一年多，是从夏天的那个晚上开始计算的吧。遥一边捂着屁股躲避真琴的袭击，一边想：对于真琴来说，之前的岁月果然是无法分割的，是融为一体的，他们思考过一样的事情，这让他感到宽慰。

房间不大，遥逃无可逃，只好跳去床上，用枕头去挡真琴的衣架攻击：“别打了！我错了。”

真琴把他连人带枕头一齐扑倒在柔软的床铺里，塑料衣架轻轻地从床沿滑倒了地板上。遥被真琴压得快喘不上气，却又发现似乎不是如此，是真琴本身让他失去了正常呼吸的能力，他嘀咕着“你好重”，却已经不自觉地伸手抱紧了真琴宽阔的肩膀。刚进门时让遥闻个不停的香气浓郁地传来，遥忍不住把脸也凑近真琴，于是便被捧着下巴，接了无数个短暂的、不带情色意味的吻。

真琴真好闻啊。

不合时宜的响声打破了静谧，遥捏了捏真琴的脸：“你没说你还没吃午饭，我都在学校吃过了。起来，我先做点给你填肚子。”

平底锅里的植物油滋滋地响起来，食物的香气和遥喜欢的香气相遇，回旋，上升又下沉，融合成名为家的气息。


	21. 第二十一章

十一月的东京变得恼人起来。

白昼骤然缩短，遥时常在课室里走神、目送太阳的离去。从前，他的下午与傍晚总在泳池里消磨，因此从未注意过，通红的夕阳被教学楼遮去一半，整座校园都洒上黯淡的金色是什么模样。回家的小路上铺满了行道树掉落的枯叶，踩起来嘎吱作响，走在前面的中学生却手牵手玩踩树叶的游戏不亦乐乎，遥不禁感到寂寞起来，快步绕过了几对浓情蜜意的小情侣。回到家时，屋内仍旧漆黑一片，早上两人都急着出门，没吃完的粥还剩在桌子上，遥轻轻叹了一口气——真琴还没回来。

这是自然的，遥的公寓离真琴的大学有相当一段距离，就算是倚仗东京便利的公共交通，每日来回也要消耗掉一个半小时的时间。为了赶上早课，一向不擅长早起的真琴先是在手机上定了一列闹钟，后来干脆要求遥在起床时便顺手叫醒他——遥溜号了多数的晨间练习，早起的习惯却还保留着——遥为真琴掀开被子，打开房间的灯，临出门时，真琴却又蒙着头缩进了被窝里，于是遥不得不也钻进去，在昏暗温暖的狭小空间里抱住真琴睡得毛茸茸的脑袋毫无章法地乱亲一气，亲着亲着，他的嘴唇便被叼住了，真琴带着睡意发出闷闷的笑声，伸出手臂抚摸他弓下来的脊背。

尽管真琴本人毫无怨言，遥认为迟早得租一间位于两人大学之间的房子。

遥给真琴发了讯息：“家里没肉了，回来路上带点你想吃的。”他反坐在椅子上，下巴抵着椅背，双手握着手机，在黑暗中等待真琴的回复；街心小公园传来孩子们嬉戏打闹的声音。真琴始终没有应答，手机屏幕暗下来，遥不自觉地再次叹气，扁着嘴把手机扔到床上，顺手揿亮电灯。

楼下的喧闹声越来越大。遥在书桌前坐了两分钟，笔记本电脑刚刚启动，屏幕上跳出写了一半的报告，他便觉得幼稚园儿们小小的尖叫声和从喉咙边缘蹦出的咯咯笑声实在是太让人心烦意乱了，又起身去关阳台的推拉门。遥高校时也常常走神，原因则多到他自己都讲不清楚。老师讲的话千篇一律而无用，变成遥远又刺耳的噪音，他坐在教室后排的角落，抬头就能望见白色空中大群盘旋的海鸟，稍微挺直脊背，则能眺望学校的泳池，人工消毒过的水安静极了，就像积满层云的天空一般，他想像着自己打开教学楼的窗户跳下，一直跳进那池水中，被泳裤覆盖的大腿皮肤变得刺痛起来——他注定在水中，而非陆地上度过一生。

又一次，遥陷入了对水的极度渴望，只是，他需要摆脱的东西又一次像山一般沉重。

要如何才能自由呢？是否不考虑技术、不考虑时间、不考虑对手、也不考虑队伍就会变得自由呢？是否舍弃了一切，他就能与水重修于好了呢？那他的梦想又该何去何从……！这世上曾经有人——哪怕只是一个人也好——是自由地——像他曾经拥有过的那般自由——行走在竞技游泳的道路上的吗？若是有的话，遥哪怕是奔跑到肺像被铅水一般灼烧，也要追上那个人——若是那幸运的行者行将就木，他也要在死神的面前奔跑——问一问，究竟要怎样做，才能和水融为一体，究竟要怎样做，才能比所有人——比昨天的自己——游得还要快呢？

水不能提供解答，水只是水，每多一次潜入水中，遥便多一次感受到他与水之间产生了细小的不兼容，像是鞋里残留的一粒沙，平安地蜷缩在角落，鞋的主人毫无知觉，直到某一日，那粒沙精确地跳入脚踝与鞋之间的缝隙，把那被骨头顶起的薄薄皮肤磨得红肿不堪。

遥希望那一日永远也不要到来——又或许，他正被那粒沙折磨着，却早已麻木。

书桌上的蜜瓜熊打着滚，遥凝视了他的日历两秒，他想：前者或者后者，都不重要了，我注定要放弃我的梦想——我尚未放弃的原因是，我无法向真琴坦白！我假装一切都如常，我每日依旧早早出门，在包里塞上三条泳裤，只是因为我在欺骗我的爱人，但我该怎样向他诉说呢？他会因为我的梦想破碎而心碎的，他看重我胜过看重他自己。

遥感到着实进退维谷，烦恼到没有尽头，却因此突然有了写作业的心情，只要认真查资料就能完成的报告，的确是逃避人生的完美选择。他板着脸重新读了未完成的报告，又往下打了两行字，却又觉得不知所云，便耐着性子翻参考书，然而也不怎么能看得懂——毕竟，训练曾经是优先于学业的，勉强及格的成绩令人无忧无虑，这是他和队友们都拥有的特权。

遥删光了文档，扣上电脑，整理起房间来。

埋怨和想念真琴的心情一齐淹没了遥。真琴独自生活一年，有了令遥松一口气的进步，却本性难移，做家事总留个小尾巴，要遥紧跟着一点一点收全收齐了。

勺子还插在碗里——粥已经凝固了，餐桌上留着透明的塑料包装袋，能看见粘在底部的面包渣，本应该冷藏的腌菜也忘记放回冰箱——幸好是秋天。遥把残渣刮掉、倒入垃圾桶，餐具放进水池，打湿了百洁布，搓洗干涸粘连在陶瓷内壁上的米粒。两人有过约定，不在外面吃饭时，遥做饭而真琴负责洗碗和买菜；但他急需无聊的重复性工作放空大脑，机械地洗完了两只碗、两把勺子、两只玻璃杯，擦净了台面。紧接着，他整理起书桌来，真琴的笔记本、书、打印出来的习题和讲义全和他的混在一起，两人学的专业相去不远，遥抓起笔记本看了一会，觉得似曾相识却不得要领，一看字迹才发现是错拿了真琴的——这样的事情发生了好几次，他算是忍无可忍了，今天一定要分出个楚河汉界来。

遥抱着桌上堆积得七扭八歪的书山，一本本地向地上扔着纸制品，他在心中大略分成了四摞：他的书、笔记本；真琴的书、笔记本。笔记本砸在摇摇欲坠的小山包上，又在地板上向前滑行了半米才停下来；厚重的专业书，即便遥俯下身去抛，还是制造出不小的震动，也许明日邻居就会跑上楼来抗议了。

也许我应该搬张桌子去阁楼写作业，遥想，反正真琴也不像能保持秩序的人。

书山肉眼可见地坍缩了，留在遥手上的是两本杂志，从封面判断的话，是家庭主妇们在便利店买饭团时会顺手拿上一本的生活杂志。遥不熟悉的男明星的巨大笑脸占据了杂志封面的中央，周围排着字体大小不一的专题标语，从生活窍门到疾病预防一有尽有。真琴什么时候开始读这种杂志了？遥疑惑地抖了抖脆薄的纸张；高二的寒假，渚在家向众人展示了把生活杂志的封面移花接木到成人杂志的技巧，因此，如果他手中的这两本杂志内页布满不着寸缕、脸蛋姣好、身材健美、下身可观的模特，他也只会因为男友难以填饱的性欲感到惊讶。

遥试着翻开杂志折角的那一页，确确实实是生活杂志，“美不胜收！不为人知的十处东京都赏枫好去处~”这样极有诱惑力的标题横跨了两张纸。

在杂志上写“不为人知”，真可笑。

但遥很好奇真琴为什么特意折起这页，便耐心读起来。大标题周围拼接了大量枫叶的特写照片，配有文字介绍，遥读了一会，才发现真琴用原子笔把“井之头公园”这处框了起来，黑色的笔迹淹没在红色的枫叶海里，但遥看得出来，真琴像记课堂笔记时一样认真，在杂志力荐的“景点highlight”一栏里用直线、波浪线和圆圈做了标记，遥不懂是什么意思，只感到一种难以名状的感觉冲上心头，他啪一声合上杂志，蹲下身开始用双手堆齐地板上的四摞书和本子来。

正是这时，真琴回家了。他正为某事烦心，紧皱的眉毛和不自觉撅起的嘴唇扭曲了年轻的面庞，只是因为围巾的遮挡而不那么明显，并且在他迫不及待地向房间内扭着身体探出头、看见蹲在地上、缩成小小一团的遥时完全舒展开来，他风风火火地把钥匙塞进衣兜、关上大门、两脚踩掉运动鞋、脱掉外套，围巾只解了一半便踏着大步走进屋来：“我回来了！”

遥被真琴吓了一跳：“这么大声做什么。”

真琴不管不顾地挤过来抱他，遥被挤得一屁股坐在了地板上，眼睁睁看着他精心垒好的笔记本们被真琴蹭歪了。真琴松开他，帮他将低头时掉下来的碎发别在耳后，又去摸他的耳垂：“不对，你应该说‘欢迎回来’。”

遥没有这个习惯——曾经是有的，父母留他独自一人在岩鸢后，对着空荡荡的大房子说“我回来了”显得傻气且孤单，而回应他“欢迎回来”的人自然是不存在的，反之亦然。真琴搬进来后，像是教外国人学充满了ta行和促音的难读日语单词一般，反复教了他好几遍，遥却还没适应。

真琴又去捏他的脸：“就说一句，嗯？”

真琴的手还带着秋风的凉意，遥被触摸过的皮肤却热起来，他像是没有意识到罪魁祸首一般，把脸颊向真琴的掌心蹭去：“欢迎回来……话说，肉呢？”

“什么肉……”真琴讲话的声音低下去了，接着猛然直起身，脸上还带着茫然，但的确是想起来了，“糟糕，我给忘了——！”

“笨蛋。”真琴冒着傻气，遥扭着脖子躲开他的手，抱起地板上的书山塞到真琴怀里，后者像是没有预料到那些装帧着彩色粉纸的大书的重量一般，抱着书的双手下坠了一寸，“放书桌上，先去超市。”

“我走在路上想周六的事情，又不是故意的。”真琴急急忙忙地为自己辩护。

遥以为真琴在说生日的事情，细想却应该是下周六。他慢慢地眨了眨眼，想起来真琴说过，这周六是在游泳教室的最后一天班了。当时两人正坐在地板上打游戏，屁股下枕着遥的旧床垫；真琴一边紧张地前倾了身体、像是想要把动作透过手柄传到屏幕上一样，一边突然说了这事，遥的角色正卡在悬崖边跳不上去，需要真琴赶紧跑到屏幕另一头救他上去，于是他也只是飞快地“哦”了一声，看了看真琴紧绷的嘴角——真琴打游戏时，总是把紧张都写在脸上——又把注意力转移回游戏上了，他还以为真琴不在意，原来不是这样，也许真琴的嘴角不是因为快来不及救他而紧绷。

遥隐约猜到真琴在想什么，但他没有十足的把握，这种模棱两可的位置让他焦躁。他不是一直都懂真琴在想什么，真琴浓密又细腻的心思让他数次失去探究的勇气，尤其是他本人往往被牵扯其中时，如若探究到底，挖掘出的却不是有关真琴、而是有关他自己的不为人知的小秘密，那会让他又毛骨悚然，又陷入一种无法招架的弱势地位，他该用多少爱来回答真琴的真心呢；尽管，遥现在慢慢明白过来了，真琴许多难解的行动与决定，都可以用“很久以前起，真琴就忠诚地爱着他”这个理论诠释，现状却没有变得清晰明了，真琴比他更懂得他自己、懂得七濑遥在想什么，反过来却不是这样。

于是他说：“周六，我也要去。”


	22. 第一章

周六早晨，手机上的闹钟先后响起，两人不约而同地揉着眼睛按掉，蜷回被窝里，把滑向一边的毯子拉回床上。

遥大约两个小时前便已经醒过一次。他在梦里追逐一个人，跑得很累，脚下的沙滚烫，空气灼伤肺部，他的鼻孔流出鲜血。但不痛苦。快要追赶上时，他突然脱离了梦境，回想起他确实祈求过与什么人的相遇，于是他回到梦中，一鼓作气地跑起来，转眼便抛下了他追逐的人。这时，他回过头，发现他一直追赶着的人是凛——真奇怪啊，为什么他没有认出来呢。

凛却气喘吁吁地尖笑，说，除了世界的舞台以外，他们再也不会在别的地方相见了。

遥难过极了，掀开他那侧的被子，平躺在床上像脱水的鱼一般喘气；屋里不算冷，但夜间的朔风从房屋的缝隙溜进来，他的手心还残留着汗水，手臂和大腿却立起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。他没想过凛会怎么想。

凛会再次受到伤害，还是已经不需要柔弱的他作对手呢？

用手肘支撑，遥挪动着身体，试图越过熟睡的真琴，悄悄地把他自己的手机钓过来；他想和凛打个电话。在他因过于谨慎而紧张到颤抖的小臂下方，真琴陷在枕头和被子堆成的小窝里，打着小小的呼噜，好像做了什么好梦，脸上挂着恬静的微笑。

真琴并没有看上去的睡得那样沉：遥的手指尖只沾到床头柜，他便像是感到本应温暖的那侧出乎意料地传来凉气一般，翻转了身体，从被窝里捅出手，擦玻璃一般蹭着床单挥舞手臂搜索着遥。粗鲁却奏效，他的手掌啪一声打在遥光裸折叠着的膝盖上；遥始料不及，泄了气力，摔在被面上，隔一层棉花砸在真琴身上。

真琴却也说不上有多清醒，误解了遥的行为，热乎乎的宽大手掌顺着膝盖摸上去，捋了两把大腿内侧的软肉，掐着腰把遥又拖又塞地安放进被子里，手则转了个弯，向下滑进了松松垮垮的平角内裤里，手法下流地捏了捏屁股蛋，指尖还去那缝隙间蹭了两下，而嘴上说的又是另一番话了。遥凑近了去听，听见真琴咕哝着说：“……遥，好困……不做……”

接着真琴就彻底睡着了。遥发了一会呆，真琴的脖子靠在他的耳朵边，他把耳廓贴紧了，听见真琴沉稳的心跳。胸膛里那个小东西是一切与一切的起始，遥隔着骨与血，抚摸过、亲吻过、舔舐过无时无刻不在起伏的牢笼。他向来知道，心跳也是埋藏在皮肤中的：四年级的第一次游泳比赛，真琴很紧张，紧张到不好意思说出来，只用指尖紧握着他的指尖，那像受惊的仓鼠一般的脉搏传了过来；还有每一次他们做爱，他因为僵硬、疼痛或是高潮来临而缩紧了后面，真琴的那根好热，笨头笨脑地在他体内抖动，那激动的抖动间咕咚咕咚跳着的血管贴上他的内壁。

谛听真琴的心跳，却是第一次，像是月夜浮上海面换气的鲸鱼一般，庞大、缓慢、没有消耗，只有接收和给予的循环，载着他逆着洋流、返还深海，那里没有任何东西，只有他们俩。

遥捂上另一侧的耳朵。他想要更多真琴的心跳。浴室尚未修理、有时漏水的莲蓬头滴答滴答。在苍茫的回响和无意义的细碎杂音间，遥听见了他自己的心跳声，那个正在他身体里跳跃着的器官，被压在他侧躺半伏着的身体下，他感受得到，他也听得到。他听见他自己和真琴的心跳声交缠在一起，微妙地错开了片刻，他的心跳追赶着真琴的，巨大的鲸鱼选择永远在他看得见的地方享受海洋。

遥把自己的耳朵、连带着脸颊捂得很热。他松开手，仰头亲了亲真琴下颌与颈部连接处柔软的皮肤，又伸长了身体，用嘴唇去蹭恋人下巴上刚冒出来的胡茬，终于把真琴又一次蹭醒了。真琴毫无意识地在他的发顶落下几个吻，连话都没挤出来，就又一次进入安眠。

窗帘外，天空褪去夜色时，遥终于也睡着了。

遥再次完全清醒过来时——并非被单调的闹钟声敲响大脑片刻又陷入沉睡——真琴已经醒了，后脑的头发高高翘着、几乎和地面平行，光裸的上身披着昨晚熨过的衬衫，坐在床上，正笑眼盈盈地低头凝望着他。这场景很少见，遥的一天总是比真琴早那么几个小时开始，见过真琴无数可爱的、恼人的、愁苦的睡颜，却很少被真琴由梦乡迎接至现实，因此，他登时害羞起来，不坦率的老毛病又发作了，扯着被子一骨碌翻过身背对男友，却还记得数落两句，借此按捺心绪：“你这么穿，衬衫都皱了，我可不帮你熨第二回。”

真琴却不理会，沾染晨间湿冷气息的手指搭在他的后颈上，绕着圈玩遥披散的碎发：“你昨晚不睡觉……是不是偷偷亲我来着。”

明明停留在颈部的指尖冰凉凉，遥却觉得后背瞬间流出无数细小汗珠，蒸发殆尽了，把他困在这个巨大温室中，几乎要窒息了：“……没有。”

后颈的皮肤被捏了两下，遥很确定那是拇指和中指——以前，真琴在鸟居前等他时，就是这么逗弄流浪猫们的脆弱脖颈的——果不其然，又逆着毛发捋了一会他的后脑勺，真琴才放开手。身后传来细细簌簌的布料摩擦声，接着床垫一轻，拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒打着地板的声响传来。

“好好好、你说没有就没有。”

真琴丢下这句话便钻进了卫生间，好像心情很好一般，哼着不成调的歌，和水声混在一起。

遥掀开被子坐起身，一向平顺的黑发被揉得也翘起一丛，有些狼狈。

真琴那游刃有余的态度、洋溢着满足的笑脸在他与所教的孩子们告别时消散了。

游泳教室是室内标准池，两面是玻璃、两面是墙，一扇玻璃接纳下午三时斜射的低温阳光，另一扇则构成连接泳池外世界的通道。遥贴在那扇巨大的玻璃幕布上，避开刺痛双目的人造与天然光线，看着坐在泳池边的真琴；身体的很小一部分叫嚣着对水的渴望，他咬着下唇因干燥而爆裂的皮肤、压抑了下去。

他隐隐约约的猜想没有错。真琴善于将温柔分给他人，其中，分给他的自然是最多的。遥以前不察觉，近来才渐渐生出了这样的想法：无限制地给予温柔以他人会损耗真琴。这过程不是直接的，毋宁说真琴很享受馈赠善意的感觉，是这过程的后果有害，因为人生像是不断地赶往下一个车站的途中，如果要与这旅程中所有的过路人都搭建桥梁，那么拆毁桥梁时该是多么痛苦呢。

正是因为真琴和这些短期班的小萝卜头们建立了一节节过小溪的窄桥，又是好好地记下姓名与年龄、对应到面孔，又是挨个询问参加游泳教室前喜欢水与否、学过什么其他泳姿，还忍不住和遥分享教学时的有趣事，所以现在才会这样，连道别都难以说出口。遥的角度只看见真琴的背影。他看见后者耸起肩膀、挺起胸廓，连续了几次——这是真琴宣布要事前的小动作——却又迅速地垮下身体来，孩子们依旧快乐地挨在池边做水母漂，明显是没留意到他们的教练有话想说。

为何总是两难。

以前，遥总是可以在芜杂一片的选择肢中轻易地挑选出一个，挑选出一个不会伤害任何人、又让他自己开心度日的；但不知怎么的，随着时间流逝，他和无趣又天真的少年时代挥别，这个方法不管用了，他为自己做选择，也为真琴做选择，却总是免不了撕扯，左挑右拣，剩下的plan B和plan A 一样烂。如果人生可以重来，像按下游戏里的读档选项一般简单，他也许不会对真琴的生活指手画脚——就算是真琴要求他这么做也一样，这责任太重大。

但他还有别的选项。

遥又将脸靠近了玻璃，他的呼吸吐出一个湿漉漉的圆形图案。已经到了下课的时间，真琴半蹲着身体和排成一队离开的小萝卜头们挥手告别，有的孩子伸出手来和他击掌；真琴的头发滴着水、贴在头皮上，遥自从小学毕业后就没怎么从俯视角度看过幼驯染，他突然觉得真琴好像一只不小心掉进水坑里的伤心大狗，还是需要许多他的支援、许多他的爱的小男孩。

他隔着玻璃比了个手势，真琴却没留意，孩子们都跑走了，他还是傻愣愣地蹲在原地，慢慢直起身来收拾散落在防滑垫上、漂在近岸池中的浮板。遥不想挥动双手、弄得众人侧目，便逆着从更衣室里涌出来的一群矮小人流去泳池边捕捉真琴了。

游泳教室发黄的灯光照射下，真琴的脸色仍然有些过白了，他在靠墙的置物架上垒好浮板，转过身，便看见了遥。遥显然是来得很急，一手拎着一只运动鞋的鞋带，袜子塞在其中一只鞋子里。真琴不知该惊讶还是该笑，最后挤出了一个像是打嗝一般的声音：“我怎么搞的，每次看见你能乖乖待在泳池边的岸上，还自己看管衣物，总是吓一跳。”

“我没带泳裤，而且这里也快下班了吧。”遥看着真琴的脸扭曲起来，是试图用笑掩盖难过、却没能成功。

“还可以游一会——我的泳裤可以借你。”真琴误会了遥跟随他前来此处的意图一般，坚持着。

遥妥协了——真琴望着他的眼神不仅像是伤心大狗，还像是为了帮他捡球才掉进水坑的伤心大狗：“就一会。你也要下来。”

遥返回更衣室换上泳裤。真琴延续了高校的习惯，从下腹一路包裹到脚踝上方的legskin带给遥比以往更强烈的紧绷感，但也许是尺寸偏大的缘故，比预想得更加顺利，他把自己塞进了真琴的泳裤里。

两人先后跃入水中。昏黄的灯光带来奇异的通透感，遥向前游了不出十米，突然扭转了身体，去确认真琴是否跟在身后，不料真琴却不认真地游着仰泳，只是摆动着双腿，漂浮在水面上缓缓前进。于是遥完全转过身体，像真琴那样，双手垂在水面，双脚踏水前行。

真琴游得比遥稍快些，两人很快并排了：“怎么不游自由式——你看，我们俩这样，好像两只海獭。”

那还是在刚来东京没有很久时的第一个初夏，两人咬着软冰脆皮甜筒，站在水池前看毛茸茸的海獭夫妻仰卧在水面上打着圈游水，看得入了迷，白色的软冰融化、流到指缝时才察觉。

像是同时想起了这件事一般，仰卧在水面的两人默默地微笑了。

耳朵里灌满的是清澈的水声，遥觉得他的声音变得空洞而模糊：

“游自由式就没办法说话。……我也说不好，不过，游泳是不依靠大脑的，依靠的是身体——直到大学前，我都是这样认为的。所以，真琴做过他们的教练这件事，就算会被遗忘，童年的记忆消逝，甚至，他们不再觉得游泳是快乐的事情，但是，身体是不会忘记的。  
“只要他们还在游泳，真琴的指导就不会消失。我是这样想的。”

遥说完便咕咚一声钻进水里，迅速前行触壁，抖了抖水爬上岸来。


	23. 第二十三章

周日清晨，两人和和美美地搭上了前往吉祥寺的列车。

这是前一晚遥主动问的。

当时，他正和真琴在床上滚成一团，两片嘴唇黏在一起，他来回摸恋人分明的腹肌和健硕的大腿肌肉，越摸越喜欢，越摸脑子越热，下身硬得发疼，小腿也绷紧了，唤醒了他下午被裹在真琴泳裤里时产生的一串下流幻想，幻想和真琴慢条斯理解开连体教练服拉链的模样重叠，于是他在被玩弄屁股时轻轻叫了一声“橘教练”。他本以为吓到了真琴——那两根手指抽出后，就再没有什么别的东西进入——正暗暗后悔时，他被有些粗暴地掰开腿、从侧面直接插入了，他又忍不住叫了一句“教练”，换来的是一记狠顶和被捂住的嘴，真琴像是喘不上气一般求他：“换点别的叫，嗯？别让我这么快射。”

扩张没做好就被进入，遥觉得肛门连带着内部黏膜都是痛的，家里的安全套用完了，真琴的那根肉贴肉像砂纸一样磨他，他巴不得真琴立刻射精撤出去，便伸出舌头去舔真琴的掌心，继续模模糊糊地叫：“好痛，橘教练，慢一点，请你慢一点呀。”

真琴更加控制不住地大力顶他，他颠来倒去地叫，忍不住带上了敬语，几乎是央求的语气。好像才几分钟的样子，真琴便喘着粗气倒在他身上，阴茎一抽一抽地射在了他的肚子里。

遥撅着屁股向外排精液时才突然感觉到不好意思，便回头问拿着纸巾帮他擦大腿的真琴：“明天去看枫叶吗？”

这下轮到真琴不好意思了，结结巴巴地问遥，你怎么乱翻我杂志，却又恍然大悟地点起头来：“要去！”

如东西线的名字表达的一样，轨道上的天蓝色列车连接了一东一西的东京都心与武藏野市，即便是这样清闲的休息日，只有过了换乘站，两人才得以在相邻的座位上坐下，看来，有兴致近郊秋游一番的都市人并不少。

出站后，紧连着的是地下商场，多数店铺紧闭着大门，也许正是这个缘故，车站里多是上了年纪的夫妇，偶尔有衣衫不整、浑身散发酒气的中年男子拖着脚经过。遥本觉得会是一副吵吵嚷嚷的景象，预想中女高中生蹦跳着连成一排走路的画面没有出现，让他浑身都轻松了起来。真琴也想到了一样的事情：“人真少呢，三月时，这里可是挤到好像鱼塘。不过，看到美丽的樱花便不会计较这些了。”

三月……三月时，水泳部内兴致勃勃地讨论赏樱地点与几家开花预测前线不一致的结果，在几处河川与公园间投了好几轮票，最终还是选择了距离主校区最近的千鸟渊。遥仰望映照着五彩变换灯光的樱花树、树枝间露出的新月，垂下眼睛却看见已经有花瓣悠悠飘零，水面上荡漾着薄薄几团粉白色的涟漪——樱花像人，也很怕寂寞似的，离开枝头依旧聚成一簇簇。

想来，真琴自然也是去赏樱了。

“明年春天也可以再来啊，就我们两个。”遥把脸别过去，假装对车站墙壁上的大幅广告很感兴趣。

“真的？”真琴好像确实很意外的样子，声音提高了，“还以为遥会因为讨厌人多，就要在家里阳台上随便看看呢。”

遥抿着嘴往前走。在家和真琴享受二人世界，在阳台上架上一张小桌，配上盐焗鯖鱼和清酒、饭团，眺望街道两侧烂漫的春樱，也算是不错；但这样总缺少了什么，好像是将恋爱关系轻率对待一般。

两人行至地面。狭窄的马路只容许一辆车通行，相反，两侧的人行道却称得上宽阔，被一爿爿小店占据，多是餐厅，遥随意望过去，便望见一排烤鸟店的招牌，从夹着人行道的小楼伸出来，很争先恐后的样子。真琴的手背碰了碰他的：“不如晚饭别回家做了，这里喝酒也好便宜。”

遥正在看烤鸟店对面的不动产，双推拉门的玻璃上贴满了出租与出售房屋的信息卡，价格出乎他想像的高，也许喜好喧闹的年轻人会享受这里的生活：“你下周才能喝酒吧，我不要一个人喝。”

“但是——”

也许是想说根本不会有人管，但遥没等到真琴说下去：他的手被包裹住了，真琴戴了露指毛线手套的掌心带着热气，手指缠上了他被冻得发红的指尖，接着，毛手套拉着他乘风向前奔跑；真琴的茶色短发被秋风轻轻托起，在明媚的暖阳下露出光洁的额头，眉梢扬起，散发出朝气，遥无法将视线挪开，欣赏恋人英俊的脸庞映照着阳光的模样，也迈开腿向前跑去。

跑到道路尽头，真琴在拐角处急刹车、停了下来。遥本以为要一路跑到公园，正准备加速，于是被真琴稳稳地牵着手臂像陀螺一样拉了回来，像是怕遥无法顺利停下一般，他的另一条手臂牢牢地揽了一把腰。很快却又很实在的一下，遥感到真琴的手托住了他，接着便松开了，像是缠了一条毛茸茸的围巾。

真琴笑起来，拂去额头上的薄汗：“抱歉抱歉，突然闻到了炒栗子的味道，吓到遥了？”

遥本被拽得有些恼，看到真琴双眸亮晶晶地讲糖炒栗子，又气不起来了，只摇了摇头：“快去买。”说完，他拍了男友肩膀一把，没用什么力，却很响一声，真琴配合地假装小声惨叫了一下，转过身来面对遥，双手合十作揖：“我错了别打了我这就去买。”

像是被奔跑抽光了人间忧虑一般，真琴垂下的右手在空中撞上了遥的左手手背，他握住，又松开，飞快地摘下那手的手套，胡乱揣进衣兜，却又抽出来，去拉比他小一圈的遥的右手，仔仔细细把手指一根根塞进去；他的口中冒出长长一串雾般的白色水汽，他的手心也汗津津的，他在外套的衣角飞快地蹭干了，终于再一次把遥的左手包裹在手心里。两人手拉着手，买了一大袋热乎乎的香栗子。

穿过繁华的十字路口，通向公园的路再次趋于宁静，两侧的店铺也消失了，取而代之的是外表朴素的公寓楼。真琴拎着装栗子的纸袋，前后甩动哗啦哗啦响。

再前行，道路两侧的绿植骤然变多。高大的银杏树已经黄了叶子，尖顶直冲天空，间中生长着水杉与扁柏，绿色黄色夹杂，高低错落，鸟鸣声从密林间悠悠传来。

公园呈ハ字形，两人所在的入口处于正中。遥还在端详入口处的地图，真琴却不慌不忙地掏出一个栗子，捏开外壳，掰了一瓣，敲敲遥紧闭的嘴唇，后者没移开视线，从真琴的两指间叼走了食物。看着遥鼓着嘴吃起栗子来，真琴把陷在壳里的那一半又捏扁一次，把掉出来的碎果肉吃了，又去咬粘连在壳上的部分。这样又分着吃了几颗，真琴抓起遥的手腕，拉着向前走：“果然还是先去井之头池吧？可以坐在水边继续吃。”

遥嘴里咬着软软甜甜的栗子，可心里又一次不是滋味起来。不过，与其说他因确信真琴没能和他、而是和他不认识的什么人一起来过此处赏樱而嫉妒，不如说他突然意识到了，他竟然是这样善妒。

穿过被银杏装饰的林间步道，那些由真琴起、却又由真琴安抚而终的吃味小片段像银杏叶簌簌飘零般，从记忆仓库里坠落，砸得他想蹲下身捂住头躲一躲；像转了个弯后，井之头池柳暗花明地跃出于众人面前般，他突然意识到，他对鴫野貴澄态度恶劣多年，是因为真琴差点加入篮球部的事情，被他暗暗转为“真琴差点被抢走了”来记忆，并始终耿耿于怀；现下，两人租住的公寓旁亦有几条流浪猫出没，他隔天下楼摆些吃剩的鱼骨头，某天他站在阳台上迎接真琴归家，目睹恋人特意绕路去街角撸猫，手法与情事间爱抚他脊背的方式只有微妙的不同，那之后，遥再不那么勤快去喂猫。

好像笨蛋，连猫都妒忌的我好像笨蛋，但我竟然无法停下……！我浸淫这酸楚久过恋爱之笑与泪，已经摆脱不掉。

绕着池边小径种植的多是樱树，此刻大半已脱光了叶子，只剩光滑的枝条孤零零地伸在风中。遥叫不出名字的杂树却大放异彩，一串串挂满了深浅不一的赤色秋叶——不只是枫树，整座公园都被适当的季节感笼罩着。

两人坐在长椅上，遥仰起脸，艳丽的红色先于明亮的阳光令他炫目。垂在他们俩头上的正是伸向池水的一团树枝，枝桠缀着手掌状的红色脆弱老叶——只用“红”一字概括却并不准确：边缘的残绿如同吹入血池的一滴墨，处于交界处的鹅黄色则像是烘焙坊的糕点般清香，两种色彩在大片的红间跳跃；红却也不是如出一辙的，浅的仿佛可以融入青空，容许金色的阳光穿透，深的则与褐灰的树皮、树下的泥土映衬，仿若迫不及待地投入它们的新归宿。美景令遥心神荡漾不已，他低下头，闪耀的池水随着动作摇曳到面前；真琴则像是一直看着他的模样，时机正好，又用剥好的栗子去敲他的嘴唇，遥按下真琴伸过来的手掌，倾过身体，飞快地在靠近耳根的面颊上落下一吻。

遥没进行营养平衡管理已经快两个月，放开了心思和胃袋，翻着花样做鱼吃，烧、煎、烤、炸轮流来，又或应了真琴的要求反复做咖喱吉列猪扒、咖喱牛肉丼；每晚餐后，两人都要揉着小腹、坐在地上发会儿呆，才能慢慢站起身去做事。遥昨夜做时就疑心，他好像失手把真琴喂胖了些，刚刚这一吻果然如此，明明该撞在颧骨边缘，但更像是碰在什么很适合吮吸的果冻上一般，引诱他再次将嘴唇贴回去，吸出淡淡的印迹。

终究是在外头，遥没这么做。却是有什么轻轻砸在湿软的泥土上，又滚动了一小截，将将停下，便有两只喜鹊从巢穴翩翩然落下，一戳一戳地啄食——是真琴手里的栗子。

遥忍着笑眺望池中撅着屁股捕鱼的鸭群，过了一会才转头看坐得脊背直挺挺的真琴，发现男友的耳朵红得可与枫叶媲美。

真琴好可爱，他想。

真琴像是被那个蜻蜓点水的吻震得无法思考，又抓过纸袋来机械地一粒粒捏栗子壳，他手阔力又大，片刻就捏了一捧软糯糯的栗子肉出来。

遥越看越觉得有趣：前一晚真琴不知轻重、发了狠掐他，当时他也不觉得痛；今早，两条青痕幽幽浮在大腿皮肤上，简直像是计划好似的、恰好能被泳裤遮住，于是遥便也没生气。然而，细想、性事上能这样折腾恋人的男人，却又会为一个甚至有些浮皮潦草的吻露出真诚的羞怯样子，难道不可爱吗？遥的心被揪住了，像岩浆漫过大地，叫作“喜欢”的感情冒着泡、蔓延到身体的边边角角。

两人默默咬了一会栗子，咬到口干舌燥，各自摸出水杯来咕噜噜一口气喝干。遥出门时抓了运动水壶，因为吸得太猛，被迫压扁的可怜水壶因气压发出抗议般的嘎吱声，弹跳着恢复原形，把真琴逗笑了，僵持在两人间的青涩气氛淡去，他问：“池那头有个神社，去看看？”


	24. 第二十四章

通往神社需横跨池水。

名为七井的桥梁前站着一座二层小楼，似乎是餐厅，门口盘踞了一小群外国游客，正握着手机研究菜单。两人各吃了一肚子栗子，说不上饿，只是去墙边的自动贩售机买水。

其间，真琴又特意去拉遥的衣袖，指出有低酒精的啤酒给他看，却也没说要买。一早上被真琴提了两次喝酒的事情，遥越想越觉得莫名其妙：“想喝就买，这里哪有人管你。”真琴摇了摇头：“没事，我不想喝。”

遥猜不出真琴弯弯绕绕的心思，反之，他的注意被池中畅游的日本鲤吸引，趴在栏杆上，盯着鱼儿们傻乎乎开合的圆嘴瞧了一会，忽然羡慕极了。真琴跟过来，什么话也没说，任遥沉浸在自己的小世界；待遥直起身，他才有些怀念般地望着空中的某一点开口：“突然想起来，三年级时和怜、渚去参加地方大赛，你盯着街边一家店的鱼缸看了好久，拉都拉不走。”

遥没料到真琴记得这些小事，他自己早已丢干净了，因此他说不出话，也像条傻鲤鱼、张嘴又闭上。真琴仅仅是想说这件事似的，没有等他回答，便凑上来勾着他的食指，向前走去了。

神社内，信徒皆低声慢语，三五成群，却显得异常清净。拜殿四方形，漆着正红，两侧檐角平稳舒展，正面则笔直伸出，宛如神明庇护参拜者，下书牌匾“辨财天尊”四个镏金汉字。遥觉得有些耳熟，又想起上次去神社还是盂兰盆节，便问真琴：“稍微拜一下吗。”

真琴也觉得不差，点了点头，二人一前一后、逆着人流向手水舍走去；神社位于紧挨着汀岸的一座椭圆形小岛上，由两座木制、扶手同样漆成红色的短桥连接，一座稍宽些，中心略微拱起，尽头处立两盏献灯，垒在如金字塔般搭建的石阶上，这才是主入口。

手水舍正对着池中的喷泉。与其说是喷泉，只是喷出伞状水雾的活水装置而已。遥抓着竹制长柄勺，眺望着因太阳角度变化而粼粼的池水，将手水舀起，浇灌在手心。天气并不暖和，沾到水珠的指尖微微刺痛，但遥依旧感到舒心极了，石槽里悠然荡漾的手水倒映着他自己的模样，周围掩映树丛的影子混杂其中，浅水变得幽深，他甚至有了亵渎的冲动，想放手掌进去搅动。这时，他听见贴在身旁的真琴轻轻“啊”了一声。

真琴露出恍然大悟的神色，旋即转变为混杂了焦急与不安的表情。在遥看来，简直是重回小学三年级的第一日：真琴为了取室内鞋跑回家、却在匆忙间把便当盒又落下了，只好站在路边抓着陪他折返不停的遥的衣角仰着脸大哭，那之前，真琴便一直露出这副面孔忍耐。因此，在感到惊讶不解前，遥倏然被怜爱与厌烦——两种截然相反的情绪击中了。

真琴却不允许他好好消化，胡乱在裤子上抹了手，就推着遥的后背催着说要离开。

遥不明就里。一直到跨过了木桥，才等来真琴的解释：“我突然想起来，据说情侣是不可以参拜弁天的，不然会分手。”

真琴神色平静地讲述着古代迷信，刚刚那勾起遥幼时回忆的样子仿佛只是瞬间的错觉。说到弁天神，遥终于明白为何牌匾上的汉字眼熟了，原来是七福神之一而已。

见遥没有回话，真琴又求助权威一般找补：“遥也看到了吧！那本杂志上有提到，我还特意划出来了。”

“只是传说而已，神明不是庇护人类的吗。”

“因为……因为神明也会嫉妒啊！”

——不是，真的较量起来，我大概比弁天女神还擅长这事。

见真琴情绪激动起来，却又一本正经地解释，生怕自己不相信的样子，遥再不忍心逗弄，也没把自嘲的话说出口，只从兜里掏出纸巾来揩干了两人的手。离开神社数十步后，真琴仍是一副后怕的神色，遥便问：“真琴，你喜欢我吗？”

被问到的人正走在遥左前方，闻言愣了愣，尚未开口，便一天内第二次红了耳朵，接着脸也涨红了，像个熟透的小南瓜，悄声道：“喜欢啊……怎么了。”

真琴的话语几乎要被秋风刮跑了，于是遥用正常的音量回答：“我也喜欢真琴，所以，我们俩不会分手。”

真琴停了一停，接着露出古怪的笑来看着遥，那笑容处于高兴与礼节的分界线上，与橘真琴这个人极度不匹配，惊得遥的心仿若浮萍漂起来了：我说错什么了吗？他对着阳光观察阴影中真琴闪着幽暗绿光的双眸，却发现其中倒是满溢温柔宠溺。

果然，真琴又用起那和小孩说话的腔调：“遥真是——什么都不明白。不过，你像这样保证，已经让我很高兴。”

如果觉得我不懂恋爱的话，就负起责任来教我啊，遥在内心偷偷抱怨。

然而，他亦自知，若说他有什么对不住真琴，不是无言、任性又强硬地将真琴的人生大事小事拉到与他同一条轨道上来，而是逃避、隐瞒与独自承受。现在这样说并无错误：他一直以来都爱着真琴，同时暗暗期待真琴同样爱他；但真琴打着滚把肚皮毫无保留地敞开给他摸时，他却将后背竖起的硬毛留给幼驯染。只说他中学时的第一个冬天，真琴傻兮兮地跟着他交了退部申请，他却把缘由——和凛的比赛——仔仔细细隐瞒了三年。

假若两人永远维持恋人未满的友谊，这样的关系还能保持平衡——毕竟，这场长久的故事已经上演了近二十年，两人熟悉对方更甚于自己；但进化到爱情时，终于是难以为继。像真琴曾经担心过的那样，两人都长大了，永远是后一日的烦心多过前一日，生活圈子又是分隔，只留得每饷温存偷欢，他读取遥内心的能力翩然降为凡人。遥从他身上感知到的不安，便由此滋生。

遥力图证明自己，用力捏了捏真琴的指节，凉得他后背一麻，也不知是因为手水刺骨，还是先前喂他栗子时被风吹的：“但是，我不会再逃开了，这样还不够吗？”

这样还不够吗？到底何时才能明白恋爱？又怎样才能让一切圆满？——就像拔下充电器的那一瞬间、屏幕上亮起的满格电池一样，看着就气顺。

真琴却只点点头，手指也用力捏紧他的：“好，我记住了。”

下午，两人又绕去位于公园中央、三角洲上的水生物馆，最终，竟是足足在此地徜徉了一日。回家的路上，真琴买了咖喱面包，像是怕捏碎了一般小心翼翼地捧在手心，连睡倒在他肩头、随着列车启动慢慢向下滑去的遥都差点来不及扶起。

周末一过，真琴二十岁的生日简直迫在眉睫。遥有心好好庆祝一番：一是，往年两人都是一起过的——以前也会邀请朋友与关系亲密的同班同学，去年却没能成行，遥一想到真琴独自在公寓吃蛋糕的样子（这是他擅自认为的），心脏都抽痛了，有意补偿；二来，成年不易，无论是谁家的二十岁，都该好好庆贺的。送什么礼物却是烦恼，相识过久，人际关系间大大小小轻薄重厚的礼物全送过一轮，遥绝望到在知惠袋上搜索关键词，甚至考虑过那轮套在手指上的闪亮小圈——自然是因为过于突然且沉重而放弃了。

倒不是他死到临头才有所觉悟。

实际上，三周前他便翻出了毛衣针，趁真琴不在家及沐浴的机会，每日织上一段。他本意是为真琴织一件毛衣，浅色毛线一定很衬那温柔的氛围。不料，那日他坐在床上裹着毯子，右手还抓着刚织好的领口，就生生被累积的疲惫打倒、坠入昏睡。真琴从浴室里裹着浴袍、湿着头发出来，看见的便是遥睡得东倒西歪、头一点一点的样子，于是惊喜被撞破了。遥闷闷不乐，反倒是真琴心疼起来，还以为恋人是训练辛苦，却还忙里偷闲、亲手准备礼物，便搂着肩膀把人哄好了，说是要跟遥学着织一件，暗花纹理相同、颜色相反，大约新年时完成，可以作互赠礼物，再一起穿着回岩鸢省亲，算是隐秘的情侣乐趣。

幸好，遥在为真琴准备生日蛋糕时，恍然大悟，拿定了主意。

真琴入大学后，不知是为了有些大人男性的模样而逞强，还是确实回心转意了，吃巧克力竟挑嘴起来。刚开学时，遥为了收集印花、兑换印有深海鱼吉祥物图案的饭盒，经常在结账时多抓一条巧克力凑金额，他本打好算盘，想着真琴来过夜时顺便喂食、清理库存，不料，真琴却扁了嘴、抱怨甜过了头，于是，巧克力泛滥成灾，至今仍堆在厨房食品储藏柜的角落。

这样，遥便拿不准生日蛋糕的口味，也放弃了什么惊喜，索性每晚调好了酱汁召唤真琴前来试吃。真琴却用手指蘸了巧克力酱，一副遥不舔掉就任由食物滴淌、污染地板的赖皮模样，好好的厨艺修炼，最后却总是练习到床上去。

蛋糕最终还是在周六下午大功告成，遥裹着围裙坐在烤箱前观察内里情况，不敢放松；真琴蹲在一旁，抱着原先用于搅拌的不锈钢盆，用勺子舀残留的巧克力汁吃。搜刮完一圈内壁，真琴直起身来带着一嘴的涩味去亲遥，要遥记住他最喜欢的苦度。遥一手撑在流理台上，眼睛还盯着烤箱，头却被掰过来加深亲吻，扭曲得他听见颈椎骨一声脆响，脖子倒不痛，大脑却嗡嗡响，真琴乱窜的舌尖和巧克力的黏腻感充斥了口腔，使他陷入甜美的眩晕——这周几乎每晚都做，他却又想做了。

真琴亲完他舔舔嘴唇，马后炮式发问：“不过，遥的教练没禁止这类食物？”

遥有冲动，他该在此刻将真相和盘托出，烤箱却叮叮响了，他戴上隔热手套，错过了时机，只说：“每年吃一次不会怎么样的。”

真琴似乎毫无察觉，有些惋惜地叹气：“我还以为，遥亲手为我做的蛋糕总该是我一个人独占……”

入夜，真琴兴高采烈地诱导遥喝酒。

梅子酒度数不高，提前在小奶锅里温过了，配上遥制作的、口味清淡的沙律前菜，和西对撞，竟也有种诡异的和谐感；与香蕉口味的巧克力蛋糕一同含入口中，更是甜酸相抵。

遥禁不住多喝了半杯，不过十分钟，脸便噌噌红了。他拿不准真琴是喝得少而慢，抑或是酒量可观，恋人脸色如常，坐在被炉那一头，笑眯眯地望着他：“梅酒很好喝？听说配鯖鱼也不错，下次试试？”

遥自觉意识清醒，唯独大脑的一小块失去了掌控，旋转着上升，幻化为一团自由飞翔的空气，和前后左右都要玩下碰碰撞，又不满足，四处乱蹿起来。他慢慢点了点头，轻轻“嗯”了声，伸手去抓真琴的酒杯——他想说“别喝了”，却只打出一个响亮的酒嗝。这下，遥害羞了，别过脸不去看真琴那侧，真琴却握着他的手，移到了同一边坐着，又用带着酒香的舌头去舔他同样沾染酒气的嘴唇，低声夸他：“真可爱。”

咕啾咕啾地亲了会儿嘴，情欲与酒精催生的快感前后追逐，一浪高过一浪。真琴松开遥，却又不舍得，拇指摩挲遥血色充沛的下唇：“可爱是可爱，可不许在外头也喝这么醉。”

潜台词呼之欲出，在家里的遥手中的杯子又被灌满了。他只好继续行动迟缓地表达自我，咚地放下杯子，又去掰真琴握着酒杯的手指，五根手指纹丝不动。真琴抬起他的下巴，将口中含着的、混着体温的液体渡入遥口中。遥连抗拒都来不及，泛着气泡的液体便滚入了肚中，咽喉热乎乎的，说不清是酒精的刺激、还是真琴点燃了他。

第三次这样口舌相接时，遥终于推开真琴：“你都不喝！还一个劲灌我。”

真琴顺着他，盛满了一小杯，在遥双眼一眨不眨的注视下，一饮而尽。遥又抢过酒杯检查，对着灯光左看右看：“真喝完了？不许骗人。”

真琴兴致盎然地看遥握着酒杯端详的模样，反问：“真醉了？这都看不出来——我真喝完了。”

又是半杯下肚，越来越多的部位被酒精占领，不仅仅是大脑，连躯体都快要飞上天了。遥靠在真琴怀里，才渐渐明白过来，上周六去公园时，真琴总诱导他喝酒，就是仗着酒量好过他，想要逗醉态毕现的他。他有种被羞辱的气，手蹿进男友家居服里，隔着衬衫用力揪了乳头一把。

真琴唔一声闷哼，却也没反击，捂着胸口趴倒，就着这个姿势窝在手臂上嘿嘿笑出了声，像是终也微醺。他不去看遥，开了口：

“就是这样……你记不记得，五月时在烤肉店，你一直喝酒，连话也不说，就是这个模样。但是，要再伤心一些，不能像现在这样快乐——喝到最后一听，你眼眶都红红的，像是要哭一样。当时我就想，你是因为见到我而伤心吗？我那晚又难过又兴奋：看到你不开心的样子，我无论何时都会跟着不开心起来；但我又兴奋得不得了，遥啊，把我甩掉了，自己的生活也过不好，我像复仇一般兴奋。

“好坏啊，我反复对自己说，这样很坏，我怎么可以因为遥不接受我，就去恨这个我喜欢那么多年的男孩子呢？但我看到遥没了我就不行的样子，就忍不住窃喜。我好痛苦好矛盾，因为我没有了遥一样也不行，但我又忍不住因为你那副没了魂的样子窃喜。

“我们开始交往是八月，但直到住在一起前，我总是很愧疚。我这样……能够因爱生恨的人，却能被主动告白、要求交往，被全盘接受、被原谅，都是因为遥愿意去爱我，连我糟糕的、怯懦的、笨拙的一面也爱。但我始终没有勇气告诉遥，我这最不堪的样子，我那些汲取遥痛苦活着、兴奋又窃喜的日子。所以我就想，一定要在一年中我最可以任性的日子，把遥灌醉一点，让遥心软一点，我再说出来。”

遥问：“那，如果我没醉，你是不是就留到明年说？要是我很能喝，你是不是一辈子不说了？”问完，他便又去张牙舞爪地去揪真琴胸口，明显是已经醉到放飞自我，开始出洋相，却还记得男友身上皆是肌肉紧绷绷，除了胸前那两点，他袭击哪处都没用。

真琴侧着身躲过遥小猫挠人一般的攻势，摇了摇头，倏一声起身，将遥拦腰抱起，惊得后者抓紧了他的衣袖：“这话，你想听多少次，我就说多少次，什么时候说都可以，说到你连这样的我都喜欢上为止。”

遥双脚离地，在真琴臂弯里扭动，全然忘却自己的重量，继续扯着衣袖，接着又去扯衣领。

不安分的身体被丢在床上，他攥紧了真琴的衬衫，迫使真琴弯下腰来，接着，遥献上了他人生中最为炙热的一个吻，印在真琴的额头上。

次日中午，真琴才爬起床来，拆封他的生日礼物，是一台刚好可以塞进灶台与电饭煲间空隙的家用洗碗机。


	25. 第二十五章

起床、洗漱、做饭、上学、作业、购置杂物、回家、做饭、真琴回家、洗漱、睡觉，日子淡如无盐的鯖鱼配白米，没有目标也没有支点，仿若回到他时常无法去学校的那段时光——只要可以游泳就够了，很长一段时间内，遥都是这样想的；但，人生不是一方通行的泳道，而是汪洋，要在未知前路时选择转向，遇上暗礁险滩，未尝不可以回头，只是，接下来又该向何处进发呢？

如果日复一日的循环，与循环间好不容易捕捉到的微小幸福，以及无数的忍耐与沉默才是凡人真实，遥认为他亦不想过这样的生活，只是，他有决心舍弃濒死的、旧的自我，向着开阔却迷雾重重的水域进发吗……。或者说，与众人一样，混混沌沌过完一生，这样是错误吗？

遥也总想过，真琴得知他自弃前程、甘愿沦落，会是怎样一副反应。这比尝试想像凛的反应还要困难：他和凛的交往多伴随着冲突，以及冲突后的各退一步，不过，他总是退得多些——他自知是执拗不过凛的；凛呢，受他吸引、受他鼓舞，却从未把终点画在他面前，而是遥远到需要眯起眼捕捉的、飘渺而广阔的未来，因此，有他陪伴着竞争自然是最好，但没了他，竞泳世界之大，未必不能找到另一个七濑遥的替代品，继续向前，一路驰骋。

何况，不还有山崎宗介这家伙在。

但真琴总归是不一样的。生日那晚，他剖心剖肚地把最后底牌也亮给遥看，说是恳求原谅，倒不尽如此，遥总有种真琴吃准了他会心软的错觉；这以后，真琴一身轻松、坦坦荡荡地进入爱情，可真狡猾。却迫使遥愈发感到自己四处扯谎，实在是罪孽深重。事到如今，他只能暗暗感谢，当初是他跟着真琴的志向、决定来了东京，而非相反，不然，他又要多一层心理上的诘难。

他想，若是我拖得再久些，比如，大学毕业时才告诉真琴，莫不是万全之策。毕竟，那时早就超过木已成舟一词可覆盖的范围，确实是追悔莫及了，真琴就算对我失望，一腔怒火怕也是没对象发泄，可不就自然地消散了。

遥全心全意地做着打算，只可惜，真琴远没他认为的那般钝感。

临近冬至，愈发得长夜漫漫。东京倒不如岩鸢冷，寒风钻进大衣袖口与少系了一个纽扣的衣领时，带给人的更多的是空洞的无归属感，连带着思乡之情上涌——这个天气，是很适合叫上怜和渚，在遥家听风打屋檐、奔涛碎石，开一个小小的海鲜火锅祭的。

与黑暗寒冷一同降临的，是干燥到发痒的皮肤。

以前，岩鸢高没有室内泳池，九月底就得抽干室外泳池，打扫了供次年使用。直到五月，四人基本只做陆上训练，岩鸢SC毕竟是面向大众的泳池，不是时时刻刻都能拨出拉了浮标的竞技泳道供他们使用，鲛柄倒是愿意给他们走友情后门，然而去多了终究也会不好意思。因而，两人俱是来了东京，才想起冬日的低湿度气候与池水中的消毒剂联手，会对皮肤进行怎样严重的干涸打击，便重拾小学时的习惯，互相帮对方涂身体乳；只是，儿时是挤在潮湿、闷热、吵闹的更衣室里，急急忙忙用毛巾蹭干头发，露出后颈、转过身体允许幼驯染挤了乳液在后背上乱拍一气，现下，两人常不在同一日、同一处跳进水中，便改成了每日沐浴后，坐在床上，一边看YouTube上的游戏视频，一边仔仔细细地把对方的后背、臀部、手脚都涂湿涂润了。

那日，遥手快些，把真琴涂完了，便一扭身钻进被窝，半是真困、半是舒适地眯起眼，却还不忘踢开被子，露出腿摊在真琴面前：“快点涂，我想睡了。”

哪怕是后背，只要足够孤苦伶仃，自己也可以涂到，更不用说是四肢。因此，两人这般，更是怀着触摸恋人身体的心思，并非作为情事的前戏，单纯的肌肤相贴，已经足够带来亲密。

真琴沾了乳液的手掌握上脚背，轻滑着向上，边铺开白色的粘稠液体，边捏遥的小腿肚放松。乳液很凉，但真琴的手心很热，四处释放电流，遥舒服地脚趾蜷缩，忍不住由枕头上向下滑，膝盖顶开厚重的被子，大腿也露在空气中。

真琴很懂他，捞起他的腿弯，又捂了一团身体乳去摩挲他的大腿。重获滋润的皮肤、恋人的爱抚和半梦半醒时的漂浮感混杂在一起，遥咕哝着又向被窝内蹭了一截，想去抱真琴，却只捉住一条手腕，还被挣开了。

“躺好。”

真琴继续工作。而拥抱，则直到熄了灯、真琴也躺进被窝时才实现。遥本来已经睡熟，感到另一侧出现了一个散发着熟悉又好闻气息的热源，便滚着身体凑过去，松松垮垮地在那座热源上搭了手臂，却好像听见真琴的声音：“遥最近……没去训练吧。”

遥不知是醒是梦。这句意义和发音一般模糊的话却像蛇一般溜进了他的耳朵，钻进大脑，左游右滑地大闹了一番，把他正享受着的春梦搅得一团糟：

比现实中的自己要更加不知廉耻——又或许这才是他一直想做的呢？——遥分开双腿跨坐在真琴身上，一边握着恋人的那根吮吸，一边撅着屁股将自己那根向恋人嘴边蹭。真琴却不急着安抚他，只一边奖励地发出叹息，一边用手掌淫亵地触摸他的大腿内侧，弄得他更加急不可耐地扭起腰来。

忽地，他被重重打了大腿根，接着，真琴推开他坐好，边穿衣服边质问他为什么放弃了竞技游泳，他迷惑不解地直起身，下面还竖着，情欲停留在每一寸皮肤上，尴尬极了。见他不回答，真琴怒气冲冲地掀翻了床头柜，摔门离开了。

接着场景跳转，他身处机场——一定是机场，长条的值机柜台与货币兑换商店以纯粹的白色装修，周围却安静且空阔，只得他和真琴二人。真琴没带行李，径直掏出护照换领登机牌，遥定睛一看，却发现目的地是几个黑色的大写字母。

SYDNEY.

他问，为什么要去澳大利亚？

真琴说，遥不游泳了，凛更需要我的支持。

太阳穴跳个不停，后脑又重又眩，遥的心跳如潮声，将真琴的话语逐渐淹没，他凭空溺水，眼前也黑朦朦一片。

——眼前黑朦朦一片，遥挣扎起来，手指却反折着撞上了什么物体，他哀叫一声，竟是跃出了包围他的黑水，有光照亮了他。

缺了一角的明月澄澄悬挂于空中。

遥迷茫地触摸身侧，摸到一片软绵绵热乎乎的东西，被他撞上的物体动了起来，摇摇晃晃地立起来，比他略高。

“又做噩梦了？”

听到这带着鼻音黏成一团的话语，遥颤抖起来，伸出手指触碰那团实在的黑影，像是担心会因为他的触碰而消失一般，他在半空中停下了。黑影却径直绕过他悬停的手臂，将他按在了怀抱里，梳理他的脊背。

遥更加无法自控地全身抖动，柔软的皮肤、结实的血肉之躯、吹在他耳侧的沉稳呼吸、压在他肩胛上的重量，都变成了倏忽间会如魔法般消失的东西，往日里越是能让他安心，现下便越是让他惊惶。他再次溺水般，双臂箍紧了他面前的男人，却还不放心，像要挤碎空气一般继续用力、用力，平整的指甲掐进肉里，他哽着嗓子说：“你不许走，不许又丢下我。”

真琴明白遥是被梦魇着了，顺着他的意思答：“嗯，我不走，不丢下你。”

顺从的回答却没能让遥满意。真琴不自觉带上的娇惯语气是错误，哄弄孩童的感觉挥之不去，遥自觉又一次没有被平等对待，甚感诈骗，似曾相识的愤懑卷土重来，忽地转化为行动，他撒开手，又去推真琴，前一秒两人还缠作一处，雷鸣都不能颤动分毫，下一秒便分成两尊泥相，脆弱地各自瘫软坐于床铺：“别这么信誓旦旦的，我有事和你说，说完之前你不许说话。”

接着，遥也不管真琴小声抗议睡眠剥削，有何事不如等二人明早清醒时再商议；便憋着气潜入水底，挖掘出埋藏于泥沙中、自五月以来的记忆，那记忆不是珍宝，而是残骸，仅仅触摸粗糙丑陋的表面，便让人舌头发紧，更不用说下潜本就压迫。叙说的过程，不像是解除尘封的压力、获得释放与自由，反而像是负重下沉，氧气愈发稀薄，就算真琴在底部托住他，也无回转之余地。遥心知结局注定如此，却还义无反顾地说那些事情，他像是仍停留在梦境中，期望用诚实挽留真琴。

明明只是几个月的事情，遥却把握不住事情先后发生的次序，只觉得记忆像会弹跳的恶作剧惊喜盒，啪一声全砸在他脸上，他便看见哪处说哪处，有头无尾，有尾无头，又或者连激发他忧愁心绪的来源都忘干净了，只一股脑把他的感情倒给真琴消化。

真琴从未见过遥这副模样，支离破碎而毫无逻辑的语句从他那张不喜言辞、沉默地紧闭的嘴唇间流淌出来，说是语句也不甚准确，那是不连贯的词语叠加，像是一本巨大的语音字典，需要懂得查阅的技巧才能使用。真琴却无法走神、无法放弃，竭力拼凑着遥几乎像是梦呓般的叙述，因为他坚信，如果说世界上只有一人能完成这个任务，那么一定会是他。果然，他惊喜地发现，他读取遥心灵的能力从未消失，相反，他变得愈发敏感，时间与地点不是阻隔，遥使用的词汇、吐出词汇时舌尖的抖动、僵硬到无法完全开合到位的嘴唇、以及黑暗中变得急促的呼吸，全都在明显地指向他将去探索的领域；恋爱让他全所未有地、直接观察了幼驯染兼恋人的心灵，他已经无所畏惧了。

遥说完的那一刻便精疲力竭地垂下头去，黑暗是最好的掩护，他仍然被抽取了所有的勇气，不敢去看真琴了。真琴却不是在那一刻明白事情全貌的，而是更早之前，遥苦涩地说着凛和梦想时，他已经被揭开了最后一层面纱。但他没有打断遥，这并不是因为遥开始讲述前那无力的胁迫，相反，他目睹着遥倾诉时逐渐被回忆压迫、一点点弯曲的模样，数次想要开口阻止恋人的自我折磨，却又恐惧，若他掐断了遥奔涌不绝的出口，后者是否会直接折断了。

因此他只是无言地听着，咀嚼、消化、吸收，他亦不敢直接表示他的想法，去抱住那由脊背散发绝望的身躯，只是攥紧了床单。

他感知到的痛苦并不仅仅是因为他与身为恋人的遥共鸣，也是因为他后悔，没有在发现端倪时便直截了当地询问，究竟出了什么状况、遇上了什么挫折：

最早甚至可以追溯到刚刚交往的那一日，台风唤醒他儿时的恐惧，一向睡得不沉的他几乎是半清醒的。因此，在遥醒来时，他便感觉到了。那时只以为是偶然，同床共枕后他才发现，遥反复失眠、做噩梦，他不是每次皆被一同吵醒，但算来每周也都有三四回。若说是遥精力旺盛并不合理，因为遥时常在做完饭等他归家的期间趴在桌上补眠；秋游那日归来，他本以为遥在电车上睡到快摔下座椅都没醒来是累的，现在看来，也是因为紧绷的神经一旦放松便缩不回去。更令真琴自责的是，他被每日归家遥做好了饭乖巧迎接他的温馨生活搅浑了脑子，竟然从没想过，身为有潜力的年轻选手的遥，怎么会反而比他这样一个普通学生还要多出这些时间，照料两人的生活井井有条？

一周前，他看见御子柴在sns上分享了W大一群队员前往美国集训的照片，怀疑终于冲破他用体重压着的土壤、扎在脚底。但他数了数人数，发现似乎又不是全体队员，还自我安慰，也许，只是遥没能入选；疑虑终究因为他们俩每晚的惯例变成了真实：他揉搓遥本应光滑的小腿时，总觉得忘记除毛不像是爱水如痴的恋人能做出的事情，何况，就算遥心大到忘记此事，队里的训练员也早该看不下去了。

——是，是他心软，是他从来不忍心去强迫遥做任何事情，也是他胆怯，暗恋明恋太久才得到的爱情，他哪里想做先打破平静的那个人呢？他不忍心折磨遥一丝一毫，总觉得“遥决定的事情就是最好的”，去迁就去应允一切，却总是忘记遥才是最擅长自我折磨的大骗子。


	26. 第二十六章

两人无言良久，遥忽得苦笑起来：“说点什么呀，你都不生气，反而弄得我心慌，早知不如继续瞒下去。”

真琴是很想说些什么的，但他在痛苦与悔意外骤感他的无力。他的人生中，从未有哪怕一次是要求遥去做什么的，就算是高三的夏夜，他急切又紧张地告知幼驯染，他将要离开岩鸢、前往东京，也没能理直气壮地说出心底的愿望：遥能和我一起去就好了。他只敢被动地侵略，说冠冕堂皇的言辞，用“大家”的期待掩盖“自己”的渴望。他不擅长，真不擅长这件事啊。他甚至想：如果是凛的话，一定会用他横冲直撞的性格和独特的浪漫主义迅速化解这件事。

他只好说：“我没生气。”说完才发现，是把遥的话又重复了一遍，又开口，“我不生气，我是心疼你，又觉得自己没能支撑遥，但你瞒着我这么久，还是不对。那天在神社，你向我保证不会再逃开了，不是吗？”

遥还是垂着头，鼻子塞着，像是把泪水憋了进去：“这和那是两件事，这不一样。我说不会再逃开，是说和你谈恋爱，不是说我自己的事情。”

真琴万万没想到，遥七零八落地说了这么多给他听，居然不是索取安慰，也不是求助；遥只把他当成听众，又或者出于恋人的义务，无心再隐藏了，分享完了便算了，根本也没指望真琴就此做些什么。他并非不明白，继续游泳与否，的确是遥自己的事情，他无法帮他训练、无法帮他和教练交流、无法帮他承受成绩停滞不前的焦虑、无法帮他决定之后五年十年的人生，但真琴还是无法接受，遥说这事的口吻，就好像从没考虑过他一样，毕竟，真琴勤勤恳恳打工实习，还存了一层对未来的憧憬：要是遥三四年级时就开始参加国际比赛，他总不好意思每次都向父母要机票钱。

“‘自己的事情’？如果完全是遥自己的事情，最开始就根本不会向我隐瞒——遥是没在规划人生时考虑过我吧？”真琴沮丧又窝火，话一出口便发现说重了，遥和他交往也不过个把月，又和逐渐放弃竞泳的轨迹交织，没有动心思向长远想并非什么大错。

遥没给他道歉的机会，锋利地回嘴：“我考虑过你才不说的，真琴觉得在关系转变的过渡期说就合适了吗？现在说出来都弄成这个样，要是早两个月说，你就会开心了吗？”他顿了一顿，像是说累了一样，“而且本来就和真琴没关系，是我和水的事情。”

真琴先是再次被遥理直气壮又独特到常人无法理解的恋爱观震惊。但他也累了，和遥争吵只会两败俱伤，也不能解决什么，再拖到以后，则不知要花多大苦功才能把遥的嘴撬开了。随即，他想起了另一件事，是他最近、也是最后一次观看赛场上的遥：“遥，是我说错话，抱歉——确实只是你自己的事情。我从没能像遥那样感受水，但你知道IC大会那三天，看着你游泳的样子，我想到了什么吗？我再也不觉得遥像海豚，我却觉得，遥就是水。”

遥倏然抬起头来，望了真琴，海蓝色的眼睛在月光的照射下仿若闪耀出银色。他从不知道，在真琴眼里，原来他是这副样子；他是看过自己游泳的录像带的，很多次，教练一处处指他不平均的节奏以及变形的动作——在教练以及习惯了技术分析的他自己眼中，任何泳姿一定都是可以被分解组装的机器吧。真琴感性而不切实际的说法，却如萤火般照亮了他的内心，他暗想：是因为我与水不知不觉间已不分彼此、融为一体，所以我才感觉不到水、误以为水已经抛弃了我吗？

但他很快又意识到这想法的可笑之处。说水什么的，就如同高三时他爱说“自由”，无论他自己将这些价值放得多么高尚，世界都不会因为他的想法改变：“自由”是不能让他游得更快的，爱上水也不能。

他早该抛却少年时期的鲜花与梦，走进现实。

真琴见遥只盯着他看，却又不说话，犹豫了片刻，还是将跪坐在床上的遥摆成背靠墙的姿势，又在腰后塞了个枕头，把被子拉高，拧亮床头柜上摆放的夜灯。然后，他在遥旁边坐下，抓起恋人冻到硬邦邦的手，掰开，又合拢。遥不说话，任真琴摆弄他，真琴却不希望话题就此结束，又见说游泳的往事能让遥振作点，便也颠三倒四地讲起往事，先讲了高二时遥又开始游泳让他多么振奋，却忽然讲起遥和他学游泳第一日的事情，接着又想起短暂的中学一年级，乍暖还寒、温度暧昧的夜晚，他拉着遥一路跑去了SC. 

遥却打断他：“别说了。”

“怎么？”

“……因为嫉妒，我不喜欢现在的生活，也不喜欢停滞不前、优柔寡断的自己。”

——我嫉妒以前那个自己。遥没说出来，真琴却明白。

遥又问：“真琴呢？”

“我——”真琴刚开口，忽然觉得这场景似曾相识。齿轮下的滚滚红尘并非不可倒转，在这个普通却又骤然生死攸关的一夜，真琴的全身倒退奔跑，只为着扭转未来。

……遥闷头戳饭盒里的营养餐，他则在吃他最喜欢的咖喱，两人之后因为牵手的事，还闹了不愉快。不，不是之后，是稍微之前一些。真琴咬着口腔内壁，憋着气努力回忆，忽地想起，遥干巴巴地问他，喜欢变化前、还是变化后的我？

那时还是八月吧。意识到这点，真琴如临大敌；他本以为遥是随口问问，不料是这样久久徘徊不散的一个诘问，他想，我得小心作答——

不！自己怎么被遥奇怪的恋爱观带着跑了呢？！问喜欢以前还是现在的遥，不是像问喜欢以前还是现在的海一样可笑吗？海中有时下雨，有时光芒万丈，既会凶猛地吞噬渔夫叔叔和他的船，却也是每天夏天橘家郊游的保留项目，但无论怎么变化，海都是海。

“遥的问题太奇怪了。就算我能够比较出来，也没有意义。何况，就算遥改变了，就不再是遥了吗？遥对我来说就是遥，就算遥有一日害怕起水来、变得不喜欢游泳、也不喜欢鯖鱼，那也是遥；就算遥不再追求free, 那也是遥；就算遥变得别人都认不出，我还是会认出遥，我记得你过去的所有面孔，但是，那些旧的回忆，不会成为我接受新的你的阻碍，而是帮我将两个遥连接成一个完整的人。

“我不认为遥会仅仅因为要前往赛场战斗，要让自己强大，就必须改变得这么彻底，不过，如果真有那么一天，我也并不担忧。我相信着遥，也相信着自己，因为我爱你，这是我必须做、也一定做得到的事情。”

遥惊异地转过脸来看着真琴。黑暗中，床头小功率的橙色灯光斜斜地照亮了真琴的一小部分脸颊，却足够遥看清楚，真琴正无声地流着泪。这般寂静哭泣的模样无法与以前任何一次真琴的泪水重合，因为遥莫名觉得，真琴挂着泪珠说相信他的样子，实在过分坚毅。真琴紧蹙的眉、颤动的睫毛、抿起的唇更加深了这种印象，这不是因为真琴确实无所畏惧，恰恰相反，真琴的五官写满忧虑，而遥从未想过，坚毅与忧虑可如此和谐地在一个人身上同时呈现，并且极具信服力。

遥被说服了。

真琴懂他的心思，不仅仅懂他不付诸言语的心思，还懂他自己都还弄不明白的心思——要么被抛去脑后不再思考，要么是钻了牛角尖。他究竟在畏惧什么而止步不前，是水的消逝与死亡吗？还是自由的消逝与死亡？真琴告诉了他答案，两者皆非，他畏惧的是自我的消逝与死亡——如果把组成他短短人生的一件件事物逐渐抽去，那么待到抽去基石的那刻，他有自信说，这之后存在的那个人也还是我吗？

他没有自信，没有水、没有游泳，他不复存在。但真琴却如此确信，用对他的爱保证：因为你存在，所以你是你；因为我也存在，所以你必将完全。

遥愿意相信真琴，也愿意相信真琴的爱，说出来的话却又带上了退却：“你让我再想想。”

有一瞬间，遥放弃了竞技、选择和他一样做一个普通社会人的愿景在真琴面前徐徐铺开：遥不用早出晚归训练、也不用经常坐着飞机满世界奔波，他们毕业后也许会回到靠近岩鸢的城市，不用忍受荒漠般的东京，也可以租一间更大却更便宜的房子，每个月都可以回家看兰和莲，而如果他足够勇敢，他们甚至可以大大方方地在街上牵着手走路而不用担心对遥名声的损害。

真琴也退缩了，他没有道理不向往这样的生活。只要他现在开口告诉遥，他想要遥和他一般在尘土中打滚，就好像一根手指就能推动的摆针，遥必定会应允、彻底交出退部申请。

但他不想这样卑鄙：“嗯。我那样说，但最后还是得遥自己决定嘛——但是，不许再逃开了。”

遥双眼一眨不眨、目光灼灼地直视他，仿若看透真琴的心底：“我答应你。”

窗外的月依旧明亮、澄澈，笼罩千家万户，也望着真琴与遥的小家。微弱的橘色灯亮了又熄，过了一会，又亮了片刻，便彻底熄灭了。


	27. 尾声

这年，三月上旬起，便总是下绵绵的雨，弄得家里到处都湿漉漉的，两人窘迫地用吹风机轮流吹干一排袜子内裤，暗暗下决心，要好好赚钱、换个带烘干功能的洗衣机。

真琴一语成谶。

——碎雨一直下到三月尾巴。樱花开了，遥指导真琴捏了赏樱饭团，形状歪七扭八，味道却还过得去，拿出来也不算丢人。但这些都无所谓了，雨势只增无减，浇得新绽的花骨朵直坠，淡粉色的花瓣洒满了人行道；见怕是等不到樱花全开的日子，周日两人便果真在阳台上支了小桌，去邻居家拎了两张小板凳过来，边吃真琴捏的丑饭团，边喝专为配鯖鱼开发的鯖清酒。遥的酒量变好了一些，但真琴仍旧不放心，特地拜托御子柴，水泳队内若是聚餐，务必先给他打个电话。

说到这个，遥是在这年春假时重回训练的。

一月时他乖乖单独找田垣教练道了歉、表达了复归的意愿，本以为会被大骂一顿，不料却意外地平静，教练二话不说，从抽屉里掏出白板笔来，开始在办公室里的磁性板上写训练计划，吓得遥赶紧坐直了为了表达歉意躬着的腰。二月时，教练又拎他去和训练员们、处理杂事的工作人员挨个道歉，这下才是正式认可他归队，却又提出惩罚：一年内，有报名名额限制的大小比赛，不会优先考虑他，也不许他以个人名义报名参赛。

——无名额限制的比赛，遥在脑海里飞快搜索，却没能想起哪怕一个，教练是在委婉地表达“禁赛一年”。

遥自知理亏，应允了。

春假时，部内也放假，只有极少部分的队员还在坚持自主练习。四年级的队员们都毕业了，暗暗讨厌他的、悉心传授经验的、把他当同龄朋友一般鼓励的，居然恍然变成了往昔，遥不禁有些伤感，却又自觉最近自己愈发多情——总将会在赛场上再次相遇的。御子柴已经正式接任了队长，整日待在学校准备新一学年的计划，凛放假回日本也差不多是这时，本是跑来W大找遥兴师问罪——新年问候的越洋电话里，遥把整件事简略告诉了凛，凛气得才听到一半就挂了电话，又反手一个电话打给真琴，气势汹汹地指责起遥来，又话锋一转质问真琴怎么不看好遥；真琴默默开了免提，遥听着、憋笑憋到肚子疼，这才想起来，他和真琴都忘记告知凛，他们俩不仅在交往、还在同居的事情。凛一踏入W大，便被在学校里闲逛、思考部内人员安排的御子柴抓了个正着，三人还比了一场400m自由泳。

回归训练的遥又变得忙碌起来。他瘦了不少，好不容易练出来的肌肉垮了，每天陆上训练的时长甚至超过了游泳的时间。自然也是没空做饭，更别说旁的琐碎家务，他早知如此，新年后便开始教授真琴，连着教了两个多月，才刚刚跨过“勉勉强强”的门槛，于是又旁敲侧击起来，说是早日让家里塞满自动化产品，就不用这么辛苦了——他没好意思直接说，要真琴努力工作。但，真琴总会进步的，遥自己最初也只会做有关鯖鱼的料理呢。

樱花果然谢得匆匆，几场雨连着灌，今年东京的樱花季便尚未盛放，便结束了。

那之后又过了一周，游泳部完成了新人的甄选，一年级生加入队伍。其中不乏实力强劲的选手，遥在更衣室内又听到了不加掩饰的闲话，原来大家都在用“小天才”来称呼那名一年生。

现下，遥对天才与凡人的定义有了改变，他不认为，再次回到竞技的世界，便是选择了与凡人相悖的道路，毋宁说，他安心地做起了凡人，也不那样轻蔑凡人的生活无聊了——芸芸众生，谁不是明知不可以而为之呢？又是谁不在与前一日的自我搏斗呢？如果这样的人被称作“凡人”的话，祖母说得完全没有错，20岁时就该成为凡人。

遥不知道，一年的禁赛结束后，他是否能重回巅峰期的状态，但未来的事本就无人可以保证，他唯一能做的，便是在这一年内，重复枯燥而漫长的训练。

怜和渚听说这件事后，先后表达了隐隐的不安与劝阻。遥和已经逐渐远离赛场、却没有远离竞技游泳的二人一般清楚：几项重大赛事皆在今年举办，是踩着跳板成为日本代表、签约俱乐部的好时机；四年级时，比赛规模小却密集，对他这样心灵不够坚韧的选手来说，本就是一种不利刺激，若过了赛季，还无归宿，他只能做好一边做工薪族、一边训练的准备。

就连一向做甩手掌柜的父母，也问他：你这样做有什么意义？耗费一年的时光，辛辛苦苦，未来却没一点着落？

如果说有什么意义的话，那便是这个行为本身。

回到竞技的世界本身就是意义。


	28. 后记

历时将近一年，终于将这篇跨度大约也为一年的小说完成，敲下最后一个字时只觉得解脱，次日醒来却觉得怅然若失。如果没有“故事中的人物值得拥有结束”的意愿支撑着我，大概在去年八月左右时我就已经被官方劝退了。

创作这篇小说的动机，近一点来说，是2018年四月的那天，我去电影院看了TYM, 沉睡的爱被唤醒，恰好那时N○tfl○x不知为何，算法准确地给我推荐了一期动画在首页，于是我重新看了Free!. 两个夏天里我经历过的痛苦与快乐在几天之内被重温，那时，我想起了ES接近尾声时我思考过的问题：游泳的自由会因为竞技折损吗？

2014年时，我的答案是，一定会，过了四年，我的答案依旧是，一定会。

然而，彼时，令我更有共鸣的是遥对于进路的迷惘、退缩，况且，笔力尚且不足，又被最后一话ED中，真遥一同上京学习、生活的样子带来的巨大喜悦冲击，因而答案只停留在答案。

接着，几乎是冲动性地，我粗略打好了大纲，查找了日本每年水泳比赛的日程，便动笔了。之后，我忙着学业，又出于胆怯，再没点开lofter看一眼。六月，我考完试，才接着写第二章。本来，按照大纲，这篇小说该叙述那年五月至九月的故事，我取标题时便想好了，それから，是“从此以后”的意思，也是夏目漱石的那本小说的标题，因此，我甚至本没准备描写真遥的恋爱，而是止步于暧昧期。

冲动的后果便是，脱纲、不定期更新、情绪波动。我自知这篇小说并不好读，首先是因为，这是我第一次尝试完成长篇小说，即便是现在回看，我也看得出许多处理得不巧妙的地方，之外，我多少有些野心，不愿意完全按照网路小说的风格，让自己轻松、也让读者轻松，相反，去描写大量意味不明的梦境、与感情进展不那么有关的人物及情节，也写了很多心理变化与游泳的场面。再加上，我实在是无法选择让DF播出前的任何一个角色做恶人、做工具人，于是给遥和真琴的身边加了许多原创mob, 这点想必也会阻止许多人继续阅读。

中途一度，我甚至考虑过，是否去掉“真遥”cp tag, 转而使用遥的单人tag更好呢？毕竟，说是纯粹的恋爱小说也不尽然，我兴致勃勃地描写了大量遥的事情，还在真琴真正出场前，先让凛出场了，我几乎是一边胆颤地发送、一边观察着周围的动态。不过，最终，我还是只打了cp tag, 虽然故事的中心是遥，甚至为此牺牲了许多真琴的人物成长，但渐渐地，真琴和遥不自觉地在我笔下乱跑，在我不注意的时候便自动黏成一团，我也享受起描写他们的恋爱关系来。

因此，我感谢所有愿意抽出时间阅读（Word里的字数统计显示，加上不停修补的大纲，已经超过9万字了——居然！）这篇小说的任何一个章节的读者，尤其要感谢的是，那些从我还在摇摆不定、自己都不十分确定该如何继续写下去时，便开始阅读、等待的读者，除了我个人的强烈意愿、对DF剧情与表现手法的反抗以外，每一个读者的喜欢、推荐及评论，都促使我完成了这篇小说，谢谢你们愿意去读这篇不好读且更新缓慢的小说，也谢谢你们在看见我为了转换心情、写其他东西时没有催促我、却给予我耐心。

最后，我想稍微解释一下小说的结尾方式，也许略显仓促，但这是我从一开始便想要的结局，否则，それから的意义又在何处呢？

不过，读者大可不赞成我，我不拥有对自己小说的独家解释权。


End file.
